My Cutthroat Romance
by TeenySweeney
Summary: It's a Gerard Way/Sweeney Todd slash. It stemmed from me becoming obsessed with the movie and I adore MCR and I love slash fanfics. THERE WILL BE SEX SCENES, hence the rating. And, of course, violence. Review? Most of all, enjoy! xx
1. Chapter 1

A young sailor boy and a man the boy found lost somewhere east of Australia and took on as a passenger, therefore rescuing him stood on the deck of a ship. As the prow broke through the fog they could see the harbor coming ever closer as the cold spray from the sea showered the boat with diamond-like droplets of salt water. The boy, Anthony Hope stared with an excited gleam in his eye, however, the face of the man formerly known as Benjamin Barker held a glare as dark as the sky above them.

"I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders, from the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London." Anthony smiled quietly to himself.

"No there's no place like London." The man agreed bitterly.

Anthony looked at him curiously.

"Mr. Todd?" He asked.

"You are young. Life has been kind to you…you will learn." He told Anthony before walking to the very front of the ship.

Anthony followed slowly.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and it's morals aren't worth what a pig would spit and it goes by the name of London…at the top of the hole sit a privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed. I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders. For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru but there's no place like London." He continued.

The boy pulled a face that held a hint of pity as the ship entered the dock. The man, Mr. Sweeney Todd as he named himself proceeded to stare at his shoes until he and Anthony both walked off the boat. Mr. Todd's mind became uneasy as his former life returned to his memory.

"Is everything alright Mr. Todd?" Anthony asked, wondering why the man seemed so awfully troubled.

"I beg your indulgence Anthony. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel…shadows…everywhere." He replied, as though he read the sailor's mind.

"Shadows?" Anthony asked.

"Ghosts." The troubled soul replied.

He walked forward a few paces before beginning to answer Anthony's unanswered question.

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A_ foolish_ barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous…and he was…naïve. There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful. A _pious_ vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate. Then there was nothing but to wait and she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost and oh so beautiful…" His voice broke on the last word.

"And the lady sir, did she succumb?" Anthony asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh that was many years ago…I doubt if anyone would know. I'd like to thank you Anthony. If you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost on the ocean still."

"Will I see you again?" Anthony asked.

"You might find me if you like, around Fleet Street I wouldn't wonder." Mr. Todd replied before walking away, beginning his journey to said destination.

"Until then my friend."

Anthony held his hand out, but dropped it when Mr. Todd walked away.

_"How strange."_ He thought to himself.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with the people who're filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." Mr. Todd repeated in his mind as he walked, his feet in rhythm with his thoughts.

He stopped briefly once or twice to better remember which direction he was meant to take next, but did not stop entirely until he reached his destination. Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Todd walked at a steady pace until he reached the familiar surroundings of Fleet Street. One corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly, but he did not smile. He looked along the little row of shops until his eyes fell upon the pie shop he sought out. He restarted his steady pace up to the shop and opened the door and taking a step in quietly, still holding the door. The shop had changed drastically, what was once bright and inviting was now dark and dingy, much like the rest of London. Now, instead of Mrs. Lovett at the kitchen counter, there was a young-looking boy with long dark hair that hung in front of him as he leaned over the worktop. Sweeney started edging out of the shop, unsurely when the boy looked up and gasped.

"A customer!"

He stuck the knife into the counter in the same haphazard way that Mrs. Lovett would and, noticing that Mr. Todd had started to move back out of the shop, he abandoned the kitchen top and approached him.

_"Dear God. Family of lunatics, Mrs. Lovett?"_

"Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright; I thought you was a ghost. Half a minute, can't you sit, sit you down, sit!" He tapped Mr. Todd on the shoulders, encouraging him to sit down in the chair by the door. "All I meant is that we haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come in for a pie, sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague." He continued, making his way back to the counter as Mrs. Lovett walked in.

"What is that?" Mrs. Lovett cut in, stepping on a bug.

"But you'd think we had the plague, from the way that people, keep avoiding-" The boy was getting breathless from his incessant talking, but didn't seem like he wanted to stop.

"No you don't." Mrs. Lovett killed another insect.

"Heaven knows we try, sir, but there's no-one comes in even to inhale." The boy continued to ramble.

"Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?" Mrs. Lovett cut in again, filling up a mug.

"Mind you, I can hardly blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them, I _should_ know, I make 'em. But good? No! The worst pies in London…" The boy continued, though Sweeney was sure he was talking to himself at this point.

"Even that's polite, 'the worst pies in London'." Mrs. Lovett repeated him, taking a pie over to their customer.

"If you doubt it take a bite." Her son added as Mr. Todd did so.

There was a silence for a moment while the younger boy focused on pastry and Mrs. Lovett turned to watch him. Mr. Todd spat his mouthful of pie out to the side and put the rest down. Mrs. Lovett turned at the noise of the pie hitting the plate.

"Is that just disgusting? You'll have to concede it, it's nothing but crusting. Here, drink this." Mrs. Lovett said, handing him a mug of ale.

"You'll need it." The dark-haired lad chuckled.

Did he ever shut up?

"And no wonder with the price of meat. What it is, when you get it, if you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day, men'd think it was a treat finding poor animals what are dying in the street." The woman was cut off by her slightly odd son again.

"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop! Does her business but I noticed something weird, lately all her neighbors cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her, what I calls enterprise, poppin' pussies into pies!" He rambled.

Sweeney had opened his mouth to speak when the boy had paused, but he carried on before he could have said anything.

"Wouldn't do in my shop, just the thought of it's enough to make you sick! And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick. No denying times is hard sir." Mrs. Lovett said directly to the man in the chair.

He paid her some well-deserved attention, seeing as she wasn't rambling almost nonsensically like her son was.

"Even harder than the worst pies in London! Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty, it looks like it's molting and tastes like…" The boy started again, but he was cut off by Mrs. Lovett.

"Well, pity. Ah sir, times is hard. Good thing I've got him to help out. That's my son that is. Gerard. Takes after me mind you, always a bit distracted." She told Mr. Todd who simply glanced at her once.

"Yeah. Just a _bit_ distracted." He thought to himself as he took another mouthful of drink.

"Trust me, it's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me, we'll get you a nice tumbler of gin, eh?"

Gerard walked around the counter and encouraged Mr. Todd to follow him into the other room, the older man stood and did so.

"You've got room over the shop." Mr. Todd stated.

Mrs. Lovett walked in after he had said this.

"Yeah, been empty for years up there." Gerard replied, searching in the cupboard for something.

"What has? And what're you looking for dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Room over the shop. And I'm looking for the gin." Gerard's voice came out muffled from in the cupboard.

"It's on the shelf above you my love." His mother told him.

Gerard moved back very quickly and hit his head on said shelf.

"You mean that shelf?" He asked in a pained voice as he stood up.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head exasperatedly and offered Mr. Todd a seat, which he took. Gerard poured a large glass of gin and handed it to their visitor.

"So, if times is so hard, why don't you rent the space out over the shop?" Said visitor suggested.

"Up there? Nah, no-one'll go near it. People think it's haunted." Mrs. Lovett told him.

"Haunted?" Mr. Todd repeated.

"Yeah. And who's to say they're wrong? See years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice."

Sweeney raised his eyebrows at her so she sat down and told the story of the barber and his wife. The one Gerard had heard not so long ago, but he sat down to listen too. Near the end of the story, Mr. Todd finally ended his stony silence.

"NO…but would no-one…have mercy on her?" He asked in a whisper.

"So it is you." Mrs. Lovett whispered back.

"Benjamin Barker." Gerard muttered, slightly astonished.

"Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?"

"She poisoned herself. Arsenic from the apostle round the corner. I tried to stop her…but she wouldn't listen to me." Mrs. Lovett informed the man.

"And he's got your daughter. Adopted her like his own." Gerard added.

"He? Judge Turpin…fifteen years, sweating in a living hell on a false charge." Sweeney threw his heavy leather jacket in the corner. "Fifteen years, dreaming I might come home to a wife and child…"

"Well I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker." Gerard said, standing up.

"No. Not Barker. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge." The former Mr. Barker corrected him, turning to face him.

Gerard exchanged an uncertain look with his mother, wordlessly expressing apprehension. Mr. Todd seemed to either not notice or ignore the look.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Todd was silent, even after he'd finished his drink; he didn't ask for another, he just watched the glass as he twirled it around between his forefinger and thumb. Mrs. Lovett touched Gerard's arm and spoke softly to him so only he could hear.

"Go show him upstairs, and give him his razors too." She told him.

"Yes mum." Gerard nodded.

"There's a good boy." She patted his shoulder. "Mr. T, couldn't go with Gerard could you?"

Sweeney turned his gaze to Mrs. Lovett and then to Gerard.

"Of course." He replied quietly.

He put the empty glass down on the wooden table and followed Gerard out of the room and up the stairs. The old wooden door at the top creaked as Gerard pushed it open and walked in. Mr. Todd just stood at the door and looked around with a vaguely harrowed look on his face.

"Come on in, nothing to be afraid of." Gerard said softly.

Sweeney looked at him, but his expression didn't change. He stepped in the doorway and let the door swing shut behind him. As he explored the room, Gerard knelt on the floor, lifting a floorboard and pulling out a box, setting it aside before replacing the floorboard. He then picked the box back up and held it with both hands on his knee. Sweeney was too consumed in his own thoughts as he wandered around the room to notice. He lifted a cloth cover on a cot and something that felt like someone was ripping a hole in his chest gripped him as he saw what was once his baby daughter's doll.

"Um…Mr. Todd…I have something that belongs to you." Gerard said softly.

The troubled man turned around to see the other crouched almost fearfully, holding his favorite possessions. The barber strode across the room and crouched in front of him in a mirror image and held his hands out for the box slowly, as if he were afraid to take it, like it would vanish as soon as his fingertips touched it. Gerard let go, Sweeney closely as he lifted the lid just as slowly and in utter disbelief, letting it fall back to reveal the glistening treasures it hid. He had thought he would never see them again. Let alone his family.

"Those handles are chased silver ain't they?" Gerard whispered.

"Silver…yes…" Mr. Todd replied just as softly, running his hands over them.

Gerard watched Sweeney's hands as he removed a razor from the box and then set the box aside.

"These…are my friends…" He said, holding the razor out and twirling it.

He muttered for a moment about how beautiful they were in the light, and agreeably so, they were beautiful. Then, without warning he pulled the blade out, startling Gerard slightly, but he just continued to talk to the object in his hand, calling it his friend over and over.

"I'll be your friend Mr. Todd." Gerard said feebly at one point, but Mr. Todd ignored him. "You can move in up here. Mum won't mind." Again he was ignored. "It'd be really nice to have someone living up here for a change."

Sweeney finally acknowledged him. He nodded once before speaking in a whisper.

"Leave me."

Gerard said nothing more, but gets up and did as he was asked. He stood just outside the door for a moment and listened.

"At last…my arm is complete again." He heard Mr. Todd say proudly.

Then he walked downstairs to his mother.

"Oh hello love. how did that go?" She asked.

"He seems happy enough. Hardly noticed me once he had his razors back." Gerard replied.

"They're probably all he's got left now." Mrs. Lovett said sadly.

"Probably." Gerard nodded awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Lovett and her son had been listening to Mr. Todd pacing for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly they heard his footsteps stop and rush out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mrs. Lovett, could I ask a favor of you?" He asked at the bottom.

"What is it Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett questioned.

"Do you have a chair? A fairly comfortable one that I could use?" Sweeney asked, seeming more animated than before.

"I do actually. What's it for dearie?" She enquired.

"I'd like to start my shop up again, if you don't mind that is." He answered, nodding towards her at the end.

"Not at all. Gerard, help Mr. Todd get your dad's old chair upstairs would you my love?" Mrs. Lovett turned to her son.

"Yes mum." Gerard nodded, standing up and going to where said chair was.

Again, Mr. Todd followed.

"This is it." Gerard said, patting a chair as he walked past it.

Sweeney walked up to stand opposite him across the chair and examined it momentarily.

"Perfect. Thank you." He nodded.

"Excellent. Okay, you take that arm, I'll take this one and we'll attempt to heave it upstairs." Gerard smiled a tiny bit, feeling slightly uneasy in the older man's presence.

The journey to the bottom of the stairs was relatively easy, but going up the stairs was more of a challenge.

"You go up backwards. That way if you trip you're less likely to seriously hurt yourself." Sweeney told Gerard in a tone that eliminated any need for argument.

It took a good few minutes to get the chair all the way up to the landing as it kept catching on the steps, and the staircase was quite narrow. However, when they finally did get it all the way, Gerard opened the door and dragged it across the floor into the middle of the room on his own before Sweeney could get a hold of it. He leaned on the arm of it, panting as Mr. Todd walked across the room and around the chair to beside him.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gerard nodded, standing up and turning around, brushing his hair out of his face. "I have a question…what did your wife and daughter look like?"

His question was met with a surprised yet heartbroken look.

"They were both very pale…and beautiful…and Johanna had yellow hair, just like my Lucy…why?" The barber asked.

"I was curious…I'm sorry."

Gerard looked away and Sweeney placed a hand on his shoulder, not wanting to think about the family he'd lost anymore.

"You've been very helpful to me, thank you." He told the younger man.

"Anytime Mr. Todd." Gerard replied politely.

The barber looked at the boy for a moment before removing his hand from his shoulder and digging around in his own pocket for something. In his hand he pulled out his razor and a ten pound note, which he held out.

"Here, give that to your mother and tell her I said thank you." He said softly.

"She won't take it." Gerard shook his head.

"Well, you have it then." Mr. Todd retorted in the same soft tone.

He put his razor in his other hand and held the money out further.

"I don't wanna take your money, Sir. I can't." Gerard protested.

He cowered inwardly as Sweeney glared icily at him.

"Yes, you can." He spoke through the glare, his tone still soft, but darker.

Gerard noticed him start twirling the razor out of the corner of his eye and his heart sped up.

"Um, thank you." He mumbled after a moments silence, gently taking what Mr. Todd was offering.

"Right, now go and tell your mother I said thank you."

He had stopped twirling the razor now, calming Gerard slightly.

"Will do, Mr. Todd." He nodded, rushing out of the room.

He walked shakily down the stairs, shoving the money he'd been given in his pocket as he went to where his mother was. She was in the kitchen when he found her, baking more pies.

"Mum, Mr. Todd said thank you for giving him a helping hand." Gerard's voice came out all nervous.

"That's quite alright. Are you okay dearie? You seem a little…hm…edgy." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Oh, oh I'm fine mum!" Gerard nodded unconvincingly.

"Tell me now; you're not ill again are you?" She asked seriously.

"No, no, I think I'm just tired, a bit dizzy, probably from being on my feet all day I expect." The boy reassured his mother.

"Okay love, well, you go lay down and get some rest, you've worked hard today dearie." She nodded to Gerard, drying a glass as she did so.

Gerard nodded once.

"Goodnight mother." He spoke before leaving the room.

**[A/N: PLEASE leave a review when you read this if you have the time. It really helps me to get opinions on things. Thank you. =D 3]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: Reviews! Anybody! Just opinions, good or bad, I'd really love them. Thank you. 3 Oh and a shoutout to Jean Paul Bonhomme; I just got the email that you subscribed! Glad you like it!]**

* * *

As he lay, trying to sleep, Gerard's thoughts would not move from Mr. Todd and his razor, not to mention his apparently very short temper. God knows what would've happened if he'd have argued anymore.

"Stop scaring yourself. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it." He told himself mentally.

_"He was perfectly aware of what he was doing and you know it."_ His conscience argued.

He sighed, still trying to hunt for some thought that would ease his mind, but his thoughts were stopped by the sound of pacing from upstairs. He listened closely to the sound, steady and slow, it lulled him into a dreamless sleep without him realizing. He woke to voices in the kitchen; he assumed Sweeney and his mother were talking.

"When Gerard wakes up, we'll all go down to the market." She said as Gerard dragged himself up.

He trudged sleepily into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. It was exactly as he had expected, Mr. Todd sitting in the chair beside the door, looking sulky and his mother behind the worktop making more pies, however pointless that may be.

"Oh, morning love. We're going down the market this morning, so go get ready for me and we can go." Mrs. Lovett smiled at her son.

"Yes mum." He paused, contemplating whether to say it or not. "Good morning Mr. Todd." He added quietly.

Sweeney looked up, surprised, not expecting to be spoken to, least of all said good morning to.

"Morning." He replied quietly.

Gerard smiled quickly and left the room. When he came back he was wearing a white shirt with a blue waistcoat, charcoal grey trousers that were frayed at the bottom and boots. All of these items looked either grubby or worn out, as though he hadn't had new clothes for a while, much like Mrs. Lovett's dresses.

"All ready then?"

Gerard nodded at his mother.

"Alright, let's go." She smiled.

Gerard followed after her and Mr. Todd followed shortly after that, hanging back for a couple of moments more as he normally did before he had to go anywhere. Gerard half listened to his mother explaining why they were going to the market.

"He's here every Thursday. Italian. All the rage, he is. Best barber in London they say." She told the man beside her.

Sweeney glanced at Mrs. Lovett and Gerard made a small noise of contradiction. He was annoying if anything. When they got there, they waited a minute or two before the little worker boy started advertising the Italian's product. During those minutes Sweeney noticed the Beadle through the crowd. He took a step and reached for his razor, almost smiling to himself, but Mrs. Lovett stopped him.

"Hang on." She said firmly, grabbing his leather coat to prevent him from going any further.

Mr. Todd stood rooted to the spot for a moment before surrendering and moving back to his original place between Gerard and his mother, pulling his coat back over the holster where he kept his razors. He looked away and up to the stage and Toby, the little worker boy started advertising. Half way through it, Sweeney spoke up to Mrs. Lovett, though rather loudly.

"Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?"

Mrs. Lovett glanced at him before continuing.

"Are we standing near an open trench?"

Toby's voice grew louder and he attempted to advertise over them.

"Wanna buy a bottle mister?" He almost yelled.

"What is this?" Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett said together when they got hold of a bottle.

"Smells like piss." Mr. Todd said, pulling a disgusted face.

Gerard sniggered.

"Smells like…ew!" His mother muttered.

"Looks like piss…this is piss….piss with ink." Sweeney went on.

He gave the bottle back to the man who had given it to him and told him to keep it off his boots, lest it eat through them.

"Get Pirelli's, use a bottle of it, ladies seem to love it-" Toby started again.

"Flies do too!" Mrs. Lovett called back.

The crowd laughed and a ridiculous looking man came out from the curtain behind Toby.

"I am Aldofo Pirelli, the king of the barbers, the barber of kings, e buon giorno, good day. I blow you a kiss!" The man blew a kiss.

Gerard glanced at Mr. Todd and giggled inwardly at his incredulously confused expression. The other barber continued.

"And I, the so famous Pirelli, I wish to know who has the nerve to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?" He asked.

There was a moment where everyone was silent.

"I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir and I say to you, that it is nothing but an arrant fraud concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager than I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank." Sweeney said carelessly.

There was a small murmur of discussion that rippled through the crowd. Mrs. Lovett and Gerard exchanged a grin as Signor Pirelli pulled a face at Sweeney's challenge.

"Do you see these razors?" He asked, holding two up.

The crowd was silent, which Mr. Todd took as everyone had acknowledged his friends as he turned back to Pirelli.

"I lay them against five pound. You are no match sir. Either accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham." He said.

Gerard raised his eyebrows. Surely Mr. Todd would never give up his razors, or even risk losing them.

"You hear this foolish man? Now please you will see how he will regret his folly." Pirelli said, taking his cape of and throwing it stupidly into the corner on a chair before calling his little worker to get the stage ready.

Gerard nearly burst out laughing, but managed to keep his composure.

"Who's for a free shave?" Sweeney asked, turning back to the crowd with a smirk.

Many of the men in the crowd raised their hands and Sweeney picked two. Gerard grinned.

"I guess he's pretty confident about this then." He thought to himself.

Gerard took Mr. Todd's leather jacket for him and held it over his shoulder.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" The pale barber asked when the stage was set up.

"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbors." The Beadle replied in a sickly-sweet voice.

Gerard watched Sweeney force a smile and turn away, rolling his eyes as he got ready for the contest.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: HUGE shoutout to Rubiie for her awesome review and seeming generally awesome. Keep those reviews coming please, my love! They're highly inspiring! 3]**

* * *

"Ready?" The Beadle asked.

"Ready." Pirelli replied.

There was a pause in which Mr. Todd looked around at the Beadle.

"Ready." He said quietly.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner." Beadle Bamford announced before blowing the whistle.

Pirelli had Toby beside him in an instant with the leather strap he needed to sharpen his razor. With every glide along the strap he was injuring Toby's hand, but he didn't care. Mr. Todd took his time, unlike Pirelli who seemed to be rushing everything.

_"You're gonna lose at this rate Mr. Todd."_ Gerard sighed in his mind.

Pirelli started going on about himself again.

"Now signorine, signori we mix the lather but first you gather around signorine, signori you are looking a man who have had the glory to shave the Pope. Mr. Sweeney whoever, I beg your pardon; you'll probably say it was only a cardinal, nope! It was the pope!"

Gerard rolled his eyes and chose to follow Mr. Todd's actions and ignore the stupidity coming from the ridiculous Italian to his left. Sweeney was definitely taking his time, which made it seem as though he would definitely lose, but he seemed calm and confident. So while Pirelli prattled on about himself, Sweeney worked at his own pace.

"The winner is Todd!" The Beadle proclaimed suddenly.

Gerard and his mother exchanged a smile and clapped with many other members of the audience. Sweeney just gave Pirelli a look as though to say,

"I told you so."

And Pirelli approached him with a sour expression at which Mr. Todd smirked as he placed his razor back in his holster.

"Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own." Pirelli said, bowing.

Mr. Todd was not facing him, not even when he spoke.

"The five pound." He held his hand up, moving his finger in a beckoning motion.

Pirelli's face turned sour again as he removed five pound from his purse and placed it in Sweeney's hand and Sweeney placed it in his pocket.

"May the good lord smile on you. Until we meet again. Come boy, come." He turned away and gave Toby a firm backhanded slap across the face so that he fell behind the red curtain.

Sweeney collected his things and walked back to Gerard and Mrs. Lovett.

"Best barber in London, eh mum?" Gerard smirked. "I told you he was just annoying."

Mrs. Lovett shrugged indifferently, turning to their neighbour.

"I suppose it's just me gentle heart, but I do hate to see a boy treated like that." She said quietly.

Mr. Todd nodded slightly as he pulled his coat back on, as if to agree with her. A man suddenly came and spoke to him.

"Congratulations Mr.…Todd. May I ask you sir; do you have your own establishment?" He asked.

Sweeney looked worried at being spoken to in such a friendly manner. Which made Gerard have to bite his laughter back again.

"He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor, above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street."

Sweeney had lost track of the conversation and was staring directly ahead. Gerard looked around them all discreetly and noticed the Beadle standing there. Then Sweeney approached him. As he neared, the Beadle turned around.

"I thank you sir. You are a paragon of integrity." Mr. Todd said in his normal soft tone.

"Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors. Your establishment is in Fleet Street you say?" The Beadle replied in his sickly-sweet voice.

Gerard rolled his eyes again. How stupid must people sound to make themselves seem special?

"Yes sir." Mr. Todd nodded.

"Then Mr. Todd, you shall surely see me there before the week is out." The Beadle gave a grin.

"You will be welcome Beadle Bamford. And I can guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know." Mr. Todd promised.

The Beadle gave another grin before walking away. Mrs. Lovett approached the barber first, who stared after the Beadle. Gerard followed behind her.

"Come on love." She encouraged Sweeney.

He turned slowly, following the two in front of him home.


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: Rubiie (I just suddenly thought "You'll soon drip precious, Rubiies" XD) and Stereophonic Aftershock (is that your killjoy name? If so, I loves it!) You make this so much more fun to upload, your reviews make me smile. They make dear Mr. Todd happy too! So keep them coming, my friends! =D)**

* * *

When they got back indoors at Fleet Street, Sweeney made to go straight upstairs, but Mrs. Lovett insisted that he stay downstairs and socialize for a while. He gave her a look before agreeing, promising to come back once he had put his beloved razors away. When he did come back, Gerard was complaining.

"He's so…ridiculous…the way he talks is irritating and he's bloody fat!"

"Who're we talking about?" Mr. Todd asked from the doorway.

Gerard jumped and turned around; he hadn't heard him come in.

"Oh, I'm talking about the Beadle." Gerard replied quietly.

The barber gave a small smile, more of a smirk really, but it almost held affection. He'd always wondered if anyone else thought poorly of the people he despised the most.

"Beadle Bamford is possibly the filthiest rat to ever crawl the streets of London. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who realizes this." He stated gladly.

"Now Mr. T, that's a bit harsh isn't it?" Mrs. Lovett frowned slightly.

"Now Mrs. Lovett, who does he work for?" Sweeney mocked slightly, glaring darkly.

Mrs. Lovett glanced at him once but said nothing.

"Does he work for Judge Turpin?" Gerard asked, forgetting himself slightly and blurting it out.

Sweeney looked at him with a slight anger flaring in his eyes.

"That he does." He nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Gerard always hated awkward silences, so he broke it as soon as he could without simply clearing his throat and saying 'so…'

"Who wants some gin?" He asked, his voice coming out in a high-pitched tone.

The barber who had apparently been sulking again looked up at him. He nodded.

"Yes please."

"Gerard, one for me too please, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

Gerard nodded, rushing out of the room. Sweeney raised his eyebrows.

"Why the random offer of gin?" He asked out of interest.

"No idea." Mrs. Lovett shrugged, smiling fondly.

When Gerard came back he placed a glass on the table beside Mr. Todd, one on the kitchen counter and kept one tightly in his hand.

"Thanks love." His mother smiled.

Mr. Todd nodded at him as he took a mouthful, which Gerard took as a thank you. He listened to the conversation rather than joining in, and once he had finished his drink he excused himself, leaving the seat free for Gerard to sit in.

"So…what do you think of Mr. Todd now you know him a bit better? You seemed a little bit off him at first." Mrs. Lovett asked her son quietly.

"He's a bit antisocial, alright though I suppose." Gerard shrugged.

"He is a bit. Oh well, he's a sweetheart really, I'm sure." His mother replied, smiling.

Gerard shook his head. Mothers, always trying to make people seem sweet.

"Okay mum, whatever you say. I'm gonna go down to the bakehouse."

Upon saying that he got out of his seat and left the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: Again, HUGE thanks to Rubiie and Stereophonic Aftershock for reviewing and being so awesome to me! Right now I have an eye infection and I'm subsequently experiencing a great deal of discomfort, so...if you would...be so kind as to maybe...drop another little review...make me feel better? =P Thankies also to Truthful Blasphemy, your review was sweet stuff, loved it!]**

While Gerard was grinding meat in the bakehouse, Mrs. Lovett decided to go and see how Mr. Todd was. When she got up there he was staring out of the window, sharpening his razors. He was catching his knuckles every so often, but he didn't seem to care. He'd make sure the razors were sparkling clean later anyway. She knocked before entering, though he didn't answer when she did knock.

"Hello Mr. T. How're ya doin'?" She asked.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come? 'Before the week is out' that's what he said." Sweeney replied frustrated as Mrs. Lovett sat down.

"Well who said the week's out? It's only Tuesday." She told him as though he was a little slow.

She was given a cold look before Mr. Todd threw one of the razors he was holding across the floor and stormed across the room. The razor landed under the dresser by the wall.

"Easy now, hush love, hush. Don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush. Wait." She cooed softly.

Sweeney mostly ignored her, paying more attention to the razor he still held.

"Hush love hush, think it through. Once it bubbles then what's to do? Watch it close, let it brew, wait." She continued.

He carried on starting at his razor, smirking at it before walking back across the room to the window.

"I've been thinking flowers…maybe daisies, to brighten up the room. Don't you think some flowers; pretty daisies might relieve the gloom? Ah, wait! Love, wait."

"And the judge…when will we get to him?" The barber asked, mostly talking to his razor.

He walked out of the door and stood at the top of the steps leading out of his shop.

"Can't you think of nothing else? Always broodin' away on ya wrongs and what happened heaven knows how many years ago. Come on." Mrs. Lovett replied, encouraging him back indoors.

As he was steered back through the door, Sweeney gripped the handle of his razor tighter, running his thumb along the intricate patterning.

"Slow love, slow, time's so fast. Now goes quickly, see, now is past. Soon will come, soon will last, wait." Mrs. Lovett continued, shutting the door before leading him across the room and sitting him down in his chair.

Sweeney continued staring at his razor, seeming to ignore her, but she tried none the less.

"Don't you know? Silly man, half the fun is to plan the plan. All good things come to those who can wait. Gillyflowers maybe…'stead of daisies, I don't know though .What do you think?"

"Gerard!"

Gerard looked up from the cloth in his hands to see Anthony standing in the doorway. He grinned.

"Long time, no see. How are you?" He asked, abandoning the worktop to speak to his friend.

"Gerard, I've met a girl. Her name is Johanna and there's a Judge, Judge Turpin who is her guardian and she's beautiful and lonely and she seems so sad and she dropped a key which must mean that she wants to come away with me! Gerard, I could get married to her and, and…" Anthony panted, stumbling over his words.

"Wow…some girl eh?" Gerard laughed.

"Honestly, she's beautiful, and pale, and she has yellow hair." The sailor described.

Gerard stopped breathing for a second. Beautiful and pale with yellow hair…surely it couldn't be the same Johanna that Mr. Todd had mentioned. There had to be more than one pretty blond girl named Johanna…

"Do you know anyone who I can speak to who has enough room to keep her there for just an hour or two? I don't want to be a burden on you or anything." He asked.

"Um…Mr. Todd lives upstairs…" Gerard muttered uncertainly.

Anthony's face lit up.

"I know him! Thank you!" He clapped his hands on Gerard's shoulders for a second before rushing out and up the stairs.

Gerard shook his head and sighed.

Mr. Todd had thrown Mrs. Lovett a frown when she called him silly, but let it pass. After all, she was being more logical than he was, but that didn't change the fact that he so desperately wanted the Judge and the Beadle gone. He looked back out of his window, but remained in his seat. He was broken out of his usual reverie by footsteps up the stairs. He dashed across the room and put his back to the wall beside the door just before it flew open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me." Anthony's familiar voice said in an apology, he had never known Gerard's mother very well.

"Mrs. Lovett sir." She replied, sounding slightly bored.

"A pleasure ma'am." Anthony nodded as Sweeney emerged from his hiding place.

He shut the door and began speaking very quickly to the barber.

"Mr. Todd, there's a girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl and lonely, but beautiful too and…" He rambled.

"Slow down son." Sweeney said quietly, encouraging him across the room and sitting him down in the chair.

"Yes, I'm sorry. This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then this morning she dropped this." Anthony held up a key on a strand of ribbon. "Surely a sign that Johanna wants me to help her. That's her name, Johanna and Turpin is her guardian. He's a judge of some sort. Once he goes to court I'm going to slip into the house, release her and beg her to come away with me, _tonight_!" The sailor continued.

"Oh this is very romantic." Mrs. Lovett commented.

"Yes." Anthony breathed, grinning at her.

Sweeney was too shocked to roll his eyes. _Johanna?_ He watched Anthony, knowing he would have more to say.

"But I don't know anyone in London, you see and I need somewhere safe to bring her until I've hired a coach to take us away. If I could keep her here _just_ for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt." He explained.

Mr. Todd's eyes went from the grey London sky, to Anthony's hopeful little face to Mrs. Lovett's searching expression.

"Bring her here love." The baker, not looking away from the barber.

"Thank you ma'am!" Anthony replied, turning to her, seeming thoroughly excited. "Mr. Todd?" He asked, turning back.

He gathered the strength to nod at the sailor who stood up immediately and shook his hand furiously.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you my friend! Thank you ma'am!" He said to the two in the room before rushing out.

Sweeney's hand dropped slowly to his side when it had been released and he watched Anthony leave, still processing the information he'd just received. He walked back across the room to the smaller window.

"Seems like the fates are favoring you at last Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Mm." Mr. Todd grunted.

"What is it! You'll have her back before the days out!" She asked exasperatedly.

"What about him?" Sweeney asked darkly.

"Him? Oh well, let him bring her here and, since you're so hot for a little…" Mrs. Lovett pointed at her throat. "That's the throat to slit my dear….poor little Johanna, all those years without a scrap of motherly affection. Ah well, soon see to that."

Sweeney continued to stare out of his little window in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N: It is finally here, my faithful friends! (That's you lot, Stereophonic, Rubiie and Blasphemy!) Oh, and at the end there's another authour's note with a little story about something that happened today, it's very relevant! BUT READ THE CHAPTER FIRST! D]**

Mrs. Lovett joined Sweeney at the window, wondering what could possibly be so interesting. At first she didn't see anyone, but then Pirelli and Toby emerged from an alley across the street.

"Hello. What's he doing here?" She asked rhetorically.

The barber turned to her, his face showing the tiniest sign of enthusiasm.

"Keep the boy downstairs." He told her.

She nodded once before leaving. Mr. Todd turned around and went to tidy up a little bit, even if it was liable to get a bit messy anyway, he wanted it tidy to start with at least. Mrs. Lovett met Pirelli and his little worker at the bottom of the stairs

"Signora, is Mr. Todd at home?" Pirelli asked.

"Plying his trade upstairs." Her eyes moved to Toby. "Aw, would you look at it now? You wouldn't mind if I gave him a nice, juicy meat pie would you?" She replied, doing as she had been asked.

"Si, si, si, whatever you want." Pirelli replied, ushering them both out of the way.

Toby smiled slightly at Mrs. Lovett as she stepped past his master and led him into the pie shop.

"Come on lad. Your teeth are strong I hope. Close the door." She said kindly.

Gerard was sitting on the bench, picking at his fingernails when they got in. He smiled at Toby who smiled shyly back at him. Mrs. Lovett smiled uneasily at her son; he had no idea what Mr. Todd would probably do either.

"Get you a nice, lovely pie." She said absentmindedly to Toby.

She pulled out a plate, blew the dust of it and dropped a pie in a middle of it.

"Sit down, make yourself comfy." She told Toby in her usual motherly tone.

Gerard scooted over on the seat and Toby sat beside him, taking his hat off.

Meanwhile upstairs Pirelli rapped on the window of the door with his white-gloved knuckles to attract the attention of the other barber who was brushing off his chair.

"Come in." He replied, standing up.

Pirelli ducked under the door frame to avoid knocking his hat off as he came in and shut the door gently behind him.

"Mr. Todd." He acknowledged.

"Signor Pirelli." Sweeney replied almost mockingly.

There was a small pause.

"Call me Davey. Davey Collins' the name when it's not professional." He discarded his hat, cane, gloves and cape on a chest beside the door. "I'd like me five quid back if you don't mind."

"Why?" Todd questioned, keeping his tone casual, but he couldn't help the confused and annoyed frown off his face.

"Because you entered into our little wager on false pretences my friend. So that you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future…I'll be taking half your profits from herewith. Share and share alike." There was another pause before Davey turned to him. "Mr. Benjamin Barker."

He narrowed his eyes the smallest amount before looking down and away from the other man. He was in no position to kill him yet, there would be a struggle if he tried.

"There we are. Tuck in." Mrs. Lovett smiled softly at the grubby little blond before her.

Toby did so, taking a huge bite out of the pie. Gerard wrinkled his nose; he really must be starving to want to eat that.

"I like to see a man with a healthy appetite. Reminds me of my dear Albert. Liked to gorge himself to blotation he did." His mother mused fondly, looking over at a picture of her deceased husband.

"He didn't have your nice head of hair though." Gerard interjected, mocking his father's baldness as always.

"To tell the truth, it gets awful hot." The boy replied, pulling the blond hair off and revealing a shock of messy black hair underneath and ruffling it.

Gerard grinned, glancing at his mother who glanced towards the ceiling.

"Yes, this'll do nicely." Collins muttered, examining the shop.

Sweeney said nothing and continued to stare out of his window.

"You don't remember me do you? Why should you? I was just a little nipper you hired for a couple of weeks sweeping up hair. But I remember these. And how could I ever forget you Mr. Barker?" The faux Italian continued, smiling as he carefully held one of the razors from the box. "I used to sit, right here…and dream of the day when I could become a proper barber myself. You might say that you was…inspiration to me." He concluded, swinging the razor in and out of the handle.

Sweeney glanced at the razor before averting his eyes and walking away, struggling not to let his temper get the better of him too soon. As he crossed the room he glanced at the razors still in the box and stopped in front of the kettle.

"So has we got a deal? Or should I run down the street to me old pal, Beadle Bamford? What do you say to that now," He put his Italian accent on again. "Mr. Sweeney Todd?" He laughed mockingly.

The kettle started whistling, adding to the rage building inside him. He grabbed the handle and spun around, smacking the idiot behind him around the face with it, putting as much force as he could into it. It only took two hits and he was on the floor, he slammed the kettle into his face roughly eight more times before the anger had subsided. He dropped the kettle, causing water to spill over the floorboards and walked around to the chair in the middle of the room, collapsing in it, his chest heaving.

Toby looked up at the ceiling, wondering what all the noise was, and Gerard did the same, frowning. Mrs. Lovett looked down and banged a bowl and a rolling pin on the counter.

"My, my, my. Always work to be done. Spic and span, that's my motto." She said hurriedly, wiping at the side with a cloth.

Toby seemed to see that as a good enough excuse for the commotion and passed it off as that he wasn't concentrating enough to know where e sound came from. Gerard however frowned at his mother. The place was anything _but_ spic and span. Something had to be wrong with the situation.

"So, how'd you end up with that dreadful Italian?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Got me from the workhouse. Been there since I was born." There was a pause before a realization came to him. "Oh God! He's got an appointment with his tailor! If he's late he'll blame me!" The boy exclaimed, running out of the room and up the stairs.

"Wait!" Mrs. Lovett half-whispered urgently, but he was already gone.

She looked at the ceiling and then back at Gerard. Gerard was frowning suspiciously, leaning back with his feet on the table and his arms crossed. He put his feet back on the floor after receiving a stern look, but continued to frown as he tried to figure out what was going on.

**[A/N: Okay, so, I went for an interview today in the town near me. There's a little tiny café/resteraunt thing that sells _'Pukka Pies' _and let me tell you, they are DELICIOUS! Only, I've barely ever seen anyone in there. Next to this tiny little place is a desolate little alleyway. Very narrow. Now, today, as I passed it on my way back, I noticed something new. There was a sign standing just at the entrance of the alleyway. It had an arrow pointing down the alley and it had "Ben's Barbers" written on it. Sure enough, when I looked down the alley way; brand new barber shop, seems to have appeared out of nowhere in this empty little alley! The creepy thing to go along with this barber's name apparently being Ben, is that suddenly, the little café place seemed to be full of people. I tell you no lies here, friends, I assure you. I'm tempted to go down the alley and ask this barber if his surname is Barker, but I don't want to be hit with a kettle. XD]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: You know who you three are, shoutouts to you again. 'Special one to Stereophonic this time, but you all recieve equal shares of my love. Now, I'm in a right horrible mood; I woke up like it, this is where you come in. I have a feeling that if you dropped some comments for me, it'd make me just that little bit happier, so if you could, my friends? Oh and seeing as it's such a short chapter, if you want me to, I'll post the next one.]**

* * *

Toby raced up the stairs, two steps at a time clinging onto the banister as he went.

"Signor, you've got an appointment!" He said quickly as he opened the door.

He glanced around the room, seeing no-one until his eyes fell on Mr. Todd making a cup of tea. He set the kettle down with a metallic thud.

"Signor Pirelli's been called away. Better run after him." He told Toby quietly.

"No sir, I should stay here, or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one for the lashings." Toby backed away a little, sitting on the chest by the door.

Unbeknownst to him, his masters body was in that chest, save for one hand which hung out of it, but he hadn't seen that. The barber turned to him, noticing what the boy hadn't and a flash of panic shot through him.

"So…Mrs. Lovett give you a pie did she?" He asked, managing to smile a little.

"She's a real lady." Toby replied, nodding.

"That she is." The barber agreed, mustering another smile before glancing at the hand as it twitched. "But if I know a growing boy…there's still room for more pie, eh?" He added quickly as he walked over to Toby.

"Yes sir."

He hadn't eaten properly in ages; of course there was room for more pie!

"Then why don't you wait for your master downstairs? Be another pie in it for you I'm sure." Sweeney placed a hand on Toby's small shoulder, guiding him towards the door.

"No. I should stay here." He replied stubbornly.

Sweeney wanted to tell him to get out and leave it at that, but he thought it better to be kind to him. He was only a boy after all; he wasn't going to cause any trouble yet.

"Tell you what. Why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett, that I said to give you a nice big tot of gin?"

Toby's face lit up.

"Thank you sir!" He exclaimed, rushing out again.

Mr. Todd held the door shut for a moment longer than he needed before stepping back to shoot an irritated look at the chest where Davey Collins' body was. He set his cup down and picked up a razor, walking over to the chest slowly. He opened it, standing in a position where, when Collin kneeled to try and get out, he would be standing further back than he would be kneeling. The offending man's breaths were short and raspy as he struggled to get up and he doubled over the edge of the box, looking as though he was going to be sick, although he probably wasn't. Silently, Sweeney unfolded his razor and leaned down to place it near 'Pirelli's' throat, pulling his head back a little before dragging the blade across, causing blood to spurt out and bubble slightly as the other man emitted strangled gurgling sounds. He lowered the bloody mess of a body back into the chest and closed it before starting to wipe the blood off of the blade, completely ignoring his soaked sleeve on the basis that he had plenty more shirts that he could wear.


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N: Can I hear a big BOO HISS for Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford? CAN I! It'd make Mr. Todd very happy, you know. ;D]**

* * *

Meanwhile, in another corner of London, Judge Turpin was in court, trying a young red-haired boy.

"This is the _second_ time, sir you have been brought before this bench. Though it is my earnest wish ever to temper justice with mercy, your _persistent_ dedication to a life of crime is an abomination before God and man. I therefore sentence you to hang by the neck until you're dead, and may the Lord have mercy on your soul. Court is adjourned." He announced before slamming his gavel down noisily.

The boy wept quietly as the other men in the room rose and began to leave, save for the ones who were collecting him. As the Judge walked down the stairs of the building, the Beadle caught up with him.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Just the sentence we wanted." He said graciously.

"Was he guilty?" The Judge inquired out of curiosity.

"Well if he didn't do it he's surely done something to warrant a hanging." The Beadle replied, sounding amused.

"What man has not?" Turpin murmured.

"Sorry?"

"No matter. Come," Judge Turpin patted his shoulder. "Walk home with me."

Beadle Bamford shook out his cane and strode along to catch up.

"I have news for you my friend. In order to shield her from the evils of this world…I have decided to marry my dear Johanna." The Judge told him proudly.

"Ah, sir, happy news indeed!" Bamford congratulated.

"Strange though, when I offered myself to her she showed a certain…reluctance." Turpin sounded confused as he expressed this.

"Excuse me my lord; may I request permission to speak?"

The Judge nodded slightly once to say yes.

"Forgive me if I suggest my lord, you're looking less than your best. My lord there's powder upon your vest and stubble upon your cheek. And ladies, my lord are weak." Beadle told him hurriedly, not wanting to offend him by pointing out obvious flaws.

"_Stubble_, you say?" He checked his reflection in the window. "Well perhaps I am a little…overhasty, in the mornings." He frowned a little.

"Fret not though my lord. I know a place, a barber, my lord, of skill. Thus armed with a shaven face, some eau de cologne to brace and musk to enhance the chase my lord, you'll dazzle the girl until…"

"Until?" The Judge urged.

"She bows to your every will." Beadle grinned.

"A barber? Take me to him." Turpin said immediately.

"His name is Todd, my lord and he is the very last _word_ in barbering." Beadle explained...


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N: Read chapter 11 first, I only post them both because a certain, truthfully blashphemous person whined that Gerard was nowhere to be seen. That and hey, more chapters = more comments and more comments = more pies! =D Do not worry, my friends, Gerard will become very involved soon enough. You just have to be patient. I love you all! That means YOU, Blasphemy, Aftershock and Rubiie!]**

* * *

"You ought to slow down a bit lad. It'll go straight to your head." Gerard told Toby as he drank another tumbler of gin.

Mrs. Lovett watched him, leaning on her hand with her elbow on the table, waiting until she had to pour him another.

"They used to give it to us in the workhouse, so's we could sleep. Not that you'd wanna sleep in that place mind, not with the things what happened in the dark." Toby replied.

"That's nice dear. Gerard why don't you go pop in on Mr. Todd for a tick? Maybe get him down here?" Mrs. Lovett yawned a little.

Gerard stared at her for a second; wanting to say no, but decided against arguing with her while she was tired. He slipped past the table and strolled out of the door. He couldn't hear anything as he made his way up the stairs.

"Mr. Todd, mum wants you. Where's Pirelli?" He said casually as he could from the doorway, looking around.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sweeney replied, thoughtlessly turning around to face him.

He didn't look up, he was still wiping his razor, making sure every little bit of blood was cleaned off.

"What happened to your shirt? Where's Pirelli?" Gerard asked, wide-eyed and terrified of the answer.

The barber looked up with only his eyes and glared at him.

"It doesn't matter where he is and what happened to my shirt, my dear boy, is none of your business."

Gerard gaped at him before looking around again for any signs of what could have happened. His eyes fell on the blood still dripping down the side of the box. He lifted the lid and peeked in before dropping it with a gasp.

"Right, now you've got your answers, go tell your mother I'll be there in a minute." Sweeney told him firmly.

"Yes Mr. Todd." Gerard nodded, rushing back out.

His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he made his way downstairs. Did anyone else know? Did his mother know?

"Oh hello. Where's Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked as he came through the door.

"You might wanna go upstairs and talk to him." Gerard told her shakily.

Mrs. Lovett nodded before leaving the room. Gerard took her seat and stared at the bottle of gin before taking a swig of it. Toby was already too drunk to care, he just wanted another glass.

"That lad is drinking me out of house and home. How long till Pirelli gets back?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"He won't be back." Mr. Todd replied, turning to face her.

She already knew about what he was doing, so what was the harm in it this time? She gasped at him.

"Mr. T, you didn't!"

He lifted his head up, still looking down at his razor. The way he did it seemed smug, as though he didn't care at all. Mrs. Lovett closed the door, still giving him a shocked look as she went and lifted the lid of the chest before gasping and slamming it shut again.

"You're barking mad! Killing a man what done you no harm!" She whispered.

"He recognized me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me. Half me earnings." The reply was calm, as though he was completely unaffected by any of it.

"Ah well, that's a different matter then. For a moment there I thought you'd lost your marbles." Mrs. Lovett half-sighed, relieved.

He probably _had_ lost his marbles, but she preferred to agree with him and avoid offending him than risk ending up in the same bloody mess. She pulled the lid up properly to get a better look.

"All that blood. Poor bugger. Oh well." She mumbled to herself before searching through his clothes, pulling out a purse which she slipped down her corset saying, "Well, waste not, want not."

All of the time while she was busying herself with that, Sweeney had been cleaning and examining his razor repeatedly, all though it clearly didn't need any more polishing, it looked better when it was shinier.

"So, what're we gonna do about the boy then?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

The barber stared intently at the razor in front of his face for a moment.

"Send him up." He said quietly.

"Oh, we don't need to worry about him, he's a simple thing." Nellie replied quickly, she'd grown fond of Toby.

"Send him up!" Mr. Todd replied louder, half-ordering Mrs. Lovett to do as she was told.

"Now Mr. T…surely one's enough for today. Besides I was thinking of hiring the lad to help me around the shop. Me poor knees aren't what they used to be." She replied softly.

He didn't see the point in that, as she already had a son to help her, but he relented anyway.

"Alright." He replied in a gentler voice as he walked past her, back to his small window.

"Of course we're gonna have to stock up on the gin. Boy drinks like a sailor."

Mrs. Lovett thought vaguely of Anthony as she said this.

Sweeney was only half listening as he scanned the streets, seeing if there was anyone interesting walking by. His eyes widened as he saw two figures appear from the same alley that Pirelli and Toby had. One of them pointed towards his shop and the other walked in the direction he had pointed.

"The Judge!" He whispered, stepping back from the window.

He looked around the room quickly before his eyes fell on Mrs. Lovett.

"Get out." He said before looking around again.

She didn't quite compute what he'd said.

"Get out!" He growled slightly.

She came to her senses suddenly and left. Sweeney rushed to the dresser to make sure everything was in its proper place and caught a glimpse of his sleeve in the mirror.

_"Shit!"_

He grabbed the stained fabric with the other hand as he stared worriedly at his reflection, as though it might give him an idea. He looked down to his left and saw his jacket, snatching it up before throwing it behind him and slipping his arms into the sleeves just in time. The bell above his door chimed as someone entered. He turned to face the Judge, putting on a politely surprised expression.


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N: Can I get another 'BOO HISS' for Judge Turpin? And if I can't get one, can Mr. Todd get one? I bet you'll all get a kiss on the cheek for it. ;P XD Oh and before you read, I know I missed out Pretty Women, but there's a story as to why. Okay, right. I spent AGES writing the whole thing out, with the song in it, but as I finished it,my computer crashed and I lost it. It wasn't the computer's fault, of course. _It was Turpin's! _And the next thing I tried to write with Turpin in it did the same, so it MUST be his fault. XD**** Anyways, it's been a while, has it not, my friends? I haven't spoken to any of you in quite some time, so let me know how much you _adore_ Turpin's _wonderful_ company after you read this, yes? Yes. =D I love you! (There's also another interesting story at the end.)]**

* * *

"Mr. Todd?" The Judge asked from the doorway.

"At your service." He bowed slightly. "An honor, to receive your patronage milord."

"You know me, sir?" Turpin questioned, frowning slightly.

"Who in this wide world does not know the great Judge Turpin?" Sweeney smiled slightly.

The Judge nodded slightly as though remembering his importance before examining the room. The barber watched him intently, his patience wearing thinner with every passing second.

"These premises are hardly prepossessing and yet, the Beadle tells me that you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city." Turpin informed him.

"That is gracious of him sir." He replied. "What may I do for you today sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit sir, sit." He said, taking the Judge's coat from him.

"You see sir a man infatuate with love, her ardent and eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone and lend me your most seductive tone, a sprinkling perhaps of French cologne but first sir I think, a shave." Turpin told him, finally removing his tie and sitting down.

"The closest I ever gave." He murmured.

He whistled absentmindedly to himself as he gathered his shaving equipment.

"Hey Toby…you've got flour in your hair." Gerard smirked.

"What? No I haven't!" Toby frowned confusedly.

Gerard chortled as he dumped a spoonful of flour on him just as his mother walked through the door.

"Gerard! How old are you?" She scolded him.

Gerard burst out laughing as Toby tried to brush the remaining flour out of his dark hair.

"I'm sorry mum, I had to do it. He's just so…not floury…and I'm covered, it makes it fair!" He laughed, as though it would completely excuse tipping flour on Toby's head.

"It doesn't matter!" She half-sighed, half-laughed, shaking her head.

"Look I'm sorry okay, it's funny."

He didn't sound sorry at all in Mrs. Lovett's opinion. The shop door flew open suddenly, startling her. Yet again, a very windswept looking Anthony stood panting in the doorway.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Gerard! Gerard, Johanna, I spoke to Johanna and she said she'd leave with me tonight! Gerard, Johanna is running away with me!" He panted.

"I understood the first time Anthony." Gerard laughed.

"Brilliant! I have to go and tell Mr. Todd, I'll be right back!" Anthony nodded, rushing out again.

Gerard opened his mouth to yell at him to wait, but he was already gone.

'~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Todd! I've seen Johanna and she said she'd leave with me…tonight…" Anthony faltered upon seeing the Judge.

"You…there is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time. Johanna, elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you, nor any other man shall _ever_ set eyes on her again." He said, standing up and wiping his face before turning to Sweeney and pointing at him. "As for you barber, it's all to clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom for you'll have none of mine!" He ranted, grabbing his things and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Sweeney had stood stock-still the whole time, watching as everything unraveled in front of his very eyes.

"Mr. Todd, you have to help me." Anthony begged.

"Out…"

"Mr. Todd please!"

"Out."

"Mr. Todd!"

"OUT!"

Anthony fled the room, preferring not to be shouted at by a man with a razor in his hand.

* * *

**[A/N: SWEENEY BITCH-FIT; COMMENCE! Anyways.**

**Okay, so, I did my work experience last week in a nursery. There was a little girl called Lucy Todd, and a little boy named Benjamin, either Baker or Barker, and his daddy is a barber. So, these kids are best friends. XD And Benjamin got bored and pretended to cut my hair with castinets and tell me about his daddy.  
Benjamin: My daddy's a barbie, I want to be one too.  
Me: Like...a barbie dolly? *wtf?*  
Him: No, silly! He cuts the other mans's hair for them.  
Me: That's a barber, sweetie.  
Him: Oh...  
There was an evil little girl called Sophie who came and pulled Lucy's hair during story time and made her cry. Benjamin got up and shouted at her. XD And when he fell off a spacehopper at playtime, he shouted at that too. When Lucy told him to shut up he nearly burst into tears. XD Poor thing. There was also little boy who got obsessed with me because we had the same name, but he was so fucking cute, he just wanted to cuddle all the time!**

**One last thing. I read an interview with the Way brothers today, and one of them said "If you keep going to the barbershop, eventually you're gonna get your hair cut." And I was SO sure they were gonna say throat because the line ended at 'your'. XD]**


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N: VOILA! I present to you the wonder of...um...Mr. Todd...losing his mind... *awkward cough and smile* ANYWAY! I don't know about anyone else, but this is one of the best parts in the movie for me, and Sweeney just...I'm nothing but a hot puddle of goo. His hotness (yay for being grammatically incorrect!) melts me. So much love to YOU GUYS! Don't act like you don't know who you are by now, I've mentioned you nearly every chapter for a while. XD]**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett burst through the door a moment or so after Anthony had gone.

"All this shouting and running about, what's happened!" She asked, staring at Sweeney in disbelief.

"I had him…" He whispered, looking almost horrified.

"The sailor busted in I know and then I saw them both running down the stairs!"

Gerard came into the room and shut the door.

"I had him!" Sweeney shouted. "His throat was bare beneath my hand…"

"There, there dear calm down." Mrs. Lovett told him nervously, glancing at Gerard.

"NO I had him! His throat was _there_ and he'll never come again!"

Gerard's heart sank; clearly, dear Mr. Todd was clearly not a happy bunny.

"Easy now, hush, love hush, I keep telling you…" His mother started, attempting to calm the other man down.

"When!" He shouted, spinning around and glaring at her.

"What's your rush?" Gerard asked nervously.

"Why did I wait! _You_ told me to wait and now he'll never come again!" The barber yelled, taking a step or two towards Mrs. Lovett. He glanced momentarily at Gerard before he turned back to his window. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with the people who're filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it…but not for long…." A small smirk, full of malice, made its way onto his face.

Gerard attempted to silently tell his mother to leave the room, but she refused.

"They all deserve to die…tell you why Mrs. Lovett, tell you why! Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett there are two kinds of men, and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face!" He had moved to shout at his reflection in the broken mirror in the corner. "Look at me Mrs. Lovett, look at you! No we all deserve to die!" He continued, walking towards them. "Even _you_ Mrs. Lovett, even I."

As he spoke he pushed Gerard against the wall, still talking to and looking at Mrs. Lovett. Gerard's face was painted with nervousness, but some strange, irrational part of him wanted to smile, or laugh, or…or…grab the man and kiss him! Another part of him told him they were all terrible ideas - thankfully the more dominant part. Mrs. Lovett finally left when the barber had steered Gerard across the room, not particularly wanting to see her son become a similar bloody mess to Pirelli; if he did, she would find out later, but she didn't want to watch.

"Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief," Sweeney pulled Gerard into the chair. "For the rest of us death with be a relief – we all deserve to die!"

Gerard turned his head away from the razor that was now at his throat, trying to gauge what the barber was going to do by his expression. The vague, thoughtful look didn't tell him a lot, but he carried on looking. He had noticed as soon as Sweeney had arrived that he was strangely attractive, and being so close to him made Gerard feel embarrassed, as if he was afraid that the barber could read his thoughts. Suddenly he started moving away, razor and all, talking about how he would never see his wonderful daughter again as he returned to his window. Gerard turned away from him, feeling intrusive.

"FINISHED…alright!"

Gerard jumped and looked around at his sudden shout.

"You sir! How about a shave? Come and visit your good friend Sweeney! You sir, too sir! Welcome to the grave, I will have vengeance…I will have salvation…"

Gerard gaped, astonished as he watched Sweeney walk around the room, pointing and swinging his razor and shouting at what appeared to be imaginary people. The question was, were they imaginary to _him_?

"Sweeney's, waiting. _I want you bleeders._"

Following the growl that took his voice for just a sentence, Gerard averted his eyes from the barber, biting his lip, embarrassed at how much it turned him on. What a talent he had for putting himself in awkward or threatening situations.

As Sweeney dropped to his knees and spoke heartbrokenly about his poor Lucy, Gerard stood and moved to stand beside the chair. The barber declared that he was apparently full of joy, holding his razors to the sky and Gerard raised his eyebrows, bemused. Suddenly Mr. Todd seemed to remember himself, and a look of confusion swept across his face as he lowered his arms, his eyes darting across the floor in front of him.

"That's all very well…but what are we going to do about him?" Gerard asked, trying to change the subject and be casual, nodding towards where Pirelli was hidden.

There was no reply, the barber just carried on kneeling on the floor silently staring at it.

"Hello? D'you hear me?" Gerard asked, coming closer to him.

Still, there was no reply.

"Come on." Gerard sighed, hauling him off the floor with quite some difficulty. "You great useless thing." He muttered, leading him downstairs and sitting him at a table.


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N: Updated so that Gerard has a bigger part in it, cuz it was boring when I first wrote it! ENJOY, MY FRIENDS! =D]**

* * *

"Sit down." Gerard muttered, leaving the now seemingly incapable barber on a bench.

Mrs. Lovett followed her son through to the living room where he picked up the almost-empty bottle of gin from the floor beside Toby.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I don't think it's me you should be worrying about." Gerard half-laughed.

"What happened?" His mother whispered quieter.

"Nothing…he just…went a bit mad." He shrugged, taking the gin into the kitchen.

Mrs. Lovett followed him with a sigh; he really didn't seem to understand the concept of danger sometimes.

"There. Drink it down." Gerard said quietly, pouring some gin in a glass, pushing it towards Sweeney.

The barber remained silent as he picked the glass up, taking a drink from it, wrinkling his nose up a little at the first taste. He was surprised to say the least; he was being looked after, which wasn't something he expected.

"Now, we've got a body moldering away upstairs. What do you intend we should do about that then?" Mrs. Lovett asked quietly.

"Later on when it's dark…we'll take it to some secret place and _bury it_." Sweeney replied, watching the glass as he span it in his fingers.

Gerard rolled his eyes. How unimaginative.

"Yeah. Course we could do that." He muttered.

Mrs. Lovett got up and opened the curtain to look out of the window.

"Don't suppose he's got any relatives gonna come poking round looking for him." She paused, a thoughtful look coming across her face. "Seems a downright shame…" She said quietly.

"Shame?" Sweeney muttered, raising his eyebrows, looking at her.

Gerard frowned at her; what could she possibly be on about now?

"Seems an awful waste…such a nice, plump frame what's-his-name has…" She said, sounding bright, like she'd thought of something magnificent.

"Had." Gerard corrected her.

"Has." She corrected back. "Nor he can't be traced…"

Sweeney frowned at Gerard, who seemed to suddenly catch on to whatever his mother was prattling on about.

"Business needs a lift…debts to be erased…think of it as thrift!" He said, getting enthusiastic, despite the fact that the idea grossed him out.

"As a gift!" Mrs. Lovett added.

"If you get our drift…" Gerard said quietly.

Sweeney remained silent, he was so confused!

"Seems an awful waste…I mean with the price of meat what it is, when you get it." Nellie sighed, feigning downheartedness.

"_If_ you get it." Gerard added quietly in the barber's direction.

"Ahh…" He half-smiled suddenly.

"Good, you got it!" Gerard grinned.

"Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop…business never better using only pussycats and toast!" Mrs. Lovett continued, looking pleased that Mr. Todd had finally caught up.

"Now, a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most…and I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!" Gerard said, sniggering a little at his own choice of words.

Sweeney shot him a somewhat amused glance before he spoke.

"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion! Eminently practical and yet appropriate, as always. Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived without you all these years, I'll never know!" He said, looking very animated.

They spoke over each other for a moment or two, before Sweeney gave a reference to the dog-eat-dog world that could be seen through the window as Gerard moved around behind the counter and grabbed a pie.

"These are desperate times Mrs. Lovett…desperate measures are called for." Sweeney reasoned their actions, his voice soft and pleased.

"Here we are…" Gerard said. "Hot, out of the oven."

The barber turned and looked at him, his eyes glittering.

"What is that?" He asked walking towards the counter.

"It's…" Gerard trailed off thoughtfully, leaning on his hands, his elbows on the worktop.

"Priest! Have a little priest!" Mrs. Lovett continued for him from the window.

"Is it really good?" Sweeney asked, turning around to join her again.

"Sir, it's _too good_, at least." Gerard grinned, joining them both also. "Then again they don't commit sins of the flesh…"

"So it's pretty fresh." He and his mother said in unison, both wearing the same grin.

Sweeney frowned. "Awful lot of fat."

"Only where it's sat." Mrs. Lovett countered.

"Haven't you got poet or something like that?"

"No, you see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased?" Gerard responded, smirking at his own joke.

"Try the priest!" Mrs. Lovett insisted.

Sweeney frowned and walked to a different window, followed by Gerard and his mother. Gerard scoured the streets for someone who looked appealing.

"Lawyers rather nice." He spoke up, cocking his head to the side.

"If it's for a price."

"Order something else though, to follow, since no-one should swallow it twice."

"Anything that's lean?"

Gerard and Mrs. Lovett shared a glance, both asking the same joking question; would he ever make his mind up?

"Well then if you're British and loyal, you might enjoy Royal Marine. Anyway it's clean." Mrs. Lovett suggested.

"Though, of course, it tastes of wherever it's been." Gerard added with a smirk.

"Is that squire on the fire?" Sweeney asked.

"Mercy, no sir look closer you'll notice it's grocer." Mrs. Lovett replied, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Looks thicker, more like vicar…"

"No, it has to be grocer!" Gerard grinned, leaning into the barber a little and looking up at him. "_It's green_." He whispered.

As Mrs. Lovett returned to the counter, Sweeney raised an eyebrow and looked down at Gerard, finding him oddly amusing. As he walked away from the window, he encouraged Gerard to follow him with one hand on the back of his neck. Suppressing a shiver, Gerard crossed his arms and looked up at the barber as he spoke to Mrs. Lovett.

"The history of the world, my love…"

"Save a lot of graves, do a lot of relative's favors." Mrs. Lovett mused, not looking up at him.

"Is those below serving those up above!" He continued, still walking with Gerard to the other side of the kitchen.

"Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors." Mrs. Lovett responded, this time looking up with a smirk.

Sweeney span Gerard around to face him and fixed him with an extremely approving look.

"How gratifying, for once, to know…" He began.

"That those above will serve those down below!" Gerard said with him, smirking as he caught onto what he was saying.

That earned him and even more approving look, making him grin as he pulled the curtain beside him back. There was a pause as Sweeney leaned on the windowsill and frowned deeply at a man across the street, talking to two fairly well off women. That wasn't why he was frowning, however. His clothes…

"What is _that_?" The barber asked, deadly serious.

"It's fop!" Gerard replied cheerfully, running to join his mother behind the counter.

"Finest in the shop!" Mrs. Lovett added, nudging her son. "Or we have some shepherd's pie, peppered, with actual shepherd on top and I've just begun!"

Gerard wrinkled his nose at the shepherd's pie.

"Here's the politician, so oily, it's served with a doily; have one!" He said picking up….something, from the counter and holding it out to Sweeney who had strolled across to stand opposite them.

The barber took the…thing from Gerard and tilted it sideways, causing some strange sloppy stuff to drip from it.

"Put it on a bun…" He suggested uncertainly, putting it down and making sure none of the strange gunk was on his hand. "Well, you never know if it's going to run."

Gerard thought for a moment…why would you put it on a bun? Wouldn't that make a pie-burger? Bizarre…

"Try the friar, fried its drier." Mrs. Lovett chirped as she picked up a pie, breaking Gerard out of his thoughts.

As she said this, Sweeney strolled further down the counter. Spying something he liked the look of, he picked up a rather lethal meat-cleaver and looking at it.

"No, the clergy is really too course and too mealy." He retorted, turning around and walking back, meat-cleaver in hand.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Then _actor_, it's compacter!"

"Ah, but always arrives overdone!" Sweeney countered smartly as he walked around to where Gerard stood, trapping him where he was, and raising his lovely meat-cleaver to his throat earning a startled look from the younger man. "I'll come again when you have _judge_ on the menu."

Gerard's startled look became a grin for a moment and then he turned his head as he heard rustling from the other room. He snuck away to go and make sure Toby didn't hear any of the conversation, he didn't need to know about them chopping people up and putting them in pies.

"Hey Toby…" He whispered to the awakening drunk.

"Yeah?" Toby mumbled.

"Wanna go to the shop for us? You can get yourself some sweets as well." Gerard offered quickly, holding out some pennies.

"Yes!" Toby replied, pulling himself up off the floor, his face lighting up.

"There's a good boy, off you go." Gerard encouraged, steering him to the back door.

Toby grinned at him before leaving. Shortly after he left, as Gerard was about to go back through into the kitchen, Mr. Todd walked in the door, his expression neutral, but his eyes blazing with something like excitement. Gerard smiled apprehensively.

"Hi." He muttered.

"Do I make you nervous or something?" Sweeney asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Of course. Why, shouldn't you?" Gerard replied, tilting his head to the side.

Sweeney gave him a contemplative look.

"Let me think about it." He said softly, one side of his mouth twitching upwards ever so slightly.

"Alright." Gerard grinned a little, going back into the kitchen like he'd planned.


	16. Chapter 16

**[A/N: I had forgotten what happened in this (I just wrote shit there XD O_o) chapter, but now I've read it over, I'm very excited to be posting it! As always, my love goes to YOU, Rubiie, Blasphemy and, last but CERTAINLY not least, Aftershock. I very much hope you enjoy this chapter! =D]**

* * *

"Gerard, can you do something for me?" Mrs. Lovett asked from the living room doorway.

Gerard lowered his arm as he caught the bottle-cap that he and Toby had been playing catch with, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm about to make dinner, can you go and ask Mr. T if he wants anything for me?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Gerard nodded, throwing the cap back to Toby and standing up.

"Thank you dearie." Mrs. Lovett said as he passed her in the doorway before asking Toby if he wanted to help with dinner.

Gerard tapped lightly on the door at the top of the stairs, making the barber turn to look away from his window to see who it was.

"Come in." He said, turning back to the window.

Gerard pushed the door and leaned in on the doorframe.

"Um…mum's making dinner…she wants to know if you want anything…to eat." He stumbled uneasily.

He hated being awkward.

"Tell her I said thanks for the offer, but I'm not hungry." Mr. Todd replied quietly, moving his gaze to the razor he was sharpening.

Gerard's gaze did the same, moving more towards the knuckles on his left hand, which he seemed to be cutting into every time he brought the razor down or back towards him.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked, gesturing vaguely towards Sweeney's hand.

"What? Oh…yeah, I suppose." He shrugged.

"You suppose?"

Gerard raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you have something to be telling your mother?" Sweeney reminded him, resting his hands on the back of the chair and looking at him.

Gerard nodded vaguely, only half paying attention, still staring at, but not really seeing Mr. Todd's hand.

"Don't you have something to be telling your mother?" The barber repeated a little louder.

"Oh, yeah…I was just wondering if you'd decided whether I should be nervous or not yet." Gerard covered, feeling himself grow more embarrassed.

There was a pause where Sweeney smiled so slightly that it was basically non-existent.

"Not yet; I'm still thinking." He replied.

"Think harder." Gerard joked as he left.

"Well? It took you that long to ask him?" Mrs. Lovett asked from the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips.

"He's not hungry." Gerard replied simply, ignoring her impatience.

"I should've known." She sighed exasperatedly as she followed Gerard back into the shop.

After dinner, Toby went to sleep on the couch and Gerard helped his mother clear things up and close the shop before going and grinding meat in the bakehouse for a few hours.

"Hard work?"

Gerard spun around to see his neighbor leaning on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He told him.

The barber raised his eyebrows innocently.

"I only asked a question." He replied.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, it is hard work." Gerard muttered.

"I could help." Todd offered quietly, moving towards him.

"Don't you have a shop to run?" Gerard asked, looking at him curiously.

"Not when it's shut I don't." He replied, leaning on the huge meat grinder. "So what am I to do with so much free time that I would otherwise spend alone doing very little?" He reasoned.

"Alright then. You do this; I'll go and get the pies that need baking." Gerard told him before walking away.

Sweeney stared after him for a moment, feeling a strange urge to follow him as though he were a lost child or puppy, but he simply turned around to the meat grinder and helped like he was supposed to. At first he didn't see what was so difficult, but after a while the combined heat of the bakehouse and the effort of turning the handle were making him tired; not to mention a little dizzy as he hadn't had anything to eat and not much to drink all day.

"Hard work?" Gerard teased when he came back to find that he had given up.

The barber chose to ignore him. After making sure that the oven door was closed properly, he returned to the meat grinder. Todd looked up at him with only his eyes for a brief moment, noticing suddenly that his collar was scruffy and it was the only thing that stopped him from looking absolutely perfect.

_"Hang on...what?"_

He chose to ignore the thought although it irked him for some reason.

"Are you alright?" Gerard asked, a hint of concern showing in his tone.

Sweeney nodded, lifting his eyes again. He couldn't ignore it anymore; he reached out one hand and then the other, bringing Gerard towards him before impatiently tugging gently on his collar to make it fold as it should.

"There." He muttered mostly to himself, resting his hands on Gerard's shoulders.

His gaze moved back up to his face which displayed a bemused and slightly anxious expression at both what had just happened and the close proximity.

"Sorry, I forgot; I make you nervous." Todd half-joked in a quiet tone.

Gerard smiled shyly, inconspicuously examining his neighbor's eyes. At a first glance they appeared to be one dark brown, almost black color, but on closer inspection there were lighter shades that shot through the darkness. He had been so wrapped up in the colors that he hadn't noticed how close they had actually gotten; he hadn't noticed that if he tilted his head up, he would be kissing an almost complete stranger, who seemed to be silently encouraging him to do so. Something possessed him to do so anyway, but he hesitated for a moment and within that moment, all kinds of contact were gone and he was left on his own to wonder what had just happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N: Okay, when I wrote it, I thought this chapter was lame, and I still do, but I wouldn't know what else to write and it's too late now. So, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what YOU think! =D #randomfact I'm eating a meat pie right now. It's so good. =D]**

* * *

The barber stopped halfway up the stairs, his hands on the walls either side of him, shaking his head at himself. What was the matter with him? What was he thinking? Was he mad?

_"Of course you're mad Todd."_

He frowned at the thought. He wasn't mad, just a little bit…okay maybe he was a tiny bit mad, but that wasn't his fault.

He cast his thoughts away and returned to his barber shop, avoiding all human contact along the way, and beginning to pace when he got there.

Gerard stared blankly ahead of him into the brick wall on the other side of the bakehouse, trying to process what had just happened. He abandoned the meat grinder and went upstairs, passing his mother on the way.

"Gerard…are you alright?" She asked, stopping him.

"I'm fine." He smiled lightly. "Just tired."

Mrs. Lovett smiled fondly before letting him go on and do whatever he wanted to do. He trudged into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs, staring at the gin across the table. He grabbed it; taking a swig and putting the lid back on, still wondering what on earth had just happened. If he was honest, he had nearly stuffed up royally and kissed someone that he barely knew and all he _did_ know was that he had killed a man, and was highly likely to kill more. Never mind the fact that said person who he had nearly kissed was technically still married to a woman, whether she was dead or not. So why had he not moved away as soon as he had shown signs of doing anything?

_"He likes you."_

Gerard scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Like he had already gone through, he was still married, not to mention probably over ten years older than him. He put his head in his hands and sighed. All the thinking was giving him a headache.

Sweeney stopped pacing at the window and looked out of it as best as he could despite the fact that the clearest thing he could see was the reflection of the room behind it. His eyes drifted to the dressing table where the photo of what was once him and his family. He turned to it with a frown before going over and closing the frame up and putting it in the drawer under the table. He re-organized the table and went back to the window, pacing again when he found that a sleeping city offered him no sanity, nor solace. Surely he hadn't gone that mad? Prison didn't change him that much, did it? Could a man possibly be so different after fifteen years?

It suddenly struck him how long fifteen years really was. Johanna would be sixteen by now. He frowned at his reflection in the window, maybe he _had_ changed so much that he really wasn't himself anymore.

"I think you've lost your mind." He muttered to his reflection with a sigh.

Well if that was the case, everyone else in the building was crazy too. They had to be! Toby was a ten year old alcoholic; Mrs. Lovett decided that it'd be a good idea to turn people into pies and Gerard…Gerard was Mrs. Lovett's son, he must be crazy too. No, no that wasn't good enough, there had to be a better reason, but he didn't know him well enough. He did seem a bit odd though; there was just something about him. That's it; he wasn't mad, just strange.


	18. Chapter 18

**[A/N: I AM SO EXCITED TO BE POSTING THIS! Oh the excitement I feel! I very much hope this chapter is well recieved. Thank you to Stereophonic for giving me a hand with something ;D and thank you to Rubiie and Blasphemy for your awesomeness! Also, I have aquired a new reader, I would like you to welcome WhatACharmingNotion, and welcome her _warmly, _my friends! She's as lovely as you all are, believe me! Now, enough of my chit-chat, I'm starting to waffle like Mrs. Lovett! Enjoy yourselves, and don't forget to tell me what you thought! Sincerely, Teeny Sweeney! ;D]**

* * *

Sweeney looked up suddenly as the door to his left opened. Gerard stood holding out some shirts on hangers, refusing to look at him.

"Mum cleaned these for you." He mumbled.

"Thank you…there's a wardrobe in the other room…put them in there." The barber muttered back, suddenly feeling awkward himself.

Gerard did as he had been told. The bedroom looked like it hadn't even been used since Mr. Todd had returned to it. It probably hadn't, seeing as he seemed not to sleep, or eat like any normal person might. He was careful not to unsettle any dust on the door of the wardrobe as he opened and closed it, strangely compelled to let it remain utterly perfect, before he left the room and returned to the barber's shop. He hovered awkwardly there for a moment or two before the silence was broken.

"Why are you still here?" Mr. Todd asked.

He honestly hadn't meant to sound so rude; it was just the way the words came out.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd even slept since you got back." Gerard mumbled.

"No…why?"

"It's just nothing in there looks like it's been touched in fifteen years."

Gerard mentally slapped himself. He could have said twelve or seventeen or anything else but no, he had to say fifteen.

"Funny you should say that…" The barber replied through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Gerard mumbled.

"Be a lad; go down the shop for me, get a bottle or so of gin and something for yourself, eh?"

Gerard looked shocked as he took the money from the barber's hand, nodding.

"I appreciate the favor." Todd said, patting Gerard's shoulder as he left.

He just couldn't bring the words 'thank you' from his mind for some reason, but it was good enough. His reason behind the favor was beyond him; of course, Mrs. Lovett needed more gin, but what on earth did _he_ need it for? It would help him sleep, yes, but what good would sleeping do him if he would simply wake up at some ridiculous hour, shaking, frantic and reeling from nightmares? No good at all, all it would do is torment him further. He didn't want to be tormented; he didn't even want to kill anyone, save for the judge and the Beadle, but something had to give.

Somehow, subconsciously, he had returned to pacing, utterly lost within the inner workings of his own mind. Someone probably could have fired a gun and he wouldn't have noticed until five minutes had passed. When he realized this he stopped to gaze out of the window at the city as twilight fell upon it, marveling at how entranced a man can become by his own thoughts.

"Mr. Todd?"

He turned at the sound of Gerard's voice.

"That was quick." He commented quietly.

"I'm used to the journey. It's something of a habit I suppose. Here you go anyway; I got two bottles for up here and two for downstairs." Gerard replied

He held out the bag with two glass bottles tinkling away inside it. The barber thanked him as took it.

"Want me to get you a glass?" Gerard asked.

"Get two...we'll share it...if you'd like to, that is." Sweeney suggested hesitantly.

"Yeah? Yeah…okay." Gerard nodded slowly.

He left and returned in less than a minute, setting the glasses down on the dresser and stepping back to let Mr. Todd pour the drinks.

What kind of madness was he getting himself into? Either way, it didn't particularly matter too much, so pushing his thoughts out of his head, he poured some gin into the glasses and handed one to Gerard.

"Thanks." He muttered, taking the glass.

"Don't mention it." Sweeney muttered back.

The first glass went down a little too easy, so he waited for Gerard to finish his before pouring another, pacing himself this time, after all, the idea was _not_ to get completely hammered. Then again, what _was_ the idea? There was no idea.

A bottle gone and there was still a certain level of awkwardness hanging in the air, but it definitely wasn't as stifling and heavy as before.

"So…how long have things been difficult for? Money kind of things…" The barber asked.

Small talk was definitely feeling a little easier.

"A year or so…since dad died, everything went a bit downhill from there…but we're getting by." Gerard smiled a little.

The lad's positivity stunned Sweeney slightly.

"You're a bloke…you could get a decent job." He suggested.

Gerard laughed.

"Not with my reputation I couldn't. No respectable man wants anything much to do with me."

"Right…"

Todd frowned; he'd got himself to a point where he didn't know what more to say.

"If you would…be so kind." Gerard said quietly, holding his empty glass out.

"Hah, me, kind? That's funny." The barber smirked a little.

"Hah, pour me a drink." Gerard demanded, smiling a little.

"I'm not sure it's wise, it's beginning to sound like you've had enough."

The argument was invalid, the drink was already poured. Besides, he would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't feeling the effects of the drink himself. There was some time of silence, during which Sweeney stared to his right out of the window, leaning on the back of his chair with the hand that wasn't holding his glass. Gerard got to his feet, making his way across the room to pour himself another drink, as the barber seemed content enough staring out of the window, but he turned at the sound of his footsteps. He watched Gerard carefully – he was dragging his feet a little, which caused him to catch his shoe on a wonky floorboard and trip. He managed not to fall over; catching himself on the dressing table, but his balance was certainly questionable. Gerard examined the palm of his hand, mumbling that it hurt.

"Let's have a look."

It was pointless, there wouldn't be anything there, but he looked anyway.

"Its fine, I'm sure you won't die or anything." He joked, giving Gerard his hand back.

"That's a relief." Gerard grinned.

"Yeah." Mr. Todd nodded.

There was an awkward moment of making eye contact repeatedly and breaking it again.

"I suppose you want another drink?" The barber finally asked, putting his own glass down.

Gerard hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

"Then what…" Sweeney trailed off, frowning.

Eye contact was kept this time, and Gerard only leaned forward a little before his actions were made apparent.

"Don't." The barber whispered.

He placed his hand on Gerard's shoulder.

"Don't." He repeated, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.

"So you're going to act like earlier today didn't…" Gerard began to ask quietly.

Before he could finish his question, his collar had been grabbed roughly and his mouth otherwise occupied. Mr. Todd couldn't stand being guilt-tripped, especially not in the way Gerard was going to. Besides, other than what remained of his sanity, what did he have to lose? He let go of Gerard, what he had done wasn't right at all…but fifteen years was a long time for anybody to go without any real affection.

"Are you happy now?" He asked.

Gerard nodded.

"I can go now…if you want."

"You won't make it down the stairs, you'll kill yourself. There's a bed in there…or a sofa. Take your pick."

Sweeney gestured towards a door the other side of the room. Gerard mumbled goodnight and stumbled a little to the door. The barber glared at the other half a bottle of gin for a moment before taking it and dropping into his chair with it. He made a noise of despair before starting to drink his way through it.


	19. Chapter 19

**[A/N: I have but one thing to say! THE MORE THE MERRIER! (You'll soon see what I mean, my friends.) A story I've actually been meaning to tell you! I found ANOTHER barber shop in the town near me. It's actually ABOVE the bakery, not just near it. Might I add that said barber also has a large window, nice clothes, and is rather attractive. I was staring at his shop like =O when I realized. Stupid me didn't notice he was at the window until after he had noticed me and was giving me a funny look, so I waved...he waved back. *Harley = Very Happy* ANYWAYS! Enjoy my second update of the day, and as always, remember that I love you! You know who you are by now! =D]**

* * *

As consciousness started to return to him, aided by the fact that it was now daylight, Gerard attempted to bury himself further in the duvet and go back to sleep. It wasn't working; he was just waking up more. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, waiting for everything to come into focus properly. When it did he checked his watch; nearly five in the morning. He should get back downstairs. He pulled the duvet off him and stretched, yawning as he got up and trudged over to the door. Upon entering the barber shop Gerard noticed that Sweeney had indeed slept, and was still asleep, an empty bottle hanging loosely in his fingers. He took the bottle and set it on the dresser with the other one. His head was beginning to hurt now. He didn't particularly want to wake him, he didn't want to face him, but he had no choice.

"Mr. T…" He said quietly, nudging the barber's shoulder.

The sleeping man frowned, shifting a little.

"Mr. Todd, wake up." Gerard said a little louder, nudging him again.

He fidgeted this time before rubbing one of his eyes and yawning.

"Time?" He demanded, opening his eyes.

"Nearly five." Gerard replied a little reluctantly.

"Right. Thanks for waking me…but you should probably...you know." Sweeney said, standing up and nodding towards the door.

"Yeah…"

There was another awkward moment before Gerard left. He yawned on his way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"GEE!" A female voice squealed at him.

"What?"

He turned around only to be engulfed in a hug. Two of his and Anthony's friends, also sailors, Zacky and Cari-Leigh Vengeance happened to be in London. They also happened to have another friend with them, and a lot of things for Gerard to catch up on.

"Cari what're you doing here?" Gerard laughed, hugging his friend.

"Does it matter? I can go where I want now." She grinned.

"What are you on about?" Gerard asked.

He glanced at her twin brother's grin, and then the man swaggering over behind them both.

"We're not sailors anymore. Well…we are…but without laws." Zacky hinted.

"You're not pirates? You're joking!" Gerard laughed.

"Actually mate…they're not." The other bloke slurred a little, grinning over their shoulders.

"Okay…and you are?"

The man in the hat looked offended.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said indignantly.

"Nice to meet you." Gerard smiled.

"Where's your mum Gerard?"

"I wouldn't know pet, I just got downstairs."

Gerard yawned again.

"Downstairs? Has someone moved in up there?" Zacky frowned curiously.

"Yeah." Gerard grinned.

Cari-Leigh caught onto what was behind the innocent-looking expression.

"Oh, I see." She said slyly. "Come on then, what's his name?"

"It's not like that, honestly Cari."

Gerard's grin stayed as he turned around, firstly to open the door and let everyone in, secondly to hide the fact that his cheeks had grown very pink.

"What's his name, Gee-bear?" Cari pressed, resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on the counter opposite Gerard.

"Mr. Todd." Gerard muttered.

"He hasn't got a first name?" Zacky questioned, imitating his sister's actions.

"Course he has…Sweeney."

His first name felt strange on his tongue, but using it made his cheeks turn pink again.

"Aw, Gerard has a crush!" The twins teased in unison.

"No! That's…no, he's probably old enough to be my dad and besides…he's crazy." Gerard laughed awkwardly.

Cari-Leigh opened her mouth to respond until all heads turned to the door. Gerard's eyebrows rose at the person standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sorry…I'm hungry…" The barber mumbled.

"Alright then. What ya fancy?" Gerard asked, glancing at Cari, who was giving him a mischievous look.

"Just some toast thanks…"

"Want anything _on_ the toast?" Gerard asked.

He got some bread out of the cupboard and turned the little oven on behind him, putting the grill in it. There was a long pause during which Sweeney stared vacantly at his hand on the doorframe.

"Cheese…I really want some grilled cheese." He said finally, still staring at his hand.

"Alright, go sit down." Gerard smiled, getting the cheese and a knife out.

Mr. Todd stopped looking at his hand and walked across the room, sitting in the corner, keeping very quiet as usual.

"Hello? Introductions?" Cari demanded as Gerard finished and turned away from the toast he'd just put on the grill.

"Um…Cari, Zacky and Jack this is Mr. Todd. Mr. Todd this is Cari-Leigh and Zacky Vengeance and Jack Sparrow." Gerard mumbled, gesturing vaguely at people.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected.

Cari-Leigh and Zacky both said hello; Sweeney gave them a nod in return.

"He's quiet." Cari whispered as she turned back to Gerard.

"Yeah." Gerard nodded absent-mindedly.

"No, excessively quiet, not just shy, more like…mentally-disturbed-and-doesn't-want-to-speak kinda quiet." Zacky elaborated.

"Just so you know I _can_ still hear you from here."

The voice from the corner wasn't angry; the barber stated the fact as though it was just that, a simple fact and nothing more. Silence ensued.

"Well…this isn't awkward at all…" Cari muttered as Gerard put the toast on a plate.

"Yeah, I think he likes awkward silences." Gerard replied.

"Painful, is it?" Sweeney smirked as Gerard put the plate down in front of him.

"Very." Gerard mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Flirt." Cari whispered, grinning.

At that moment Mrs. Lovett came in, surprised to see her shop so full so early. Well…surprised to see her shop so full at all actually.


	20. Chapter 20

**[A/N: And 'tis here! I don't have anything interesting to say this chapter (disappointing, really) only that I'm listening to the final scene from the movie. Slightly masochistic of me, seeing as Sweeney's voice is so heartwrenching when he's mourning his Lucy that it brings tears to my eyes. Does anyone else feel genuinely sorry for Mrs. Lovett? But to be fair, calling Lucy a thing wouldn't have gone down well with me if I were him either. Just sayin', it was a poor choice of words at that moment. ANYWAY! Do enjoy this chapter, and if not, please feel free to throw me in a metaphorical bakeoven...or you can do that for fun if you like, I don't mind! Thanks again to Rubiie, Stereophonic and, woman your name is long, I might call you Charming, WhatACharmingNotion! Haven't seen Blasphemy in a while though, hmm. Love and Razors xx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully. Gerard spent most of it in the bakehouse, catching up with Zacky and Cari while he worked on the meat grinder. It was uneventful, but tiring. However the last thing he could manage to do that night was sleep.

_Thud, thud, thud._

Why did the man have to pace at gone midnight? He could at least sit down if he didn't want to sleep. Either that or take his boots off at the very least. Alas, no, the barber continued to pace. Occasionally he would stop for whatever reason and Gerard would begin to fall asleep, but before he could, the pacing would start up again. Another half an hour of the incessant noise passed and Gerard had had quite enough. Sighing, he pulled back the covers and put some socks on before very quietly slipping out of his room, out of the pie shop and up the stairs. He shivered at the cold night air, his pajamas doing nothing to protect him from it.

He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. The barber turned away from the window to see who it was before motioning for him to come in.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your pacing, but what on this earth has possessed you to _be_ pacing at this hour?" Gerard snapped slightly as he shut the door behind him.

"I don't really…I can't help it…" Sweeney mumbled, slightly taken aback by Gerard's tone.

"You can't help it?" Gerard repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't sleep and I get restless. Sorry for keeping you up though."

"Why can't you sleep?"

The barber looked away.

"I really, really don't want to get into that subject to be perfectly honest with you." He said quietly.

Gerard suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He mumbled.

"Why not? Curiosity is human nature; I'm just choosing not to answer."

Gerard pondered the response for a moment. It was true, but that didn't ease his conscience much.

"I still feel…" He began.

"Gerard." Sweeney cut him off.

Gerard made a questioning noise.

"Shut up."

"No." Gerard said immediately.

He received a glare, which he dismissed.

"Tell me what's up. Why don't you sleep?" He pressed, going and sitting on the windowsill.

There was a long silence before the barber sighed heavily.

"Nightmares. When I say that though I don't mean just general nightmares I mean vivid ones, like it's all happening all again…if I go to sleep there's nothing I can do to stop them so the only option I have is not sleeping." He explained.

"Oh…but you slept okay last night, right?" Gerard asked quietly.

"Yes, but Gerard I'm going to blame you for that; I was drunk."

"You got your_self_ drunk." Gerard defended himself.

"Now, now, I never said it was your fault. I said I was going to blame you." Sweeney pointed out.

"Whatever and actually, you got me drunk." Gerard replied.

"Pfft. Lies." The barber scoffed.

Gerard tutted.

"That's just rude, calling me a liar." He said in mock offence.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sweeney challenged. When Gerard said nothing, he smirked. "Exactly."

"Well the purpose of gin is not for it to sit and look pretty." Gerard replied.

"No, I suppose it's not." The barber replied. _"Because that's your job."_ he added in his head, mentally killing himself for thinking it and wondering why he was thinking it, even if Gerard _was_ pretty.

Gerard was staring intently at him from his place on the windowsill, making him really quite uncomfortable. It was as if he could see exactly what he was thinking and that wasn't a pleasant notion.

"You weren't that drunk." Gerard stated suddenly, a touch of accusation to his voice.

The barber continued to stare out of the window, his expression remained unchanged, though he felt a flutter of panic in his chest.

"I drank more than you before I went to bed." Gerard continued, hopping off the windowsill and put himself in the space between the window and the man staring persistently out of it. "Alcohol will detach the most sensible man from his judgment. Yours however was perfectly intact."

Sweeney glanced at him once and then moved to behind his chair, picking up a razor and sharpening it. Gerard moved too, putting himself in the space between them.

"What?" The barber growled.

"You know exactly what." Gerard replied matter-of-factly.

The growl had shot a tiny bit of fear through his system, but he kept his nerves hidden. There was a long silence containing nothing but eye-contact between the two.

"I don't know why…" Sweeney started, his eyes dropping to his razor.

"Don't lie to me." Gerard snapped.

His eyes shot up to meet Gerard's again. He very quickly reminded himself that he was taller than Gerard by around two inches and stronger thanks to fifteen years of forced hard labor. Despite his reminders, he did nothing to make him go away or shut up.

"It just happened." He replied softly.

Gerard shook his head.

"I don't care what anyone says. You have to make a conscious decision to do something like that." He said firmly.

Silence, followed by a heavy sigh.

"Gerard…"

"No. You're not getting around this."

Another heavy sigh and another silence.

"How about you answer a question or two for me now boy." The barber's tone was soft, but incredibly demanding. "Why would someone usually kiss anybody else?"

"Because…um…they want to?" Gerard stumbled, posing a surprised look at Sweeney.

"Right. Now if it's such a problem…" He leaned close to him as though he were about to repeat the action in question, his hand on the back of the chair, trapping Gerard where he was. "Why didn't you stop me?" He asked, as his tone lost the demanding edge.

"I never said it was a problem." Gerard replied timidly.

"You're acting like it was."

Gerard opened his mouth to reply and shut it again, unable to think of anything that he actually wanted to say. He blurted out what he didn't want to say, nonetheless.

"Well maybe I enjoyed it."

His cheeks adopted a pink tinge and he chewed on his bottom lip. Sweeney's eyebrows rose and he opened his mouth to speak before a noise outside the door caught his attention. He looked up to see Jack Sparrow's first mate outside the door, cringing as she was caught trying to sneak off. He let go of the back of his chair and drew himself up to full height, beckoning for her to come in.


	21. Chapter 21

**[A/N: It's short, it's really short, but...I don't know, you might enjoy it more than I do. You'll find that with certain chapters, I don't like them, but I don't want to change them either, because it'd mean changing the following chapters too. So I'll have to shut up and deal with it! XD Thank you to Stereophonic and Charming for your...Charmingly Stereophonic reviews! =D Lots of SPAGHETTI! xxx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

"Was there something you wanted Miss Vengeance?" The barber questioned the girl in the doorway.

Gerard shivered at the cold air coming into the room as he fought the urge to snuggle into the man in front of him he smiled a little; the word vengeance just sounded so right from his mouth.

"Sorry…I was looking for him." She gestured vaguely at Gerard, looking awkward. "He wasn't in his room."

"Oh. Well, would you like him back?"

"No, no it's fine." Cari-Leigh replied, her awkward blush turning into a grin as she backed out of the room. "Just wanted to know where he'd got to is all. Later."

With that the door shut. Gerard swore through chattering teeth, he'd forgotten how cold it would be outside. In half of an attempt to warm him up some, the barber rubbed his shoulder.

_"Yeah. That's going to warm him up."_ His mind scoffed.

"That's not doing anything to help me." Gerard laughed through his shivering.

"I figured…not for want of trying though." Sweeney muttered. "My hands are cold anyway." He added.

He touched the back of his hand to the side of Gerard's neck, making him flinch away at the temperature.

"That was mean." Gerard stated with a pout.

The barber smirked.

"Surely you didn't expect me to be nice."

"I never really thought about it." Gerard confessed, the shyness slipping back into his voice.

"Maybe you should have, hm? You don't seem to think about things much."

The murmured response fell from lips far too close for comfort, but at the same time not close enough for Gerard's liking. The conflict in his head made him unable to get a sentence out, leaving him stuttering for a moment before he gave up.

"Go on…tell me I'm right."

The razor that Gerard had forgotten about was suddenly at his throat, but the threat wasn't real; the softness behind the smoldering eyes locked with his told him that quite clearly. Gerard tipped his head back slightly, standing up a litter straighter, proving the point made abut his lack of thought by closing the space between their lips.

It wasn't the same kiss as the previous night; frustrated and sudden and assisted by alcohol – it was gentler, but it still wasn't something that should necessarily have been done. The reminder of that was a hesitant knock on the door. This time it was Zacky stood there looking very awkward before being beckoned in.

"Where's the peanut butter Gee?" He asked quietly.

"Right hand cupboard above the sink." Gerard replied quickly.

"Thanks."

The conversation was short and strained, the awkwardness of it forcing the barber's feet back to where they were most comfortable; by his window. He stared out of it as he paced again.

"It's that window. I have half a mind to board the damn thing up you know." Gerard threatened.

Sweeney stopped in his tracks, giving Gerard a strange look.

"What?"

"You're pacing again. It's the reason I'm up here, remember."

"I can't…"

"Can't help it, I know. I have habits too only mine don't usually keep people awake at unholy hours." Gerard cut him off.

"These hours aren't unholy. You just don't like them. Besides, you don't seem so virtuous yourself."

The barber flinched inwardly at his choice of word – he had called his Lucy virtuous. Only, she wasn't really his Lucy anymore, she was, and always would be Benjamin Barker's Lucy.

His mind suddenly jumped subjects.

"You ought to tell them not to say anything." He said suddenly, nodding towards the door.

"They won't. Not without asking me first." Gerard assured him.

There was a long pause. Gerard was beginning to hate the man for those.

"Gerard?"

Sweeney strolled over to stand in front of him again.

"Yes?"

"Don't say anything."

Gerard pulled an imaginary zipper across his lips. It was childish, but it got the message across.

"Though you might want to explain a little bit to them seeing as…you know."

Gerard stared at the barber for a while.

"Explain what exactly?" He asked.

Sweeney started shaking his head.

"I…I don't know." He mumbled.

"It's complicated, right?"

Gerard raised his eyebrows at Sweeney's distasteful expression.

"Yeah…I hate that excuse. Just explain the situation to them."

"What _is_ the situation?" Gerard asked impatiently.

"Look just…just blame me if you want. Tell them I'm insane or something." The barber replied agitatedly.

"You _are_ insane." Gerard blurted out.

There was a tense moment consisting of Gerard biting his lip nervously again and Sweeney holding him with a hostile stare. Gerard apologized softly, looking away.

"I'm not insane." Sweeney shot at him, the tone of voice contradicting the statement. "Maybe slightly unbalanced, no, actually…troubled, but not by any means insane."

"Yeah. You sound sane." Gerard replied sarcastically.

"Gerard."

The response was a low, dangerous rumble in the back of the barber's throat.

"Oh hush." Gerard soothed. "You're only winding yourself up." He pointed out softly.

Another long pause and it was Sweeney's turn to damage his bottom lip.

"I take back what I said about not being slightly unbalanced." He mumbled.

"Only slightly." Gerard teased. "It probably doesn't help that you always seem to be on edge." He added in all seriousness.

The corner of Sweeney's mouth turned up into a sad look that was supposed to be masked behind a smile.

"Prison does that to a man if you give it time."

Gerard spent a second or two being unsure of how to respond before leaning forwards and looping his arms around the other man's waist. His right arm automatically went around Gerard's shoulders without any thought as his mind was occupied with surprise at the action.


	22. Chapter 22

**[A/N: It's finally here! I've been working on a chapter for ages and I just got it finished. I'm sorta stressed cuz I'm back at school next week and I'm scared I'm gonna fail everything and...yeah. XD Well, I very much hope YOU LOT (you know who you are) enjoy this chapter, and keep your reviews coming! Great to see you back Blasphemy! I did wonder where you'd gotten to. As always to you and Stereophonic, Charming and Rubiie. *love and vengeance*]**

* * *

Gerard had stayed only for a few moments longer before slipping out from between his chest and his arm, giving him a small, fleeting smile and leaving without saying a word, leaving Sweeney Todd staring into nothing while he attempted to get his thoughts together. He did nothing for a while, missing Gerard's contact. He was warm, despite only being in his pajamas and his disappearance had left the barber cold and confused as to why. He refrained from pacing for about an hour and a half, sharpening each of his razors in turn, destroying most of the skin on the knuckles of his right hand in the process. It didn't hurt until he noticed it, hissing when he did. He needed to concentrate more. He touched his middle knuckle gingerly, inhaling sharply at the pain.

"Shit." He whispered, examining the damage.

He made a frustrated noise and dropped his razor on the dresser before going downstairs and into the pie shop as quietly as possible, rolling his sleeves up. Turning the tap on so that it just trickled, keeping things quiet as he washed the blood off his hand.

"What ya doing?" A thick voice asked from the corner.

He turned to see the captain laid out along a bench, his hat in his hand, rubbing his eyes.

"Hurt my hand." Sweeney muttered back as he turned the tap off.

He grabbed the nearest tea towel that looked clean in the dim light and patted his hand dry, wincing at the stinging it caused.

"Right." The half-conscious pirate muttered, putting his hat back over his face.

With that the barber returned to his shop, leaving his razor alone for once to stand by his window again, remaining there for hours, able to watch as the sun came up.

Gerard slept easily and dreamlessly without the sound of pacing disturbing him once he got back to his bed. He was awoken by someone prodding his shoulder.

"Hey you, breakfast."

Cari-Leigh's voice sounded far away and he rolled over, attempting to fall asleep again.

"No you don't!" She pulled him onto his back to stop him escaping waking up. "Don't make me get Mr. Todd to come and get you."

"Mr. Todd?" Gerard asked confusedly, yawning.

His mind started to collect itself.

_"God…he's a good kisser…who'd have known…"_

Cari-Leigh started laughing.

"What?" Gerard asked.

"I can't wait to tell Zacky! You shouldn't even know that." She giggled.

"Huh, oh God, I said that out loud didn't I?" Gerard groaned, covering his face.

"Yeah. That's a sign you need to be awake, so you know what you're saying." Cari concluded, pulling Gerard's cover away from him.

"Cari!" Gerard yelled, curling into a little ball and shielding his eyes from the light.

"Gerard stop being difficult." Cari sighed.

Gerard's response was a whine.

"Fine then. Reinforcements it is."

Gerard made a confused noise, rolling onto his back again, his leg falling off the side of his bed as his friend left the room. In the space of time that he was left alone for he tried to fall asleep again without his duvet, but he only succeeded in remaining in an extremely confused and tired state, though that wouldn't last.

"You have until I get to five to at least sit up."

Gerard ignored the low drawl of the barber's voice, wishing he had never been woken in the first place.

"One…two…three…four…five." The tone of the last count sounded oddly satisfied.

Gerard managed to pull his wrist away from the hand closing around it once, but he wasn't so lucky the second time. He gave up struggling when he realized that it wasn't going to do him any good and let Sweeney pick him up over one shoulder and drop him on his feet next to the bed, causing him to stumble back a little into the wall where he was pinned by a hand across his collar. He pushed the hand away, making the barber flinch away with a hiss.

"Good morning to you too." Gerard glared. "What happened to your hand, Mr. Todd?" He asked, pulling the hand that he'd just pushed away back towards him, his tone suddenly concerned and curious.

"I got careless with a razor. I wasn't paying attention." Their eyes met and he pulled his hand back. "I'd apologize for the awakening, but you were warned." He shrugged nonchalantly, making to leave.

"I didn't think she was serious." Gerard yawned as he followed.

"Always assume that a woman is serious Gerard. That way when they're not you can usually count yourself blessed. This is an excellent example." Was the muttered response.

"Gerard, you're up! Finally!" Cari beamed, hugging him.

"I want to kill you." Gerard glowered.

Cari simply laughed and continued to hug him as Sweeney left before making him sit down with her and her brother.

"The beans, Gerard, spill them." She demanded.

"What?"

"Last night, what happened?" Zacky pressed.

"Oh!" Gerard's cheeks turned pink. "It's a long story." He mumbled.

The twins looked at each other, and then back at Gerard.

"We've got all day." They grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

**[A/N: All these questions for Gerard! I've not much to say this time around...hmm. You lot, Rubiie, Stereophonic, Charming (although, I rather fear someone's got into her account), Blasphemy if you're there, STILL LOVE YOU! *makes heart with hands* And, CadyD, if you're reading this, WELCOME TO THE MADHOUSE! ;D]**

* * *

"So, he's crazy and you're...? What are you just horny or something?" Zacky asked, confused by Gerard's numerous attempts at explaining the situation.

"No Zacky." Gerard half-laughed, leaning on his hand. "More like…lonely…but not really lonely…more like…I've been single for a year and a half..." He summed up.

Cari-Leigh stared at him for a while.

"Gerard, I hope you know that most people wouldn't advise seeking affection from the _mentally unstable_." She said blankly.

"He's sort of cute though." Gerard shrugged.

Cari-Leigh brought her hand up to her face.

"So let me get this straight. He's crazy, he's gotta be around twice your age and Gerard, you think he's cute?" Zacky clarified.

"Well…you know…" Gerard shrugged.

"Listen, I'm not gonna stop you doing anything, but if this gets into something…more, are you gonna be able to deal with him if he's insane?" Cari asked, in all seriousness.

"Well…if I can't that's my problem, isn't it?" Gerard retorted quietly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, so be careful." The girl told him, hugging him tightly.

"I promise Cari." Gerard said, rolling his eyes at her.

"You better." Zacky cut in playfully, jabbing him in the arm.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, honest." Gerard smiled, getting up off the bench and going to make some more toast.

"Oh and sorry for the awakening." Cari laughed.

"Though I suppose you rather enjoyed that." Her brother grinned mischievously

"As a matter of fact I didn't." Gerard began, his cheeks turning pink. " He picked me up over his shoulder and then dropped me on my feet. I nearly fell over, thank you very much."

"You were warned beforehand." The barber drawled, seemingly out of nowhere, but he was at the bottom of the stairs between the living room and the kitchen.

Gerard started slightly at the unexpected sound of his voice.

"You really need to stop doing that." Gerard glared at him.

"Oh, did I startle you? I am so terribly sorry." He replied, his soft tone dripping with sarcasm, a smirk glittering behind his eyes.

"Very funny Mr. Todd. Did you want something?" Gerard asked in a disapproving tone.

"I would've asked if I did." Sweeney replied matter-of-factly.

"Then _why_ are you down here?" Gerard pressed, putting his hands on his hips.

His hostility earned him a mildly surprised look.

"I see how it is."

Gerard scoffed at the false offended tone.

"Oh please, spare me your pain. I need a cup of tea." He grumbled.

"You did have one made for you. It was very nice."

Gerard glared daggers at the man across the room.

"I am this close." He held his thumb and index finger about a centimeter apart. "To throwing something dangerous at you." He threatened, in all seriousness.

The barber held his hands up in defense; he looked perfectly innocent, save for the razor glinting in his right hand. Gerard looked at it curiously for a moment, his eyes flicking back to Mr. Todd's face, meeting his eyes for only a moment, but it was a tense moment, before he returned his gaze to his second helping of toast. Cari-Leigh and Zacky grinned at the scene in front of them; for such a short amount of time of eye contact, the intensity of the moment was immense, as was the awkwardness that followed. Being a pirate had its advantages, one of them was being able to notice the little things people did, just to be safe.

With everyone fed and in Gerard's case, dressed for the day, the barber returned to his parlor and the other six people in the building left to go to the market. Gerard soon lost interest in wandering around the familiar stalls and excused himself before making his way home, hands shoved in his trouser pockets. Going through one of the alleyways to make a shortcut, he was caught by the elbow and slammed into the wall.

"'Ello you." A soft voice said into his ear.

He gulped.

"George." He acknowledged nervously.

He struggled to move a little, but he was pinned more forcefully.

"No need to be so anxious my darling. Have you thought about me since you left?"

His blonde hair shone in the light and his ocean-colored eyes twinkled evilly.

"No. Let me go George, just let me go." Gerard demanded.

George drew himself up to his full height and acted offended, letting go of Gerard's arms.

"I thought you loved me!" He said in a fake sad tone.

"Yeah, love, you can fuck right off." Gerard blurted out.

Bad idea, he should've known better.

"What was that?" George asked, now looking furious.

"You heard!" Gerard yelled back, giving him a shove and running for all he was worth.

Then came the stark realization that he hadn't taken the key from his mother, which meant he was locked out, sending him into a panic before another realization hit him. He'd never been so glad for the barber's existence until now. He prayed that he hadn't gone anywhere. He sped up once the shop was in sight, shoving various people out of his way and throwing quick apologies over his shoulder. A stitch seared in his side as he ran up the stairs two at a time, scraping his shin on a few.

"I'm sorry!" He panted as he burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him and walking across the room. "I'm being chased."

Sweeney stood behind his chair looking utterly bewildered by his sudden and ostentatious entrance. He opened his mouth to ask him to explain before the door burst open again. George suddenly looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Sorry sir, I was looking for him." He panted, nodding in Gerard's direction.

Gerard glanced at the barber, hoping for him to get him out of this.

"I gathered." He replied in an oddly pleasant tone. "Is there any reason for that?"

"Yes, sir, I need to talk to him."

"Oh really? Then, tell me, what reason does he have to be running from you?" The barber asked softly.

Unable to think of a reason, George looked away from him

"Tell me your name, lad." He demanded, his tone suddenly forceful.

"George." The young man in the doorway mumbled.

"George…" Sweeney prompted.

Another mumble, "Dudley."

"Well then, George Dudley, I suggest you listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you." Sweeney said softly, walking a few paces towards him. "If I hear you've bothered my neighbors again…" He held up his razor. "You'll have me and my friend here to answer to. Do you understand that?"

George gulped and nodded, his eyes wide with fear, something Gerard had never seen, but it satisfied him greatly.

"Good. Now clear off, go on." The barber ordered him.

The instruction was followed rather swiftly and as Sweeney pushed the door shut Gerard walked up behind him and put his arms around him for a second time.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much you just saved my life." He mumbled into the man's waistcoat.

"That's alright, really but Gerard what exactly are you getting yourself mixed up in?" The barber frowned, easing Gerard's arms from his waist.

"Um, nothing. He's my ex." Gerard muttered reluctantly.

Sweeney brought his hand up to his face with a sigh.

"Why?" He asked incredulously.

"I have no idea." Gerard replied, shaking his head.

"If he was better looking I'd understand, but I'm questioning your taste."

Gerard laughed.

"He seemed nice when I met him." He shrugged.

"I made you nervous when you met me." The barber pointed out.

Gerard blushed.

"You still do, just…"

_For different reasons._

"...not as much."

* * *

**[A/N: So you guys, tell me, what would YOU ask Gerard if you were there? =D]**


	24. Chapter 24

**[A/N: AH! I do so love this chapter! I very much hope YOU (do I really need to name you by this point?) enjoy it too! I give you my love, Teeny Sweeney! =D Sorry it took so long, I was writing sexytimes. ^_^]**

* * *

During the wait for everyone else to come back so as Gerard could go back downstairs, there was mostly silence, except for the scraping sound of Sweeney sharpening his razors again. As Gerard picked one up delicately in his hands, the barber merely glanced at him, expecting himself to reprimand him, but he reacted not.

"These are beautiful." Gerard commented from the windowsill.

"They belonged to my father." The barber muttered, examining the razor he held. "Should have Barker engraved on them somewhere." He mumbled, more to himself as he turned it over, trying to find the name.

Gerard mimicked his actions.

"It's here." He said, holding it out to show the word etched into the silver.

The writing on the flat, closed side of the handle was slightly tarnished, but by no means unreadable.

"I should polish these handles." Sweeney frowned slightly, reaching to the razor in Gerard's hands.

Gerard didn't let go of the razor, instead he allowed himself to be drawn in as the barber tried to take it from him, stopping just inches away.

"They're not shiny enough?" He asked softly.

A smile tugged at the corner of the barber's mouth. Of course they weren't shiny enough! He tried again to tug the object out of Gerard's hand, only drawing him closer still, closing the gap. There wasn't much behind it at all; at first it was nothing but a kiss, short and sweet. The second time around, Sweeney started backing off slightly, looking reluctant and wanting at the same time. Gerard managed to entice him back with a pout expressing his disappointment. The following kiss was less chaste than the first, the final result of it having Gerard pinned to the wall beside the window, a razor to his throat and both men slightly breathless.

"I want you to stop." The barber said lowly.

At first Gerard had been startled and confused, but he finally understood.

"Oh, but the thing is Mr. Todd…" He smiled innocently.

He pushed the blade away from his throat and slipped carefully out from the space between the barber and the wall. Sweeney turned around to face him, finding himself pushed to the wall within a moment.

"I don't think you _do_ want me to stop." Gerard finished in a murmur.

He leaned in to take the barber's lips with his own once more, ignoring the faint protest against the action. He smiled into the kiss when the feeble resistance stopped, nudging Sweeney slightly. He clenched his hand tighter around the handle of his razor. Part of him wanted the same thing as Gerard; to force him back against the wall and into a rough kiss. The other part of him wanted to bring his hand up and slit Gerard's throat there and then. Gerard tugged the razor out of Sweeney's hand, setting it on the dresser to his right as he pulled away. Partly to stop him going anywhere, partly because it irked him, the barber reached up and straightened out Gerard's ever-scruffy collar before moving his hand slightly to run the back of his fingers along his jaw, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"Mr. Todd…" Gerard mumbled, leaning into his touch.

There was a long pause.

"That's me." Sweeney eventually prompted.

"I…it goes without saying, doesn't it?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know, Gerard, you haven't told me what _it_ is."

Gerard blushed in response to the barber's devious smirk. Why did he have to make him feel so stupid at this moment in time?

"I like you…rather a lot, for that matter." He said, as matter-of-factly as his embarrassment would allow.

"Ahh…" The smirk dissolved into a tiny smile. "You shouldn't….but; admittedly, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't warming up to you."

"I always knew you would." Gerard grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

**[A/N: And HERE we get a lovely insight into Mr. Todd's lovely mind! Enjoy! Thank you again to my regulars for their comments! I loves youu! xxx Teeny Sweeney. =D]**

* * *

Admittedly, he was sad to see Gerard leave when his mother returned, but there was no valid reason to keep him around. Thus, the barber picked his razor up again and resumed his pacing habit. The one that he had to force himself out of at night, just to let Gerard sleep. Not that he minded awfully, it was only fair to let those who could, sleep. He was, however, tempted to pace and keep him from sleeping, simply for the company.

He didn't get much of that company for the next few days, only fleeting glances and hushed greetings. Both along with a smile that he'd found his thoughts lingering over. Then again, Gerard almost always looked content, usually enough to be smiling. It was infectious enough to put the intense frown off the barber's face when it was directed at him. Another thing he had noticed was the innocence of his pout, so childlike. It was no secret that Gerard was clumsy, so he was no stranger to an injury or two, but he'd always react dramatically, whining and pouting and stomping his feet for a moment or two before continuing as he had. Innocent and childlike, but all with the intention of seeking attention. However, all the attention Sweeney normally gave was a skeptical raised eyebrow, to which Gerard would respond with more pouting or, occasionally, an embarrassed smile.

All personality traits that Sweeney had steadily begun to notice in Gerard and although he wouldn't dare admit it, he was growing affectionate towards him, though his constant and rather sudden distance was slightly maddening. On the other hand, there was rarely a moment when Gerard wasn't busy or sleeping. During a lot of his free time, he would go out for a while, either hanging around out at the front of the shop with a friend or two, or disappearing to other parts of town. If he didn't spend the majority of his time by the window, Sweeney wouldn't have known that, but such was the case.

It was a Thursday, and the sun shone. Not blindingly, but enough to make the normally grey and damp streets of London slightly prettier to look at. This would be the type of day that Gerard would go out, and go out he did, but not far. He stayed by the alley across the street and looked from left to right until a young man of about his own age walked up to him. Gerard shot the other lad his characteristic grin and embraced him for several moments. The barber furrowed his eyebrows; there was a strange feeling in his chest that he didn't like. He tried to return to pacing, but he found himself back at the window before a minute had passed. The two outside were close now, Gerard listening intently to whatever his friend was saying. The friend leaned in and whispered something to him, Gerard blushed, but whatever was said apparently caused him great amusement as he laughed out loud, slapping his hand over his mouth. The strange feeling in Sweeney's chest intensified until it tipped precariously on the borderline of anger. He clenched his fists tight, willing himself to relax. He spent a few moments thinking hard about the strange feeling before letting out a gasp of realization. But no…there was no possible way that he could be…

He couldn't be jealous…

Could he?

Surely not, he didn't have any right to be. His thoughts and feelings towards Gerard had nothing to do with their relationship. Right? He frowned deeper, shoving himself away from the windowsill and returning to pacing.

"Relationship? A quick snog…or…a few…does not count as a relationship." He muttered under his breath.

He questioned himself over and over again. He shouldn't be jealous. He couldn't be jealous! It must've been something else. He must've gotten his feelings confused.

He had lost the cynical edge to his mood. It had left him to ponder the one he started out with. Surely there was some element of relationship there? They had spoken, right? They got along, so that had to mean that there was some _element_ of relationship if anything.

The barber let out a frustrated noise, rubbing his eyes with one hand. There was no way he was about to admit to being jealous, because he wasn't jealous. Just confused by a feeling he wasn't used to. A feeling that he told himself repeatedly, wasn't jealousy.

He sighed again and sat down, still thinking to the point that it hurt his head. When he couldn't come up with anything better, he decided that he was simply curious to know who he was talking to, because they looked a little bit more than friendly. He wanted to know, out of _pure_ 'curiosity'.


	26. Chapter 26

**[A/N: It's been so long. Too long! School and other such things have gotten in the way of my writing time recently, and I am terribly sorry. Not to worry, I'm going to start planning my afternoons in hour slots so that my life is more organized. Organization isn't something I do well, mind you, so wish me luck. Love and stuff, TeenySweeney. xxx n_n Oh, and, again, you know who you are, thank youuu! ^_^]**

He attempted to put Gerard out of his mind for the rest of the day, but it seemed as though Sweeney would have no peace. He didn't sleep again that night and the questions still would not leave his mind. He didn't _love_ Gerard. He wasn't even sure if he actually liked him, rather than simply being intrigued by him for a moment. The moment was short though, as he soon remembered the brazen, yet somehow also coy personality and strikingly feminine looks that made him so attractive. He was ashamed of himself for thinking it, but there was nothing he could do.

Gerard, on the other hand, slept well from about ten o'clock, dreaming soundlessly in his warm bed until about midnight.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Gerard groaned. That wretched pacing again.

He threw his covers off, not bothering to get a shirt or put anything on his feet, leaving the room and making his way up the stairs swiftly and silently. He didn't knock on the parlor door, but rather walked in as if it were his place.

"I thought we talked about this, Mr. Todd." He snapped.

The barber seemed to come out of a deep reverie, looking confusedly at Gerard.

"What?" He asked, before realization painted his expression. "Sorry. I was thinking."

Gerard's tone was still sharp. "Well maybe you shouldn't. I was asleep, dreaming and it was really rather pleasant."

"Oh really?" Sweeney asked in a murmur. "Well, seeing as _I've_ told _you_…what do you dream about Gerard, do tell."

Gerard blushed. "A multitude of things, Mr. Todd. Not many that would interest you."

"Your friends, dream about them?" The barber pressed, sitting down in the chair and giving Gerard a look.

"Not much, no." Gerard replied.

"Not even the lad you were with earlier? You two looked…close."

He chose his words carefully, but Gerard was clearly smarter than he acted a lot of the time.

"Surely, Mr. Todd, you're not…_jealous_, of such a lad…are you?" He taunted softly, feigning surprise.

His teasing question earned him a frown.

"I don't have any reason to be jealous. I'm just curious to know who he is, is all."

"Mrs. Mooney's son. Mathew. I've known him for as long as I can remember. And he's a fine sight without his shirt." Gerard replied.

"Very nice." Sweeney mumbled, examining his razor.

"It is, isn't it?" Gerard replied, back to taunting, but there was no response. "I always end up here for longer than I intend." He mused quietly.

"That's because you love my company so much and you just can't get enough of me." The barber muttered jokingly.

Gerard snorted a laugh. "Okay Romeo, keep telling yourself that."

"Why? Was there another reason for you being here, Juliet?"

Sweeney fixed him with a deadpan stare.

"Maybe…" Gerard replied slyly.

"Yes or no, Gerard. Enough with your messing around."

The barber's voice was demanding and he had stood up, his ever-present razor gripped tightly in his hand.

"I…what! I wasn't!" Gerard replied incredulously.

"You're having a laugh, aren't you?" Sweeney asked rhetorically in disbelief. "You pull me in like you're interested, then go ahead and barely even look at me, like you're not."

His own words embarrassed him, but he was glad to get them out. To his satisfaction and mild surprise, Gerard blushed at them.

"I-I just-" He started before cutting himself off. "I'm sorry Mr. Todd...I've just been preoccupied with my own thoughts..." He looked at the barber. "I'm sorry..."

Sweeney nodded, not entirely believing him, but glad to have an answer, his razor was still gripped in his hand tightly, more for reassurance than anything else.

Gerard hadn't noticed Sweeney step forwards slightly until he heard the soft chink of the older man toying with his razors, admiring them.

"Mr. Todd?" Gerard muttered.

"Uh-huh?" Sweeney answered quietly, still watching his razors.

When there was no reply, he looked up at Gerard, who was biting his lip.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"N-never mind..." Gerard shook his head.

He turned and left the shop without another word.


	27. Chapter 27

**[A/N: Hello again ladies and...I'm just gonna assume you're all ladies. I hope you enjoy this and here, have some love Aftershock and Rubiie. *gives love* n_n xoxo]**

* * *

Gerard stopped about halfway down the stairs, turning and looking back up them, biting his lip anxiously. No, this wasn't a situation to be left alone.

He walked back up the stairs. When he got to the door, Sweeney appeared to be locking it. When he saw that Gerard was back he frowned and pulled it open.

"What now?" He asked slightly irritably.

"I just…I need to…" Gerard stuttered.

He continued to try and say what he wanted for a moment before shaking his head and putting his hand flat on the barber's chest, pushing him back and stepping into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want Gerard?" Sweeney sighed.

Gerard started stuttering again, his cheeks growing steadily warmer as the barber raised his eyebrow and crossed his arm, tapping his foot, as though very impatient. All whilst clearly very amused by Gerard's discomfort.

"I…well…you!" Gerard finally blurted out desperately.

"Gerard, I'm the last person you _want_." The other man frowned, turning away.

"No…" Gerard grabbed Sweeney's wrist. "I mean…I do like you. I mean, I'm interested in you, honestly, I just…its complicated; sort of a long story." He mumbled.

"I'm listening."

There was a pause and Gerard sighed.

"I have my reasons but, uh…it's been…a while…since I got into anything, um, _serious_." He said vaguely, unsure of how to explain himself.

"So why the inclination towards me?"

"When I figure that out, I'll tell you. Until then…" He tugged on the barber's wrist, pulling him closer.

The response was a firm headshake and a 'no'. Gerard made a frustrated noise and threw the wrist he held down.

"You are infuriating!" He snapped, but his tone became softer as he blushed. "I only wanted a kiss, then I'll stop and I'll go and leave you a…"

"That's the problem." Sweeney cut him off. "I won't want you to stop. I won't want you to go away."

"Then what _do_ you want, Mr. Todd!" Gerard asked incredulously, looking expectantly at the man in front of him.

"In all honestly, I'm not sure. Once I get past how wrong the situation is, it's okay, but…" He trailed off.

"There's nothing wrong with the situation. Nobody's judging you, except for you."

Sweeney frowned at Gerard until the meaning of his softly-spoken words became clear.

"_Who has to know?_ Is that what you're saying?"

"Precisely."

"Gerard, you're twenty."

The response was feeble in comparison to Gerard's sudden confidence and decisiveness.

"Yeah?" Gerard shrugged. "So what?"

"Oh, my God." The barber said exasperatedly, before grabbing Gerard's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Does seventeen years mean nothing to you? What is wrong with you!" He asked in disbelief.

"Nothing, you stupid git, you're the one with the problem!" Gerard retorted.

Another of those long, tense pauses.

"Okay Gerard. Okay. Why don't we just go to bed? We can discuss this tomorrow."

Another pause.

"Okay then."

On the outside, Sweeney maintained the same demeanor as before. However on the inside, he was having a celebration of sorts, firstly for the fact that he would get some peace, even if Gerard would still be there throughout the remainder of the night, secondly for reasons he did not care to admit.

He slipped out of his waistcoat and boots before undoing the knot in his tie, pulling it from his collar and dropping it on the floor by his wardrobe with the other two items of clothing. Then, he treaded softly over to the bedside table and dropped his razor from the holster on his belt onto it.

"Gerard." He said quietly, tugging on the duvet.

"Hm?" Gerard mumbled, his face half pressed into the pillow as he let some of the cover go.

"If you talk in your sleep, I'll kill you. Don't steal the cover either, it's cold in here."

Gerard giggled quietly before fidgeting a little and falling silent, save for his breathing.


	28. Chapter 28

**[A/N: I'm excited! I'm getting new hearingaids this morning, so I thought I'd update while I wait for my sister to come and pick me up to take me to the hospital. I very much hope you enjoy this chapter. n_n Thanks again to Aftershock and Rubiie, I love youu! xxx Teeny Sweeney]**

* * *

Mr. Todd didn't actually remember falling asleep, but the next thing he new, there was light shining through his eyelids, forcing him out of what he could only call his catnap, because only just over an hour had passed since he last checked his watch. It took him a moment to regain his senses; he started to notice that he had lost all feeling in his left hand and that his whole left side was unusually warm compared to his right. A movement beside him reminded him of Gerard's presence. He nudged him, trying to rouse him too; he needed his arm back, or else his hand would surely just fall off from lack of blood being supplied to it. Gerard mumbled incoherently, snuggling up closer.

"Gerard, I need my arm back." The barber sighed.

"You've got another one." Was what he made out of Gerard's mumbling.

"Gerard, don't be difficult."

"I'm not."

He was waking up more now.

"I'll pick you up again."

Gerard opened his eyes slightly, considering, before moving off Sweeney's arm.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Todd?"

"Mm?" He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his boots on.

"Can you make me a cuppa, please?"

"Yeah. How d'you take it?"

Gerard grinned, his eyes still shut.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked suggestively.

His cheekiness earned him a flick on the nose, but he wasn't put off by it.

"Warm and wet, like everyone else." He replied in the same tone.

"If you carry on, you can make it yourself."

"Okay, okay. Ya miserable sod. Two sugars, if you please." Gerard replied, shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Better. Alright, but I'm not bringing it to you."

"Some gentleman you are." Gerard scoffed, finally opening his eyes.

"You need to get out of bed at some point." The barber shrugged. "I'm just giving you the motivation to do so."

"Might as well get up now then." Gerard huffed, forcing himself to sit up, flinging the duvet away from him, and shuffling to the edge of the bed before standing up.

He glanced at his watch. It was four-thirty. Something here was very wrong.

"Why the fuck did you wake me up at such an ungodly hour?" He groaned.

"I could've woken you earlier." Sweeney shrugged carelessly.

"Lousy git." Gerard grumbled.

"Cry me a river."

"Maybe I will, just so I can drown you in it."

"Gerard, shut it."

The dangerous tone of voice and the look that came with it cut his attitude short and made his stomach twist. Not solely out of fear either. He'd always had a thing for winding up short-tempered people, but as of yet, he'd never encountered anyone quite so dangerous as Sweeney.

At first it had made him nervous, but the more involved he got, the more intriguing it became and the more tempted he was to push his luck.

"I'm cold…" He mumbled suddenly, wrapping his arms around himself.

The barber stared at him emotionlessly for a while.

"Here." He finally said softly, beginning to un-tuck his shirt.

Gerard's mind formed a protest, but his mouth refused to heed his better judgment. He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes followed the steady hands working their way down the buttons of the shirt. His conscience begged him to stop, snapping him out of his little trance. He forced himself to become interested in the clutter on the dresser, but he could still see out of the corner of his eye as Sweeney tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves and straightened his arms, causing the shirt to slip off his shoulders and down his arms, falling from one and being caught in the other hand. Gerard looked back a moment before the shirt was held out to him. At this point, he was slavering over the man.

"There you go."

Gerard took the shirt without saying a word, trying, and failing to keep his eyes on it.

"Are you alright? You've got quiet all of a sudden."

Gerard's gaze dragged up to meet the barber's seemingly characteristic frown. [i]No[/i]. He wasn't [i]alright[/i]. He was embarrassed by himself. He'd been interested enough before, and he wasn't always comfortable with that, now he fancied him , and he certainly wasn't comfortable with that.

"I'm fine." He nodded with a smile, starting to put the slightly-too-big shirt on.

"Okay then."

He left for a moment, and returned complete with his razor, boots and waistcoat, shoving the loose ends of his tie down it as he walked back into the room.

"Thanks…by the way." Gerard said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, well, don't get used to it." The barber smirked.

Gerard gave him a look, his expression said that he was sad but his eyes said something very different.

"Don't look at me like that."

Sweeney frowned, not at Gerard, but because really, he very much wanted Gerard to look at him like that. But he shouldn't, so he told himself he didn't.

"This shirt's warm. I mean, it's warm from you wearing it." Gerard commented, sounding mildly surprised.

"I have body heat as much as the next person does, Gerard."

"I know but…you don't look very warm." Gerard replied in a small voice.

"Hm. I'm usually warm, apart from my hands." The barber muttered, looking at his hands as he spoke.

Gerard bit back a laugh.

"Interesting. I'm going downstairs now. So I suppose…I'll talk to you…later."

Sweeney opened his mouth to say something, shut it again and nodded before Gerard granted him a smile and left.


	29. Chapter 29

**[A/N: Yay! More updates! I hope you enjoy this one; I sorta do. *tee hee* XD Thankies Stereophonic for your review! Lovies. xxx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

"Good morning." Cari-Leigh smirked as Gerard walked through the door and sat down opposite her on the bench.

Gerard glanced at her shyly, but didn't answer.

"So, lover-boy, feel like telling me why you're wearing someone else's shirt?" She asked, resting her chin on her hand and looking attentively at Gerard.

"I went up last night without one and I was cold this morning." He mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait, you were up there _all night_?"

Cari's expression had turned wide-eyed and incredulous.

"From around midnight, yeah."

The look he was getting grew more shocked, and Gerard finally got it.

"We didn't do anything!" He said hurriedly. "We just slept – no, sorry, that doesn't sound right – we shared a bed, but we didn't do anything."

"And the shirt?"

"I was cold so he…took it off and... let me wear it…what now!"

Gerard was now blushing furiously, and Cari-Leigh was smirking at him again.

"I bet you liked that." She said smugly.

Gerard clenched his teeth.

"Yes. Too much. I had to look away." He said, but his tone suddenly changed to one of slight awe. "Cari-Leigh, he's…he's – excuse the pun – drop-dead sexy."

"Right." Cari laughed. "Anything else you want to tell me about him?"

"Oh, yeah! He's warm! He looks cold but he's not." Then Gerard grinned. "But apparently, his hands are always cold."

"And you know this…how?"

"He told me."

"Do you think he's trying to tell you something?"

The conversation ceased for a while

"I hope so." Gerard grinned finally.

Cari-Leigh rolled her eyes.

"Cari…he smells nice." Gerard mumbled.

"Well, he is a barber." Cari shrugged.

"I know but…he smells _really_ nice." Gerard pressed, desperately trying to convince his friend.

"I reckon you only think that 'cause you fancy him so much." She teased.

Gerard blushed.

"I don't fancy him that much." He lied. "Why would I? He's mean to me." He pouted.

"Oh come off it, you love it when he's mean to you. Gerard, I'm sorry, but you _do_ fancy him that much, you just won't admit it because you're a girl."

"That is not true!" Gerard exclaimed.

""Bloody well is!" Cari laughed back.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Yes it is."

Both pairs of eyes went to the doorway.

"I don't actually know. I wanted you to shut up so I could ask you…" The barber pointed at Gerard. "To pretty please make me some grilled cheese again."

"Make your own." Gerard grumbled.

"Gerard, I don't exactly know how to use your kitchen. I've been in prison for fifteen years, stupid boy." Sweeney reminded him.

"Now you can definitely make your bloody own!" He said, offended.

As Gerard turned around to face the barber, Cari-Leigh slipped out of the room, not wanting to be involved in an argument. Sweeney started shaking his head.

"Gerard, I've been _so_ good to you." He said in a soft, persuasive tone that was so very nearly seductive.

Gerard blushed.

"Fine. Sit down." He muttered.

He stood up to get on with what he had to do and Sweeney took his space with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest.

"Thanks love."

He froze for a moment, his eyes glued to the floor in shock.

"What?" Gerard frowned, unsure that he'd heard correctly.

"Nothing, just thanks."

"Oh…I thought so."


	30. Chapter 30

**[A/N: Some kind of irrelevant cuteness I decided I wanted in there. n_n hope you likes! A link to the picture will be at the bottom. Thankies again to Rubiie and Stereophonic! Much love, Teeny Sweeey. xxx]**

* * *

La]ter on in the day, the barber went out in search of food that didn't make his stomach churn. Typically, on the way back, it rained, and it rained hard. He hadn't put his leather jacket on and his clothes ended up saturated within a matter of minutes.

He touched the corner of the wall briefly as he turned into the alley that was his shortcut to Fleet Street. His foot hit a sodden cardboard box a little way through, causing the box to...yelp? He stopped and frowned at it. Sanity wasn't his strongest trait, but he was sure that he hadn't imagined it - since when did boxes _yelp_...or make noise at all? He nudged it with his foot and something in the box moved. Boxes didn't move either as far as he knew. Glancing once in either direction, the barber crouched with his hand on the wall to steady him. Still frowning, he lifted one side of the collapsing lid of the box, only seeing what looked like a tiny little paw showing from under the other side, which he then lifted. What he was faced with made the nearly permanent frown on his face vanish as he tilted his head to the side slightly. He reached his hand out slowly towards the shivering and soaking puppy in front of him. The little mass of matted black fur with patches of white sniffed, licked and pawed at Sweeney's hand affectionately.

Before now, the poor thing had probably had a family; a home. It was clear that both of these things were things of the past. He was dripping wet and shivering rather violently; why would you leave any living thing at all to suffer like this? To kill them was one thing, but to make them suffer was cruel. At least, that's how Sweeney saw it. A tug at the side of his belt brought him back into reality.

"Hey...don't do that." He muttered.

He pushed the little dog away from the holster he'd been trying to take his razor from. It earned him a pleading stare from two huge brown eyes that even he couldn't be indifferent towards; not that he was entirely sure how to react. Instead of worrying about that though, he scooped the puppy into his arms, going through the rest of the alley into Fleet Street. Mrs. Lovett looked up from the worktop as he walked into the pie shop.

"Mr. T, it's about time, you're absolutely soak…is that a puppy?"

Her face lit up at the sight of the little ball of fur curled up in the barber's arms as she approached him to take it.

"Can you feed him?" He asked.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Are you being compassionate Mr. Todd?" She asked.

Sweeney rolled his eyes.

"Just give the dog something to eat." He muttered.

"Hasn't he got a name?" The baker asked.

"Hasn't who got a name?" Gerard suddenly piped up from the doorway.

"Look love!" His mother said delightedly, pulling him around to see the puppy, who she had now given a little bowl of food. Not too much, she didn't want him eating it all at once and being sick.

Sweeney shifted his weight from one foot to the other; he didn't want to be the center of attention.

"Aw! Well, hasn't he?" Gerard asked.

"He's a dog." Sweeney mumbled.

"So?"

"He doesn't need a _name_, does he? He's just…a dog."

Gerard stared at him for a moment.

"Give him a name." He demanded.

"Dog. Dog the dog." The barber muttered.

He really hadn't thought that a ball of fluff could earn him so much attention.

"A _proper_ name. Don't be so difficult." Gerard told him, lightly slapping his arm with the back of his hand..

"Fine! Fine…" He sighed, pausing for a moment to think. "Oliver."

"Why Oliver?" Mrs. Lovett asked curiously.

"Why not Oliver?" Sweeney shrugged.

"Well then Mr. T, it looks like you have yourself a pet." Mrs. Lovett smirked.

The barber raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You found him, you named him and we have too much food stuff down here to have a puppy." Mrs. Lovett replied.

Sweeney made a reluctant noise of agreement in the back of his throat, picking the little dog up again once he'd finished eating and taking it upstairs with the bowl.

* * *

**[Link (remove the spaces): http : / i939 . photobucket . com / albums / ad234 / HarlequinMCRGirl / HavaneseOliver . jpg]**


	31. Chapter 31

**[A/N: School is stressing me out way too much. This story is sort of my salvation. Thanks Rubiie and Stereophonic for sticking with it. *love* Enjoy. xoxo Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

Gerard had nothing to do for the remainder of the day. He didn't want to bother Mr. Todd too much, it wouldn't be fair, whether he was..._interested_ in him or not.

"Mum, I'm bored." He sighed.

"Then go and help Toby down in the bakehouse for a bit. He'd enjoy the company." Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"Right then. See you in a bit." Gerard said, strolling off to the stairs.

He pulled open the doors and stepped down, rushing as always. He almost missed one step, his foot catching the edge of it and slipping forwards, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards, his head connecting with the stairs with a dull thud that didn't reach his ears. Toby looked up at the sound and stopped grinding the meat to go and find out what it was. He gasped a little at the sight of Gerard lying unconscious on the stairs and ran up them to go and find Mrs. Lovett.

"Gerard's unconscious!" Was all he said as he burst into the kitchen.

"What?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Come on! Quickly mum!" Toby exclaimed, running over to her and pulling her to the top of the stairs.

"Go and get Mr. Todd." She sighed exasperatedly.

What was she to do? Toby constantly drunk, Gerard accident prone and impulsive to the point where it was risky at times and Mr. Todd…well, she figured the less said about him the better.

Toby ran off to do as he was told and Mrs. Lovett trod carefully down the steps to sit beside Gerard and make sure that he was as least still breathing, standing up when she heard the footsteps coming back to the stairs.

"Couldn't move him onto the sofa could you?" She asked Sweeney as he looked expectantly at her.

"I had hoped for an explanation but okay." He replied, rolling his eyes.

He walked down and slipped his arms under Gerard's shoulders and knees, finding going up the stairs with a dead-weight more difficult than he anticipated.

"I think he slipped. He must have slipped." Toby muttered, shaking his head and following him.

"Calm down Toby, it's not your fault." Mrs. Lovett said, patting his shoulder. "I have to work, I'm sorry, Mr. T, look after him for me?"

Toby didn't respond, but Sweeney nodded at her as she returned to the kitchen.

"Why don't you go and help her out Toby?" He suggested gently after setting Gerard on the couch.

"Are you sure? I can stay here and help…" Toby started.

"Go and help Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney told him firmly.

He mumbled an 'okay' and trudged out of the room. The barber turned back to the figure passed out on the couch, sighing as he pulled a chair up and sat down, watching for any kind of sign; positive or negative. He leaned forward for a moment to brush a piece of hair from Gerard's face, doing so made him feel strange, and he wasn't sure whether it was in a good or bad way. Several moments passed and Gerard began to show signs of waking up before opening confused and bleary eyes and trying to sit up.

"Ow…my head..." He mumbled, rubbing his head as he pushed himself up.

"Gerard, I think you should stay lying down." Sweeney told him.

The barber found himself inexplicably worried for Gerard's wellbeing.

"I'm fine…I think." Gerard replied. "I feel a little dizzy though." He added.

"I think you should stay lying down. Do you even remember what you did?" He pushed Gerard gently back onto the sofa as he attempted to stand up.

"Uh…I remember the kitchen." Gerard frowned.

Sweeney sighed and shook his head.

"You were on the stairs that lead down to the bakehouse."

Gerard looked quizzically at him.

"I don't remember going anywhere near there." He stated.

"That's strange because you were about halfway down them." Sweeney frowned more.

"I was in the kitchen. That's all I remember." Gerard told him.

"Okay then…how do you feel?"

Gerard shook his head at the barber's question.

"Sort of sick. Really, overall, it just hurts a lot, that could be why I feel sick." He replied.

"Go back to sleep for a while." Sweeney told him standing up.

"You're not going to go away are you?" Gerard asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

He was in pain; he never liked to be alone when he was in pain. The barber stared at him for a moment, thinking on his actions before sitting back down.

"Course not. I'll stay here until you're awake again." He replied.

Gerard smiled, nodded, lay down and went back to sleep as he was told.


	32. Chapter 32

**[A/N: Normally, I would have replied to your lovely reviews, but my phone account was suspended, and my internet has been playing up too this week, thus, I have not, and I am sorry. =) Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one. Much love, a very tired Teeny Sweeney. xxx]**

* * *

Gerard woke up at about two o'clock in the morning, very confused. Mr. Todd was sitting on the floor, resting his head on the sofa cushions, and when Gerard made the effort to think back, he remembered why he was on the sofa. Following that thought, his head started to hurt, the pain intensifying until it was so bad that he actually had to run to the bathroom and throw up. However, seeing as his stomach was mostly empty, he only brought up a small amount then dry-heaved painfully until he brought up stomach acid, burning his throat.

He hated it. Ever since he was a child, he was almost afraid of vomiting and it never failed to reduce him to tears every time he did. At least this time he had woken someone up in the process, he was made aware of this by a tap on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright?"

Sweeney nearly hit his head on the nearest wall; how much more stupid could that question be?

"No." Gerard choked. "Wait a minute."

He brushed his teeth a few times, rinsing his mouth repeatedly to get all of the taste out of it before leaving the tiny room beside the living room. He was shaky and cold.

"You look like shit, Gerard."

The tone was concerned, but the words weren't so thoughtful. Gerard glared in response.

"Thanks Mr. Todd, you're lovely."

"Shut up, that's not what I meant." Sweeney retorted irritably.

"Don't snap at me." Gerard pouted, shoving his arm lightly. "I don't feel well."

There was that childlike innocence again, and it got him every time. The barber forced an exasperated sigh.

"Come here then." He grumbled, pulling Gerard towards him.

Gerard smiled, snuggling into Sweeney's shoulder.

"You're shivering…are you cold?"

Gerard nodded.

"We could get you a blanket." Sweeney suggested.

"You're warm enough." Gerard mumbled into his waistcoat.

"You can't just cuddle me all night." He sighed.

Gerard sighed back, pulling away.

"I suppose not." He said, looking dejected.

He watched the barber through his long hair, gauging his reaction. He wasn't doing much, just staring at Gerard as if he was contemplating something.

"It can't disappoint you that much." He said quietly.

"I've told you what I think of you." Gerard replied simply.

"So you did mean it?" Sweeney asked rhetorically, sounding and looking slightly surprised.

Gerard raised his eyebrows at the response.

"Ouch."

"But I thought…I got the feeling…oh…I'm sorry." The barber stumbled, lowering his head and averting his eyes like a child in the wrong.

Gerard sighed.

"Not everyone in this world or this city, Mr. Todd, is as cruel as you seem to believe." He said softly.

"I'd like to see you prove that."

"You're not cruel. Killer or not. Murder is cold, torture is cruel." Gerard said as an example.

"In that case, _you_ are cruel." Sweeney replied matter-of-factly as he turned and went back to the sofa to sit down.

Gerard stayed where he was, looking shocked.

"You mess around, you go out of your way to be confusing, you twist situations so they only go your way. Surely you're aware that you do that?"

Gerard's expression became one of realization and he also returned to the sofa, resting his head on Sweeney's shoulder.

"I don't mean to. I've picked up bad habits over the years. You've met George. I had to twist things to my advantage or he'd…I'd get myself hurt…badly." He mumbled.

"I'm probably more likely to kill you than hurt you if you wind me up."

"No you're not. You still have feelings Mr. Todd, whether you accept that or not, they're still there." Gerard sighed.

"Again, I'd like to see you prove that."

Gerard sat up to stare him in the face determinedly.

"Even Judge Turpin has feelings, Mr. Todd."

Sweeney gave a short, fake laugh in response, earning himself a decent punch in the shoulder.

"Stop being so bloody sarcastic." Gerard snapped at him.

"You're lucky I like you too much to return that punch." He glared, rubbing his shoulder.

Gerard's frown became a smile.

"People without feelings don't like people. Also, you wouldn't like anyone if everyone was as cruel as you think."

"Go back to sleep Gerard. I don't care where, just go to sleep."

Gerard would have continued pushing his luck, but the barber's tone of voice strongly suggested that he was beginning to push it a little too far. He followed the instruction given by pulling Sweeney's arm around his shoulders and leaning into him, draping his arm across his middle. Surprisingly, he was tired, more so than he had thought and he fell asleep within less than ten minutes.


	33. Chapter 33

**[A/N: YAAAY! It's my birthday in 4 days, so Ii'm updating then too =D Thanks to Stereophonic for my one...and only...review...where have you gone guys? I thought you was my friends! Mr. Todd will be most unhappy. *nods* oh yes he will. XD Anyways, if you're reading, thanks anyway. Much love, Teeny Sweeney. xxx]**

* * *

Gerard woke up again around three hours later and found himself alone. Normally, that would have been fine, but at this particular moment, it annoyed him.

He got up off the couch and hiked determinedly up the stairs, opening and shutting the door at the top as quietly as he could.

"You left me on my own!" He said indignantly, walking into the shop a few paces.

"Yes, I did. It's Monday and I need to be up here." The barber responded, sounding tired as he turned to face him, also walking forwards a little.

"You could have woken me up and told me you were leaving." Gerard suggested in a biting tone.

"To what purpose, Gerard? You would have followed me up here anyway. I don't even know why you insist on being around me all the time."

As annoyed as he also was, Gerard still took some strange satisfaction from winding Sweeney up.

"I'm not around you _all_ of the time." Gerard replied defensively, moving to stand beside the window. "And we've discussed why I 'insist on being around you'." He said, turning to stare through the slightly dirty panes of glass.

"We haven't discussed it at all Gerard. You've told me your side of things and that's it."

"Because all I ever get from you, Mr. Todd, is 'I don't know'."

Gerard was pinning the blame on him, and that's what made Sweeney lose his temper.

"Because _you_," He pulled Gerard around by his arm and pinned him to the wall. "Can't stick to dropping one kind of hint. Maybe if you could actually be clear about what you actually want, then I'd know."

"You do know, you just don't want me to know." Gerard replied, struggling against the barber's grip.

The only response was a silent, but deadly glare and Gerard stopped fighting.

"See, I'm right, aren't I?" He asked softly.

He caught the familiar glint of silver out of the corner of his eye before the source of it was at his throat. There was several moments of silence, during which Gerard was sure his heart didn't beat once, and if looks could kill, the one he was getting would have guaranteed that his heart would have stopped.

"You're never going to drop it…are you?" The barber asked quietly, deliberately.

"Not for as long as I think there's a chance." Gerard replied, his voice just as hushed.

"And if I told you there wasn't a chance?"

"Then I can but try." Gerard glared defiantly.

Sweeney finally relinquished his hold on Gerard, stepping back and folding his razor slowly, dropping it back in the holster on his belt as Gerard pushed himself away from the wall, only to be pushed back again.

"Do you mean it?" The barber asked.

His voice was low, something between a whisper and a growl and his face inches from Gerard's. Finding that he rather liked the situation, Gerard blushed, but managed to keep his confidence.

"Every word." He clarified with a nod.

"And if I let this carry on are you going to stop leading me on?"

"I never…" Gerard began indignantly, but stopped himself. "Hm…I'll _try_."

The barber glared for only a moment then his expression softened.

"I can't really say no to that can I?" He asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, can you?" Gerard replied innocently.

"Gerard."

"Yes?"

"You are the very definition of annoying."

Before Gerard could respond he became the willing victim of a rough, fervent kiss that made him moan softly, despite all his best attempts not to. He pulled away, blushing furiously, receiving a smirk and a second kiss, much softer than the first, yet it still left him breathless.

"You'd best be getting back downstairs."

Gerard pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Gerard, you do." Sweeney replied, walking away. "It's still Monday."

"Fine, fine." Gerard huffed, walking to the door, opening it before turning around and smiling. "See you later."

"Will you?" The barber frowned.

Gerard shrugged. "Maybe."

He grinned mischievously and Sweeney rolled his eyes.

"Go." He commanded.

"Yes sir." Gerard mocked, still grinning, before leaving.


	34. Chapter 34

**[A/N: Warning for language here, and a heads-up for a little song that I made up. XD I hope you like this one! Thankies to Stereophonic and Rubiie! ESPECIALLY Rubiie this chapter, because she'd apparently send me Johnny in a cake. Johnny Depp. Covered in cake. YES. PLEASE. *fans self* Wow. *****faints* Ooh, I went to the London Dungeons on Saturday...Jack the Ripper and Mrs. Lovett both nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. Thank you Mrs. Lovett. I also may or may not have peed myself in Sweeney's shop when I felt the 'blood' spatter on my hair, simply because I felt afraid for the well-being of my hair. Probably more so than the well-being of my jugular...worrying. He did, however, call us all handsome, which made me pleased. ANYWAY, enough of my foolish chatter, now, enjoy! xxx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

His mother was in the living room with Toby, playing a board game, Zacky, Cari-Leigh and Jack had gone out God knows where and Sweeney was upstairs "working" while Gerard was left alone to make pies, though he wasn't sure what the point was in doing so. He'd never found the job particularly entertaining at all, but doing it alone allowed him to entertain himself. He thought for a moment as he worked, trying to get creative. He hummed tunelessly for a moment before forming words quietly.

"Fuck the sugar…fuck the spice, apparently, there's nothing nice. But how else, do I, spend my time, if I'm not catering, an imaginary line, of people, waiting, to-be-fed…" He glanced up at the ceiling, smirking as another line to his little song formed in his head. "Most of the blokes here end up dead. And what if we run out of people to serve? Well-how-a-bout-a-shave, good-sir? Best pies in London? Ma'am, aren't you nice? The secret of course is sugar-and-spice!"

He grinned to himself as he put the 'lid' on the last pie, looking up suddenly at a low and drawling voice from the doorway.

"That's a bit morbid."

Gerard blushed.

"So are you." He countered quietly.

"I meant for you, I didn't think you liked morbid."

"I like you, don't I?"

This time it was Sweeney who looked rightfully bashful, as well as a little bit surprised.

"I suppose I set you up for that one." He mumbled.

Gerard responded with only a grin before taking the tray of pies down to the bakehouse. He made a point of averting his eyes from the two corpses on the floor next to the meat grinder; his mother definitely had a stronger stomach than him. After he'd put the pies in and shut the door to the oven, he turned to see Mr. Todd leaning on the wall by the stairs.

"Why do you always follow me down here?" He asked.

"I don't know." The barber shrugged. "Maybe I one day plan on shoving you in the bake oven." He added with a smirk, tilting his head to the side.

"Thanks." Gerard snorted. "Love you too. Is there any reason you're down here?" He asked as he made his way up the stairs.

"I'm going out to get a sandwich, wondered if you wanted to come with me."

"Why don't you just make a sandwich yourself?" Gerard frowned as he returned to the worktop.

"Because." Sweeney replied, as though that was sufficient enough as a reason.

"But why?" Gerard pressed. "Besides, I don't have a lot of money." He added in a mumble.

"Because I found somewhere that does really nice sandwiches."

Gerard raised his eyebrows, almost getting a real smile for it.

"Like I said, I don't have much money."

"I've got enough."

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Of course it would. I'm offering."

Gerard fell silent for a while before sighing in defeat and going to the living room door.

"Mum, I'm going out for a bit." He muttered.

"Alright then love, best change the sign to closed then, eh?" Mrs. Lovett smiled

"Yep." Gerard said offhandedly, strolling away from the door and checking his pockets.

"Are you getting a jacket?" The barber drawled from next to the counter.

"Nah, my jacket's too tattered to wear out really." He replied, before sighing jokingly and making his way to the door. "Put the knife down you loony, let's go already."

"Sorry." Sweeney mumbled, putting the – in his case – lethal weapon down and following suit. "Gerard." He called.

Gerard turned around with raised eyebrows to watch the barber turn the sign around on the door.

"Oh yeah…thanks." He grinned.

* * *

**[A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Time; 00:13]**


	35. Chapter 35

**[A/N: It's like 1:20am, I'm so tired XD but I'm updating out of love. That's right. Love. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to Stereophonic for the review and...yeah...cheese sandwiches anyone? =D xxx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

Their feet automatically took them to the market first. They didn't plan on buying anything, and there would be nothing new, but it would pass some time to look around.

"So…how long until lunch, Mr. T?" Gerard asked.

"I don't really know. Have a flower…while…you wait." The barber very nearly stopped breathing.

_"Benjamin, Johanna's hungry, how long until lunch?"_

_"I'm not sure. Johanna, Johanna, look, while you wait, here, a flower!"_

And everything had fallen apart right there.

"Mr. Todd? Are you okay?"

He snapped out of his daze, his eyes locking onto Gerard's concerned expression.

"No…yes. Look, why don't we go and eat now. I'm hungry." He replied, his voice coming out surprisingly calm.

"Alright…" Gerard nodded, still concerned as he put the flower in a top-pocket on his waistcoat.

"I don't get it. It's just a cheese sandwich." Gerard said, taking a bite out of his own.

"Yes, but it's a very nice cheese sandwich. Shut up and eat, you're so slow." Sweeney complained.

"No, Mr. Todd, you just ate your sandwich really fast." Gerard retorted, rolling his eyes.

"But I was hungry…"

Gerard looked up into a wide-eyed look like that of a kicked puppy asking its master why it did such a thing, and his sarcastic demeanor melted into nothing.

"That's your own fault." He mumbled before finishing the last half of his sandwich. "You never eat."

"Can you blame me?" The barber asked quietly as he stood, straightening his jacket slightly.

"I suppose not." Gerard muttered as they left the small cafe.

As soon as they stepped out of the door, Gerard's vision was blocked by someone's hands.

"Guess who?" A cheeky voice asked in his ear.

"Oh, well, it could never be you Tom." Gerard replied.

He would have rolled his eyes if they weren't covered up. Following his sarcasm, he was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around. Tom was roughly the same height and age as Gerard with short, dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was fairly attractive, in that he was something in the way of a pretty-boy.

"What gave me away?" He grinned.

"Oh, I don't know." Gerard sighed playfully. "Maybe the fact that as soon as you're around me you turn into the _biggest flirt ever_."

"Oh, because you're so much better, aren't you Gerard?" Tom asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but grinning all the same. "Haven't seen you around much lately. What're you up to today?"

"Oh, you know, just…stuff." He looked over his shoulder to see where Mr. Todd had gotten to.

He hadn't gone far, and he had stopped and waited for Gerard, and that was nice enough, but his expression was steely. Apparently he didn't like waiting.

"What kinda stuff?" Tom asked, making Gerard look at him again by running his fingertips down his jaw.

"Just, stuff." Gerard replied tensely, pushing Tom's hand away from his face. "I have to go." He added before walking away with a wave of his hand.

As he neared him, Gerard noticed that Sweeney wasn't actually glaring at him, but at Tom.

"Who was he?" He asked immediately as he and Gerard started walking again.

"A _friend_, nothing more. No I'm not interested in him, yes I flirted with him, no I don't have any intention of getting involved with him and yes I am a little bit sorry." Gerard replied very firmly, and rather quickly.

The barber made a non-committal noise in his throat.

"Oh come on, don't be a misery. You're no fun when you're sulking." Gerard pleaded.

Sweeney stopped and stared at him, trying to think of some way to get his own back. He glanced at the floor behind Gerard in thought and a rather large puddle, typical of London, caught his eye. He returned his gaze to Gerard's confused face and smirked at him before lifting one hand to his chest and shoving him backwards.

Gerard let out a startled yelp as he fell into the cold, murky water, catching a few people's attention, and most of the people who had seen laughed, apart from one or two who gave him and Sweeney a strange look, wondering exactly what had happened. Gerard cheeks began to turn pink.

"Sweeney Todd, _you_, are a horrible, horrible man." He said through clenched teeth as he stood up.

The barber placed his hand on Gerard's shoulder, as if he was going to say something sympathetic.

"Vengeance, my dear boy, get used to it." He said lightly, before walking on.

Gerard followed, rubbing his trousers in the hope that it would dry them at least a little bit. Needless to say, it didn't, and he gave up.

"You need a new jacket don't you?" Sweeney asked, frowning.

"Yeah…why?" Gerard asked curiously.

Surely he wasn't being that nice? Apparently he was, because he had stopped outside a clothes shop and was searching his pockets for wherever he'd put his wallet. Gerard started to argue, but he got a look telling him to stop, and he immediately wanted to stop.

"Look, here's thirty pounds, go and get whatever you feel the need to get."

Gerard blinked in disbelief. "But…but…"

"Do it or I'll hurt you."

It was an empty threat, full of amusement.

"You'd hurt me anyway." Gerard muttered, taking the notes and going into the shop.

While he was in there, the barber contemplated the shop's placement. He was sure this hadn't been a shop before. He frowned, glancing at the name. _Asylum._ Oh, yes, that's what had been there, and of course he would stop outside a place called _Asylum_. It was like the entire world was mocking his sanity, or lack thereof.

"Are we going home now?" Gerard asked immediately once he was back outside.

"I suppose so." Sweeney shrugged.

"Alright then." Gerard grinned. "And just so you know…that _was_ a really nice sandwich."

The barber smiled a little bit.

"I told you."


	36. Chapter 36

**[A/N: 'Tis time for Pirelli's never-ending song! Oh YouTube, how I love thee! I hopes you enjoys! Much love, Teeny Sweeney xxx.]**

* * *

"So, why am I needed up here again?" Gerard asked.

He hadn't really been listening the first time when Sweeney had explained.

"You need to help me carry _him_," He pointed at the box by the door. "Down to the bakehouse."

"You mean the worst fake Italian ever?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, the worst fake Italian ever." The barber clarified, rolling his sleeves up.

Gerard wrinkled his nose up a little and did the same, not going over to the box just yet; it wasn't going to be pleasant. All the same, an amusing idea swam into his head.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli the king of the barbers, the barber of kings…!" He sang enthusiastically.

The barber stared at him and dropped the lid of the box experimentally and as he expected, Gerard stopped singing and giggled at his glare.

"Don't be stupid." Sweeney told him firmly, opening the chest again.

"E buon giorno, good day! I blow you a kiss!" Gerard continued wholeheartedly.

The barber glared coldly at him again. Making him giggle a second time as he mustered up all of the flirtatiousness he could, then blew him a kiss, and Gerard essentially had flirtatiousness on tap. For a second or two, it looked as though Sweeney was going to crack a smile; unsurprisingly, he didn't.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Gerard nodded, still grinning. The barber looked slightly relieved; he clearly didn't want that song haunting him forever.

"Good, now come here and help." He demanded.

Gerard had learned long ago that it was wise to be useful if you wanted someone to like you and he followed the order. He didn't really need to be told what to do, so it was silence until about halfway down the stairs when he started complaining.

"Why do I get head and shoulders? It's all bloody." He whined.

"You should have thought about that upstairs."

Gerard grumbled, not wanting to carry the body anymore. Yes, the blood was dry, but that didn't make it any more pleasant. Fortunately for Gerard, the trip was short.

"That was…a bit gross." He mumbled, wiping his hands on his trousers, even though there was nothing there.

By that, he meant that his stomach was churning a little bit.

"It's only blood. You're full of it, so I don't know what your problem is." The barber shrugged.

"Because when it's in your body it's not all disgusting and…just…ew." Gerard replied, shuddering a little bit.

"Okay Gerard." The barber snorted. "I'm leaving; it's burning hot. I don't understand how you can work down here."

Gerard followed him as he turned and headed towards the stairs.

"I tend to ditch my waistcoat. Because my shirts fit me." He said pointedly.

"My shirt fits me, but it's foreign so it has oversized sleeves."

Gerard tutted.

"You and your fancy shirts."

"Speaking of shirts, what did you buy earlier?" The barber asked curiously, changing the subject slightly.

"Oh yeah, you'll see. I got mum a new dress though." Gerard smiled, going to get the bag and taking the dress out, holding it up to show him.

"She'll like that." He nodded.

Gerard grinned, and then it vanished for a second and he stood on tiptoes, pressing his lips to Sweeney's for a fleeting moment, before going into the living room.

"Mum! I got you something!" He yelled.

Sweeney flinched; why did Gerard have to shout when he was only about seven feet away from people? He shook his head and went back upstairs, sitting down and picking Oliver up when he got there. If he had been asked, he would have shrugged his shoulders and said little or nothing, but honestly, he'd had a pleasant day. Not that it was bad now, though Oliver was barking at him.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" He asked, in his usual drawl.

Oliver jumped down from his lap and wagged his little tail furiously, growling playfully at him.

"Okay then. Dinner time."

Oliver followed him while he put some food into the bowl he'd managed to sneak out of the kitchen. He put the bowl down by the wardrobe and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots off before grabbing the book that had been on the bedside table for weeks and lying down with it. He had picked it up on his way back to London and it had two stories by the same author, one named 'The Tell-Tale Heart', and the other 'The Black Cat'. He wasn't sure where his mind was when he bought them, he'd never been a huge fan of reading, but they seemed interesting enough.


	37. Chapter 37

**[A/N: I'm so excited! This is the moment where you don't have your parents breathing down your neck while you read this. However, you might hate me a little at the end, you'll see. And what's the BEST PART! The best part is that, as I update this, I'm wearing a tricorn hat and a bandanna. It doesn't get much better than this! And, well, I hope you very much enjoy this! Much love, CAPTAIN Teeny Sweeney. xxx]**

* * *

Darkness seemed to fall fast on London, and Gerard re-located himself upstairs seeing as his mother had decided to go to bed early.

To his surprise, when he got into the shop, the barber was neither sitting in nor standing behind his chair, nor was he by the window. Gerard looked to his left at the other door to see light from the bedroom. As he stepped closer he noticed that he was actually doing something relatively normal. Gerard wasn't even aware that the man owned a book. He pondered this for a moment before shutting the shop door and letting himself through the other. Sweeney didn't even so much as glance in Gerard's direction. Gerard grinned as he shut the door and walked to the foot of the bed and kicked his shoes off.

He crawled up the length of the bed, crumpling up the bedcovers a little as he went, and set himself firmly astride the barber's hips. When there was little more reaction than for him to raise his eyebrows and fidget a little, Gerard put his hands on the book and shut it. Astonishingly, rather than a glare, he received a tiny, almost sweet smile.

"It doesn't matter." Sweeney shrugged, putting the book on the side-table and his hands behind his head. "I read the words 'the fury of a demon' about seven times. You can be very distracting."

Gerard smiled, "Glad to see I'm not interrupting too much."

"Right. So now, you have my full, undivided attention. What can I do for you?"

"You're an intelligent man Mr. Todd; surely I don't need to spell it out for you." Gerard grinned wickedly.

The barber rolled his eyes.

"I asked a stupid question, didn't I?" He asked.

"Two stupid questions actually. That one was your second." Gerard replied mischievously. "You're not as smart as you look."

"That's alright, Gerard, you look very innocent."

Gerard laughed.

"If you only knew!" He sighed.

"Well I won't if you don't tell me."

"That's fine." Gerard smiled, shifting to lean in close to the other man's ear. "You can live with that." He whispered and grazed his teeth down his earlobe.

Sweeney's breath caught in his throat; he had expected Gerard to pick out a weak point sometime, but not immediately. Then again, anywhere would probably be a weak point, it wasn't like he hadn't gotten any in his fifteen years in prison, but there was a big difference between a quick, unwanted fuck in a cell and what Gerard was currently doing to him.

"Does this answer your first question?" Gerard murmured into his neck as he slipped his tie undone.

"That depends." The barber replied shortly.

"On what, exactly?"

Sweeney laced his fingers through Gerard's hair, pulled his head up and stared into his eyes in all seriousness.

"What was my first question?"

Gerard grinned and closed the space between them, dropping the tie on the floor beside the bed. Seemingly out of nowhere, the thought that his Lucy would never have dreamed of being so forward hit him and he moved his hands to Gerard's shoulders. He intended to push him away, but when it came to it, and Gerard had started molesting his neck with his tongue and teeth, he suddenly found himself without the willpower _to_ push him away. Instead, he fidgeted in a strange mix of discomfort and a desperate need for friction, with an equally strange noise to match. Something between pleasure and reluctance.

"I can stop, if you want me to." Gerard asked, mischievous as he could get.

The barber glared at him.

"Don't you dare…" He half-mumbled.

Gerard laughed.

"Or else?" He prompted cheekily, carelessly slipping the buttons of the barber's waistcoat undone.

"Gerard."

What was supposed to be a warning tone ended up sounding more frustrated than anything else.

Gerard huffed quietly.

"Okay…well…now I've stopped, what are you going to do about it?" He challenged, sitting as he had to start with.

His taunt was met with a smirk and within a moment he found himself on his back, watching Sweeney shrug his waistcoat off his shoulders and drop it on the floor before suddenly and without hesitation essentially attacking him. _In the best way possible._ Gerard, being the way he was, groaned the entire time, and none too quietly either. Sweeney placed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm not saying it's a terrible thing, it's really, _really_ not, but you're going to get us caught if you don't stop moaning like a Whitechapel whore." He stated, panting slightly.

Gerard blushed as his mouth was uncovered.

"You're so…difficult." He muttered.

"Then you…should have...let me…continue…reading." The barber replied between undoing the buttons of Gerard's waistcoat.

"You can go back to that if you want." Gerard shrugged nonchalantly.

Sweeney glared at him again.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

Gerard grinned and reached up to undo his shirt.

"Are you?" He asked. "Oh wait, we already know the answer to that one." He added.

"You're asking for it, you are." The barber glared, shaking his head.

"Yeah? Well seeing as I'm _asking_, why don't you _give it_ to me?" Gerard responded in a whisper.

"That depends…are you going to behave and be quiet about it?"

Gerard considered the negotiation.

"I'll try." He shrugged.

The barber sighed in frustration.

"Why can't you be…?" He began.

"Shut up." Gerard commanded.

He put a finger to Sweeney's lips and grinned before pulling him down by his open shirt.

"Now kiss me." He murmured.


	38. Chapter 38

**[A/N: Okay, this time, REALLY DON'T have your parents within seeing-distance of the screen while you read this. Hope you enjoy, again. And thanks to Stereophonic for the review! Much love, Teeny Sweeney. xxx]**

* * *

"It can stay on." Sweeney mumbled against Gerard's lips as he attempted to push the shirt off his shoulders.

Gerard made a complaining noise.

"I haven't got the patience." The barber said firmly, pinning his hands down and returning to kissing him again.

Gerard struggled uselessly to get his hands free, feeling the smirk he was getting for his wasted efforts pressed against his lips before he saw it.

"Are you going to fight me, Gerard?" Sweeney asked, his voice like velvet.

Gerard stifled a moan, blushing and nodded as his hands were pinned above his head, renewing his attempts to pull them free. Even when the barber removed one hand from around his wrists, it was useless. Apparently fifteen years hard labor had done more than made him nice to look at. Suddenly, the cool touch and faint tap of metal against Gerard's throat explained why only one hand was on his wrists and made him inhale sharply in surprise and stop struggling.

"Best start behaving yourself boy." Sweeney growled lowly, smirking.

Gerard returned the smirk. Strangely enough, he suddenly wanted to do the exact opposite of what he'd been told.

"Sorry darling, behaving isn't really my thing." He replied softly before arching off the mattress and grinding against the man currently half-threatening him.

He fell back to the mattress, his eyes falling shut with the softest of moans.

"That clearly didn't get you far. I'm not going to let you go."

Despite the statement, the barber's hand - as well as elsewhere - was beginning to ache, and he'd have no choice but to let go soon. Gerard's eyes opened again.

"If I promise to behave myself, will you let me go?" He asked sweetly.

"Are you really going to behave?"

"Maybe..."

Sweeney reminded him with a tiny movement of his wrist that there was still a razor to his throat, making Gerard gasp and squirm as he left a small slice just above his collarbone. He licked and kissed at the wound for a moment afterwards, making Gerard squirm even more.

"Are you _really_ going to behave?" He asked more forcefully, his lips not leaving Gerard's skin.

"Yes...I promise." Gerard moaned.

"Good." Sweeney whispered with a smirk, finally releasing his grip.

Gerard let out a sigh of relief as his hands returned to the barber's shoulders for a moment as his mouth was occupied again before he dragged them down his well-defined torso, stopping at the belt around his hips, tugging it undone and through the loops then dropping it off the bed like everything else. Between heated kisses, both pairs of trousers and every other unnecessary item of clothing were lost to other regions of the room.

As Gerard moved his legs so that they were over his, bent at the knee, Sweeney pulled away from him and looked at him very seriously, caressing his hip with his thumb.

"I trust you know this is going to hurt…"

"Not too…"

Gerard looked him up and down.

"I changed my mind, yes it is…like a bitch. So, whenever you're ready." He smiled.

The decidedly subtle compliment was met with a slightly bashful look, although Sweeney had no idea exactly how much of a compliment it really was coming from someone like Gerard.

"Are _you_ ready would be a better question." He pointed out.

Gerard glared a little.

"At this point I'm going to tell you to shut up and get on with it."

Sweeney rolled his eyes and re-attached his lips to Gerard's, breathing out a moan as he pushed into him. Gerard's nails dug into his arm and shoulder as he tried to relax everything else; he hadn't expected quite so much discomfort, but to his surprise, his eyes were watering slightly. He wiped them with the back of his hand and opened them up.

"Move." He demanded, earning himself a questioning look. "Just move. The sooner you do, the sooner it gets better."

There was too much logic in Gerard's words to say no to, so the order was followed.

Waiting for Gerard to respond seemed like an awfully slow process to the barber as his body begged for more, but he kept his pace determinedly slow, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. It almost felt like torture when Gerard suddenly let out a promising-sounding gasp, so he thrust in again with a little more force, testing, and Gerard moaned audibly.

"Do that again, but harder." He panted, somehow almost grinning.

Smirking as he entangled one hand in Gerard's hair, Sweeney granted the request, growling lowly in his throat as he sped up as well. Gerard pushed his head back into the pillows, his eyes shut tight as he moaned, arching his back.

"_Quiet_, Gerard." Sweeney ordered through clenched teeth.

Gerard whined and grabbed at a pillow, pulling it around and half-burying his face in it for a short while, biting down on his lip. He let his arm and the pillow drop and groaned.

"I hope you know Mr. Todd…that's so much easier said than done."

The barber rolled his eyes.

"Then don't _say_ anything."

Gerard moaned, but it was cut off and any noise he made was muffled, so he groaned into Sweeney's mouth, letting his tongue through the gap as his lips parted. It wasn't a gentle kiss, not by a long shot, but that was honestly what Gerard was enjoying about it. There was no restraint and at that moment, Gerard was completely his; he could've done whatever he wanted.

It soon ended due to lack of air, and Gerard watched the barber's expression, struggling to keep his eyes open. For once, he didn't look tense, although he was biting his lip, he looked calm and collected, watching Gerard, but it deteriorated. His eyes fell shut, his lips parted as his panting grew louder, and he let his head fall forwards onto Gerard's shoulder, defeated by the burning feeling spreading from the pit of his stomach. Gerard bit into his lip as the same feeling crept up on him, rushing through his body, making him moan again, despite his best efforts. He got his hair pulled, hard, as a message to shut up and he bit his lip harder still, aware now that he was probably drawing blood, he was thankful when the panting in his ear turned into a groan, and then a growl that finished him, Sweeney following suit moments later.

"Fuck…" He mumbled, dropping onto the mattress.

He was starting to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Gerard busied himself wiping his stomach with his shirt, making a mental note to borrow one in the morning and crawling under the duvet.

"Hey you. You're lying on the cover." He said quietly, nudging Sweeney in the ribs.

He grumbled and fidgeted until the cover was over him too, lying on his back. Gerard giggled and draped his arm across him, settling with a yawn, resting his head on the barber's shoulder.

"Night Gerard." He mumbled, although it generally sounded like a noise, rather than actual words.


	39. Chapter 39

**[A/N: Tah-dah! =D I'm glad you enjoyed the sexytimes! (So did they! ;D) And I hope you enjoy this! Thanks to Stereophonic and Rubiie, much love, Teeny Sweeney. xxx] **

* * *

"Gerard."

"Mm?"

"Wake up."

"Mm."

Gerard was suddenly yanked out of his still half-asleep state by someone tickling his feet, making him squeak and pull them under the duvet.

"Mean!" He grumbled, curling up.

"Indefinitely." The barber agreed from the foot of the bed, starting to pull the cover towards him.

"No!" Gerard complained, sitting up and grabbing the duvet, hugging it to himself for warmth. "It's cold, you know!"

"I have an idea for you then."

"And what would that be?"

Gerard's own waistcoat hit him in the face.

"Clothes. They're great for keeping body heat in."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Gerard retorted sarcastically. "_You_ took them off me." He added in a mutter.

"Moral of the story is that nobody will help you once you're fucked."

And with that, the barber left the room, leaving Gerard to laugh and dress himself. He didn't bother to ask about borrowing a shirt; instead he just took one – he was pretty sure he wouldn't get yelled at for borrowing a shirt – and pulled his waistcoat over the top, grabbing his own shirt before walking into the shop. Finding it deserted, he continued downstairs where his mother was chatting incessantly at Sweeney, as she did, while he drank gin, looking thoughtful.

"Gerard!" His mother greeted him cheerfully. "You know, you should really sleep in your own bed, Mr. T could probably do with sleeping." She smiled.

"Yeah, well…I'm too lazy." Gerard shrugged.

"You're wearing my shirt again." Sweeney mumbled in his direction.

"I'll give this one back, I promise." Gerard laughed a bit.

"You'd better."

"Moody git."

Checking that Mrs. Lovett's back was turned, he flashed a lopsided grin at Gerard for just a second. Gerard's jaw dropped.

"Okay…I'm going to go…and get changed." He said quietly before leaving.

"I want my shirt back Gerard."

"Sod off."

"I didn't expect you two to get along so well." Mrs. Lovett grinned.

"Well, he's likeable enough." Sweeney shrugged.

He'd sort of had a mini heart-attack at the fact that she'd noticed that they seemed to be friendly, but told himself there was no reason why they shouldn't or couldn't be.

"I was hinting more at the fact you don't seem inclined to kill him. You generally don't seem to like people." Mrs. Lovett replied more quietly and seriously.

"Thanks." The barber replied sarcastically, if not a little indignantly. "I do still _like people_. I liked you until a moment ago." His eyes looked mischievous all of a sudden.

"So you like me and Gerard. Is that it?" Nellie laughed.

"No. I like Anthony…sort of…and…I don't have a problem with Jack, or the twins, or Toby."

He had to admit he was struggling to think of people he liked.

"You wanted to kill Toby when he first got here." Gerard's voice said from the doorway. "Catch." He added, throwing the shirt in his hands towards its owner.

"That's irrelevant, and thank you." He said. "You look…those clothes suit you." He added in a mutter.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at Gerard and gasped.

"They _do_!" She agreed happily.

Gerard blushed.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

He had decided to wear what he bought the previous day, and it was a far cry from his usual clothes. For one, they were mostly white, save for the shirt, the shoes and the black pinstripes running down the length of his nicely-fitted trousers.

"Well, well, well, don't you look classy?"

Zacky walked out of the living room, looking Gerard up and down as he spoke, followed by his sister and captain. Said captain stopped and stared at Gerard for a while, and then grinned.

"You best be careful lad, you're awfully pretty." He winked mischievously.

Gerard's blush deepened, he was used to attention, but this was just crazy.

"That was inappropriate." Sweeney cut in coldly, giving Jack a steely glare.

"He doesn't mean anything by it." Cari-Leigh amended hastily.

"Sorry mate. Had to say something. He _is_, and I suspect he knows it too."

"Okay Jack, you, me, and Cari-Leigh are going out for a while, come on."

Zacky grabbed his sister and captain by their sleeves and dragged them out, only for the three of them to be replaced by Anthony, again, bursting through the door, windswept and breathless as usual. Sweeney glared at him too.

"Gerard there's something you ought to know about. Come with me." He said, very quickly, pulling Gerard out of the shop.

"That boy is strange." Mrs. Lovett commented.

The barber made a non-committal noise in his throat. Maybe he didn't like Anthony after all.


	40. Chapter 40

**[A/N: Oooh, I wonder where Anthony has whisked Gerard off to? Well, you shall find out now! (It's helpful to have seen From Hell for this chapter, but not entirely necessary.) Thankies for your support, and I hope you enjoy this! xxx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Gerard asked, confused when Anthony stopped a coach.

"Whitechapel." Anthony replied bluntly, giving Gerard a look.

"You're being very serious…I don't like it." Gerard frowned.

Anthony didn't reply, and the rest of the journey was spent in silence. When they arrived Anthony paid the driver and walked on, still without a word, leading Gerard through an alley that lead to a small, fenced in, grass area behind some flats.

There were police officers, journalists, men with cameras, a large man with a cigar, and a significantly smaller man hanging a bowler hat up on the fence. Amongst all of this, lying on the floor was a woman with dark hair, eyes open and glassed over, throat slashed, stomach mutilated, and flies buzzing around her. Gerard nearly threw up; he could deal with it, aside from her intestines being arranged around her head and shoulders, that was too much.

"Annie." He choked, willing himself to keep from retching.

"Inspector." The large man said, narrowing his eyes at Gerard and Anthony.

"Yes?"

The man who had been hanging the bowler hat up looked away from Annie and at the man, and then followed his gaze. He sighed and walked over to them, pushing them back a little by their shoulders.

"You need to leave. You shouldn't be here." He said quietly

"But sir, I know her." Gerard protested.

"It doesn't matter, you risk becoming a suspect if you hang around here. I want you two lads to go home."

"But inspector…" Gerard started again.

"No." The inspector cut in.

It was that final tone that Gerard knew all too well, and it made him sigh.

"Well…she's my friend; I'd like to know what happened to her. Is there any way of you keeping me posted, sir?" He asked.

The inspector frowned.

"Are you Eleanor Lovett's boy?"

Gerard matched his frown.

"Yes…why?"

"I used to live near. Came in for breakfast most mornings. I know where you are. I can keep you posted, most definitely. Now go on. I don't want to see you around here again."

Gerard smiled. "Thank you."

"How do you do that?" Anthony asked as they walked away.

"Do what, Anthony? Talk to people? I open my mouth and…" Gerard began, smirking.

"You know what? Don't worry about it." Anthony interrupted exasperatedly.

Gerard opened his mouth, but was suddenly engulfed by a pair of arms.

"Hey stranger. Nice to see you around here again."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Tom, get off me." He said in a tired sort of way, pulling the arms away from him.

"What is it Gee?" Tom asked, moving around to face him. "Something wrong?"

"Yes." Gerard replied through gritted teeth.

Tom brought his hand up to stroke Gerard's cheek, but Gerard grabbed his wrist harshly. He surprised himself with the fierceness of the action. Clearly, he'd spent far too much time with his neighbor.

"Ouch. What the hell is wrong with you?" Tom asked, trying to prize Gerard's hand from his wrist.

"I'm involved with someone. You can't always come up and act like I'm yours. That's not how it works." Gerard glared, finally letting go and walking away.

"Since when did you get so feisty!" Anthony asked incredulously.

Gerard shrugged and changed the subject.

"That inspector was nice-looking." He mused.

"You say that about every bloke you meet Gerard." Anthony replied, shaking his head.

"Not true!" Gerard exclaimed indignantly.

"Whatever you say, my friend." Anthony laughed, patting Gerard's shoulder sympathetically.


	41. Chapter 41

**[A/N: Now, before we get onto more pleasant things, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but sometimes it's necessary, right, my friends? Well, as you probably know, I'm still in school. I'm at a very important stage right now and honestly, I can't keep spending so much time on this story, despite how I love it so. Don't fret, I'm not abandoning it, not by a long shot, it will still be updated, but not nearly as regularly, as I have a LOT of work to do. I can't say how long this will last, but I will do my best. NOW, thank you for your review Stereophonic, questions shall be answered as you read on! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love, from (for today) Harley Hatter! xxx]**

* * *

"So who is it?" Anthony pressed.

They'd been sitting on this park bench for about half an hour now, and the questions still hadn't stopped. He would get the new information on Gerard's love life if it killed him.

"You don't know him Anthony." Gerard grinned, blushing and shaking his head.

"Oh yes I do. You only ever say that when you just don't want to tell me. Come on, it can't be that bad."

Gerard raised an eyebrow at him for a moment and then sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said quietly. "Have a guess!"

"Well…it's not Tom…" Anthony narrowed his eyes. "You're not back with George, are you?"

"Nope. Guess again."

Anthony screwed his face up in concentration. Gerard laughed out loud at him; he looked painfully constipated.

"Give me a clue!" Anthony finally demanded.

"I can't, I'll give him away." Gerard laughed.

"Come on, just a tiny hint." Anthony pleaded.

Gerard chewed his bottom lip, trying to think of something that wouldn't give too much away, but would let the answer out.

"He's got a _streak_…" He said quietly, staring Anthony in the face, waiting.

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. Who the hell did he know that had a streak of any kind?

"Nope. Can't figure it out." He shrugged finally.

Gerard smiled slyly. "Oh well. I guess you'll never know."

"Whatever." Anthony huffed. "Look, I have to go and see if I can do anything about Johanna, so I'll see you around." He grinned suddenly.

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Okay Anthony."

"Bye!" Anthony waved as he walked away. "Say hi to your mother for me!"

Gerard waved back and began to walk back to Fleet Street, wondering if Anthony would ever get his clue.

Sweeney on the other hand couldn't even bring himself to pace. He had sat to think and sent himself into a vicious mental cycle of questions.

_What did I do?_

He cringed. He knew the answer to that.

_Why did I do it?_

Cringe. He knew that one too, and it scared him more than the first question.

_What was I thinking?_

Cringe. Clearly not a lot, which explained everything.

_What have I done?_ Et cetera.

He didn't know how long he sat there for and he didn't want to. He _wanted_ to know where Gerard was, but that was none of his business.

As if on cue, Gerard quietly opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Morning." Sweeney mumbled.

"Morning?" Gerard asked, much louder, in surprise.

The barber gave him an odd look, questioning, but with an air of 'what's wrong with you'?

"It's afternoon Sweeney."

"Sweeney? Since when did you call me that?"

They frowned at each other for a while, until Gerard shrugged.

"Since now, I suppose."

The barber sighed in a way that gave Gerard a bad feeling about what was coming next.


	42. Chapter 42

**[A/N: Okay, I know I said about delayed updates, but I've been on a roll with this story this weekend. =) Noo, Stereophonic, Anthony isn't a prostitute XD He's just a good friend of Gerard's. =D And I'm sorry, but Sweeney needs SOMETHING to fuel his angst. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Much loveee, Teeny Sweeney xxx]**

* * *

"Listen…we need…"

"To talk?" Gerard interjected, sitting down on the box. "I saw that one coming. Go on then, what is it now?"

He earned himself a pointed look.

"You _could_ have said no." Gerard snapped.

Sweeney made a frustrated noise and put his hands over his face.

"If only it was that simple." He mumbled into his hands.

"It _is_!" Gerard replied exasperatedly, standing up and walking forwards a little. "You just say _no_!"

"It's not!" The barber replied, raising his voice, as he looked at Gerard, also standing and walking towards him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a whore!"

"That's the thing, you _don't_ know better!" Gerard yelled, walking forwards some more, before quieting down. "Do you know where I was today Sweeney? Any ideas?"

"I don't know Gerard, you tell me."

The barber had aimed for a calm voice and ended up sounding dangerous instead, simply because he was too wound up to control his voice. It wasn't his fault. Gerard had squared up to him first.

"I was in Whitechapel, because a woman I know was killed last night." Gerard replied quietly, very serious. "You're not stupid. You know what they do to guys like me in Whitechapel."

Sweeney opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, looking bewildered. He wasn't sure why it came as such a shock to him to hear that, but it did.

"You're a whore?" He asked.

"I _was_, a couple of years ago. Mum needed the money; we would've ended up on the streets otherwise. It's not a nice job." Gerard replied, slightly bitterly.

"I can well imagine. Being in prison isn't a pretty experience either."

Gerard smirked.

"Until you start enjoying it. Am I right?"

Sweeney suddenly looked taken aback and very uncomfortable.

"Gerard!" He scolded.

Gerard giggled.

"Oh, I'm right!"

He laughed harder, jumping when a little bark caught him off guard. He had totally forgotten about the dog.

"Oliver!" He grinned, sitting on the floor.

The little dog bounded over to him, his bum wiggling with the force of his little tail wagging. As he stroked him, Gerard looked at the white markings on the dog's fur.

"You know how they say that dogs often look like their owners…?" He trailed off, grinning mischievously.

"Shut it." The barber ordered, pulling his razor from its holster and turning to his window.

Gerard started giggling again, also jumping again when the door opened.

"'Ello Mr. T. Gerard, you wouldn't mind working in the bakehouse for me would ya dearie? I'm helping Toby learn how to make pastry and whatnot, ya know, everything what has to be done in the kitchen. Can't have him goin' into the bakehouse what with things how they is now."

Gerard nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute mum."

"Thank you lovely!" Mrs. Lovett smiled back, ruffling Gerard's hair before she left.

Gerard sighed and pulled himself off the floor, walking over to Sweeney, standing next to him and nudging him.

"What?" He frowned, not looking at Gerard.

"I'm going for a while." Gerard said quietly.

"So?" Sweeney shrugged.

Gerard rolled his eyes and huffed exasperatedly, moving to stand between the barber and his window, putting his hands on his hips and glaring expectantly at him. Eventually, Sweeney looked at him, only moving his eyes, but tilting his head to the side slightly, giving a questioning look. Gerard sighed and stood on tiptoes, wrapping his arms around the barber's neck, trapping him in a firm kiss. The hand Sweeney had his razor in automatically went to the small of Gerard's back, while the other went to the windowsill as he leaned forwards slightly.

Then, all of a sudden, Gerard pulled away, grinned, wriggled out of Sweeney's grip, and disappeared, leaving him staring after him. He drove the barber crazy, and the worst part was that he knew it…


	43. Chapter 43

**[A/N: Yes, Gerard secret _is _out in the open, much like his legs. Thank you for that comment Stereophonic. =D I find this chapter kinda lame, but eh. I'm so tired right now, I could die. XD 3 I loves you. xxx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

Gerard was making more pastry for pies when he saw Jack Sparrow returning to the shop. He watched him stop, look curiously up the stairs, into the pie shop, and then back up the stairs before shrugging and going up them.

He wasn't sure what to make of his friends' rum-soaked captain; he hadn't really talked to him much, but he had noticed that the pirate was clearly very charming. He smiled a little as he replayed his greeting that morning. His smile quickly became a grin of absolute joy when he then remembered the barber's defensive response. He was willing to bet that Jack would tease him about that, but that thought didn't impress him. As much as he wanted to find it hilarious, he wanted to be the only person that could rile Sweeney up to a dangerous point and get away with it.

Great, now _he_ was being jealous too. He thought for a moment that maybe in possessiveness, he and Sweeney were evenly matched. Then he remembered what Sweeney was like, and changed his thought to think that maybe in fondness for each other they were matched. Although, that was more of a strong hope, almost like a desperation, and it made him slightly anxious to think that maybe the barber was as far gone as not to be too bothered.

Lost completely in his own world, the sound of the door opening made him jump. To his surprise it was a very soggy Toby.

"It started raining." He said. "Mum told me to come home. Doesn't want me catching a chill."

"Alright, well, you can help me here." Gerard smiled.

"Alright." Toby grinned, walking up to the counter opposite Gerard and picking up some flour in his fingers. "Hey, Gee?"

"Yeah?"

Gerard looked up, only to have Toby flick the flour in his face. He glared, but didn't move.

"I'm going to be the adult here, and not retaliate." He said calmly, going back to rolling pastry.

"You're so boring!" Toby complained. "I'm going down to the bakehouse for a bit, let mum know where I am when she gets back."

Gerard's heartbeat doubled in panic.

"No you're not!" He blurted out. "You're going to come here, and make pies for me for a minute while I go and see Mr. Todd, alright?" He forced himself to smile.

Toby frowned as Gerard gave him his apron and made to leave.

"You spend a lot of time with him…are you friends?" He asked.

Gerard stopped in the doorway, trying not to laugh. It was amazing how naïve Toby was, yet so grown-up and clever.

"You…could say that. Toby listen, I don't want you to point out how much time I spend up there to mum, okay?" He said carefully, turning to face his adopted little brother.

Toby narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll get in trouble." Gerard started, struggling to think of an excuse why. "For not working enough." He ended lamely.

"I don't believe you." Toby retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

Gerard suddenly thought up a little story in his head.

"Mum didn't realize you'd been going down there alone so much. She doesn't want you working in the bakehouse on your own until you're fourteen, she says it's dangerous. I didn't wanna make you feel like a child, so I didn't say it, but that's why."

Toby seemed satisfied with that, and he picked up the rolling pin with a smile.

"Good lad." Gerard smiled, finally leaving.

As he was going up the stairs, Jack was coming down them, and he started to grin when he saw Gerard.

"Jack! You're alive!" Gerard joked as he neared him.

"Indeed I am, lad!" The pirate shot back although he didn't get the joke, leaning back on the banister to let Gerard pass. "You know…your mate up there's a lucky bloke." He smirked, nodding towards the top of the stairs.

Gerard's jaw dropped.

"What has he told you?" He demanded in a hushed tone.

"Nothing, mate! Nothing at all. He's just a bit obvious." Jack grinned, showing off his gold teeth.

Gerard blushed. "Yes. Well. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your mouth shut please Sparrow."

Jack looked affronted, saying. "There should be a Captain in there somewhere lad."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just…don't let my mum know anything, or else I'm screwed."

Jack's mischievous grin returned.

"Or _else _you're screwed? Too late."

Gerard's blush deepened.

"Oh, bloody hell, I give up." He stumbled before leaving Jack laughing and going the rest of the way up the stairs.


	44. Chapter 44

**[A/N: This is fucking amazing, my guitarist just turned up outta nowhere. XD Say helLO to Captain Jac! Stereophonic: Toby is SO into necrophilia. And Gerard was screwed many, MANY times before he met Sweeney...just not as well. And no bad Way puns! They're forbidden unless a character starts making them! XDAnywayyys, hope you enjoysies. Much lovee, Teeny Sweeney. xxx]**

* * *

Mysteriously, the door at the top of the stairs was open, and the room appeared to be empty when Gerard stepped into it. Little did he know that Sweeney was leaning casually on the wall behind the door, his ever-present razor in one hand, the other on the door, plotting.

_Slam!_

Gerard gasped and spun around, his heart hammering.

"Mr. Todd!" He scolded.

A smirk settled itself on the barber's lips as Gerard began to blush.

"You frightened me!" He pressed, trying to gain at least a little bit of sympathy.

Sweeney chuckled darkly, letting his arm drop from the door and walking across the room.

"I would never have guessed." He murmured.

"Oh you _are_ just so evil." Gerard grumbled.

"Indefinitely."

"Oh…about earlier…you wouldn't kiss me all of a sudden…why not?" Gerard asked, suddenly quiet, and curious.

"I felt…awkward." The barber muttered, not liking where Gerard was taking the conversation.

Gerard frowned, confused. "Why awkward?"

Sweeney raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Gerard. Maybe because I _slept with you_." He suggested sarcastically. "It wasn't something I intended to do." He added, muttering again.

"So why didn't you say no!" Gerard snapped.

There were a few moments where it looked as though the barber might reply, but he didn't, he simply carried on sharpening his razor, so Gerard took it upon himself to work the answer out of him.

"You don't know?" He offered. "Or you didn't _want_ to say no?"

Sweeney opened his mouth and shook his head.

"It just…I don't know, it _happened_. I…it felt right...it was you." He stumbled uncertainly.

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"_I_ could tell you how it _felt_." He mumbled under his breath. "And what was me?" He asked.

The barber sighed.

"This is embarrassing." He stated, still refusing to look at Gerard. "I mean it was you and not someone else…you're not like a bored cellmate or…I don't know but…you were...you were right."

It suddenly dawned on him that he'd let his guard down, and he visibly tensed up, making Gerard sigh exasperatedly.

"You can have feelings, you know. I'm not going to think any less of you." He pointed out.

"It's not that, it's just…with my luck…" Sweeney trailed off, before starting with something new, leaning on his elbows on the back of his chair. "When I was seven, he took my dad away from me, and ruined my home life. When I got married and had a child, he took that away from me too. I don't want to be involved with you, because if I do, I will lose you, and…"

"Wait, wait, and wait. Hold on a moment. Explain about your dad, I don't know that story." Gerard cut him off walking over and kneeling on the chair.

"Judge Turpin's surname isn't – sorry, wasn't, Turpin. His name was Robert Barker. He's my uncle. He was jealous of everything my dad managed to get that he didn't have, despite the money he'd managed to earn. My mum for a start…you see where this is going? Nothing ever happened to my mum, but I never saw my dad again." Sweeney shrugged. "Might even still be alive, but I doubt it."

Gerard gaped at him.

"Well…if it's any condolence…you don't _look_ like you're related." He said eventually.

Sweeney gave him a mildly questioning look.

"It was a compliment." Gerard elaborated, giving him a small grin.

"Thanks." He mumbled bashfully

"Except maybe the white hair." Gerard sniggered.

The barber looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Be gentle with my ego Gerard, it's delicate."

Gerard actually laughed out loud, and it made him feel quite accomplished.

"I find it hard to believe that anything of you is _delicate_. You're out of your mind." Gerard said, still laughing.

"Of course I'm out of my mind." Sweeney frowned, before adopting a creepy tone. "It's _dark_ and _scary_ in there."

Gerard laughed harder at the voice alone, which made him realize why he'd suddenly developed a sense of humor. With some reluctance, he accepted that Gerard's laugh was, in a word, brilliant.


	45. Chapter 45

**[A/N: Okay so this chapter is kinda lame, but a certain someone makes a little cameo! Yes, Georgina, that's you! And I hope you liked my plot twists...it's hard to tell. XD I find this chapter to be quite dull, but there's a hint of fluff there, which is nicely paired with some extra-mild violence. XD Enjoy! xxx Teeny Sweeney! I'm ill at the moment though...why!]**

* * *

Once again, Sweeney had dragged Gerard out to get a sandwich that was actually _edible_. They'd finished them a while ago, until Sweeney had then convinced Gerard to stay out a little longer, and had somehow, rather fittingly, found themselves in a graveyard.

"What if you were crazy?" Gerard piped up suddenly.

He turned to face the barber, who turned to face him with an eyebrow raised, which made Gerard start to laugh and then he resumed his staring into space.

"Always look on the bright side of life." Gerard sang suddenly, still giggling.

Automatically, Sweeney whistled the following tune, and Gerard laughed again.

"Oh god the irony!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you for laughing at my misery Gerard, you're lovely." The barber scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You seemed to think so last night." Gerard replied smugly.

Sweeney's only response was to smack him around the head.

"Why are you so violent!" Gerard winced, rubbing the back of his head. "God, I only just stopped feeling that from Sunday!"

"Why are you so annoying!" Sweeney mocked. "And I'm sorry, I forgot about you being a clumsy git."

"Shut it you, you're not sorry at all." Gerard scoffed.

"Actually, I am. I genuinely forgot. I wouldn't have hit you otherwise….okay that's a lie, but I wouldn't have smacked you round the head."

Gerard turned around. He really did look genuinely apologetic.

"Oh, I forgive you." Gerard sighed dramatically, leaning into him.

"Good." The barber mumbled.

He rested his head on Gerard's for a moment, moving to bury his face in his hair before he remembered himself.

"Wait, we're in public." He muttered suddenly, nudging Gerard away from him a little.

"Are you talking to me, or yourself?" Gerard asked cheekily.

Sweeney smiled a little.

"Good question."

There was a pause.

"We could go home…if you like…" Gerard suggested timidly.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"How did Anthony know someone died?"

"I'm guessing he spoke to the inspector."

"What inspector?"

"Oh, we spoke to the inspector when we got there. Asked what happened, he's gonna keep me posted. I don't even know his name. Quite short, got a really serious face. Very attractive though." Gerard explained, appearing to be staring aimlessly at nothing.

Sweeney cleared his throat pointedly, making Gerard look around.

"Oh…" Gerard blushed. "Sorry, I forget sometimes. I'm not used to people being possessive over me."

The barber made a non-committal noise in his throat.

"Oh, don't be that way!" Gerard complained, shoving him, rather uselessly.

Sweeney gave him a sideways look and smirked.

"You could at least act like I pushed you." Gerard muttered.

"Delicate ego?"

"Nope, that's just you."

"Joy."

Gerard opened his mouth to say something else, when he was interrupted by three female voices calling out his name. He stopped to seek them out, looking around intently.

"Wait here." He told Sweeney when he finally found them, and then walked off.

The barber huffed impatiently and crossed his arms.

"Hey you! Long time, no see!" One of his friends grinned.

"So…new man on the scene?" Another asked, looking past him.

"Yeah Gerard, who's that?"

"Hey to you too Melissa." Gerard grinned and then started to blush. "Yes Georgina, new man on the scene."

"Oooh!" The first two girls chorused.

"What's his name!" The dark-skinned one of the three demanded, stomping her foot and waving her arms at her sides.

"Jesus Spencer, calm your bosoms. His name's Sweeney Todd." Gerard laughed.

"You do have a thing for interesting boyfriends don't you?" Melissa asked rhetorically.

Gerard giggled. "Boyfriend sounds weird with him. He's not young enough to be called a boyfriend."

Spencer snorted. "You're nice."

"How old is he!" Georgina asked quickly.

"Thirty…seven….yeah." Gerard replied slowly, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought.

"And you managed that, how?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've honestly no idea, but if I don't get back to him soon he's going to leave without me. He's got a bit more than a mean streak, this one."

"You _do_ pick 'em don't you?" Georgina replied, rolling her eyes before Gerard went on his way.

"We want to meet him!" Spencer called after him.


	46. Chapter 46

**[A/N: It's been too long! Well, at least it's here now, and the plot thickens! (I think? I'm not even entirely sure what that means. XD) Well, according to Rubiie, the fish is better here in jolly old England. And Stereophonic, ah, my dear, thank you as always for your comments and enthusiasm. Much love, Teeny Sweeney. xxx]**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett could only watch helplessly as the group of thugs in her home broke most of the possessions they deemed worth the energy of breaking. Thankfully, that wasn't a lot. As they left, the only one who hadn't been bothered to help break things spoke.

"Best pay up soon, bitch. Or it'll be _`im_ we break."

He jerked his thumb towards a forcibly restrained Toby in the corner.

"Come on boys." He said, and they released him and left with the others.

When they were out of sight, Mrs. Lovett pulled Toby towards her as he began to cry.

"Oh, it's alright lovely, they won't bother us again, don't you worry." She soothed, stroking his hair.

When Gerard noticed the gang of men appearing from the shop, he yanked Sweeney back by his sleeve.

"Wait a second…That's the Nichol's boys…" He whispered urgently, hiding behind the barber a little.

"The Nichol's boys?" He frowned. "What're they doing round here?"

"Looking for me, no doubt."

Gerard checked that they had gone and ran across the street.

"Mum, are you alright?" He asked immediately as he opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, just got some tidying up to do." She sighed, letting Toby go as Sweeney walked through the door.

"Alright." He muttered, watching Toby sit down on a bench, crying into his arms on the table.

"What did the Nichol's boys want anyway?" Gerard asked, helping his mother pick up pieces of broken glass from a mirror.

"You. They're looking for the money we ain't paid 'em." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Shit, looks like I'm going out tonight then." Gerard grimaced.

Sweeney stopped paying attention to their conversation and went over to Toby.

"Hey." He said quietly, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You alright lad?"

Toby started slightly before looking up and drying his eyes, sniffing.

"I'm okay thanks Mr. Todd." He mumbled. "They didn't 'urt me or nothin'."

The barber nodded, before turning his attention back to Gerard and Mrs. Lovett.

"Yeah well, Gerard, regardless of your gender, I don't want you spending too much time in Whitechapel at the moment." Mrs. Lovett said firmly.

"What's wrong with Whitechapel at the moment?" Sweeney asked.

"What's _not_ wrong with Whitechapel at any time?" Gerard muttered.

"There's a mad serial killer hanging around in Whitechapel." Mrs. Lovett responded, not looking up from the floor while she swept up the remaining debris.

Gerard raised his eyebrow at Sweeney, who cleared his throat pointedly to make Mrs. Lovett look up. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, point taken, but he's targeting the unfortunates." She replied. "He's also more dangerous than you." She added.

"How so?"

Gerard laughed at the barber's indignant response.

"They reckon he's a surgeon. He's been takin' organs, see." Mrs. Lovett replied, also smiling slightly at the reaction.

"Pfft. I could do that." Sweeney scoffed.

"Yeah, okay Mr. Todd." Gerard giggled.

"Shut it you, or I'm taking your kidney."

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes, although she was extremely pleased to see that Mr. Todd was, in fact, capable of making jokes about things like a normal person...sort of. Not that he _wasn't_ normal or anything…

* * *

**[A/N: I have a question for you, and I would really love an answer...Can YOU read my Joker face, hmm?]**


	47. Chapter 47

**[A/N: I know, I KNOW it's been far too long, but what better day to update than Christmas day? Consider this my gift to you. =D I hope Santa was nice to you this year. n_n 3 much love xxx Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

"If I open the shop door, it'll wake mum up so, is it okay if I come up here when I come home?" Gerard asked, roughing his hair up in Sweeney's mirror.

"Um…I suppose so." The barber shrugged.

"Gerard, you're gonna freeze to death out there." Cari-Leigh sighed from the box by the door where she sat with her brother.

"I've done it before." Gerard shrugged, turning around and tugging at the bottom of his short-sleeved, pink and white striped shirt.

It had once been red and white, but it had faded over time. The same way his makeshift shorts had frayed.

"Do people not think you look a bit strange wearing that? I mean…you're the only guy there too, right?" Zacky asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, but that's what brings in business, it draws attention, see?" Gerard replied, smiling slyly.

"I can't imagine why." Sweeney muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that?" The twins asked, grinning.

"Nothing, I imagine." Gerard cut in, just as Sweeney opened his mouth.

"Yes. Exactly. Nothing." The barber said innocently.

"Liar." Cari retorted.

"You're welcome to prove me wrong."

"Don't challenge her, she's a pirate."

"And you're a whore. The difference being?"

Gerard's initial response to Sweeney was to glare at him.

"I don't _like_ being a whore, you know. It makes me look bad." He said firmly

"I think you look fine."

Sweeney cringed visibly. Gerard glanced at the other twos' grinning faces and blushed.

"Thank you." He replied politely.

"You're welcome I suppose." The barber grumbled.

"Have you put yourself in a bad mood?" Zacky asked patronizingly, getting a glare.

"Alright, I have to go now. _You_…" He pointed at Sweeney, who looked a little shocked at being spoken to so forcefully. "I want those two alive when I get back."

"I'm not making any promises for him." He gestured with his razor to Zacky, who laughed. "And back by three at the very latest, do I make myself…?" He began to add as Gerard started to leave.

"Yes, you do. Absolutely, one-hundred percent, crystal clear, Mr. Todd." Gerard sighed. "May I go now?"

"Yeah, have fun." Sweeney replied offhandedly, smirking.

"Very funny."

And then the door shut.

"So…" Cari-Leigh said awkwardly.

"Have you two _actually_ slept together yet?" Zacky asked.

Cari slammed her hand into her own forehead. She couldn't honestly believe that her brother had just asked that. Just sometimes, she was ashamed to be related to him.

"You really don't have to answer that." She added, giving her brother a look.

"Oh, but he really does!" Zacky protested. "Well?"

There was no verbal response, only a change in expression to an equal mix of smugness and embarrassment.

"I knew it." Zacky grinned, leaning on the wall.

"Remember, lad, I didn't promise that you'd be alive when he comes back, and that's a good few hours yet." The barber threatened.

"It's okay! My captain will protect me!" Zacky retorted gleefully.

"Our _captain_ is out. Enjoying such things as rum and whores. Probably Gerard, actually." Cari told him. "Ooh, sorry." She amended quickly, seeing the look on Sweeney's face.

"He'd better not."

"I wouldn't worry; Gerard doesn't seem too fond of Jack to be honest."

"Good."

Cari rolled her eyes. _Men and their sensitivities._

* * *

**[A/N: I'm about to upload a new story, it's a Sweeney Todd/Joker fanfic and it's a bit weird so idk how people are gonna take to it, but if you're interested, go ahead and read it for me? :P *hearts*]**


	48. Chapter 48

**[A/N: It's been too long...ANYWAY. Hope you enjoy! xoxo love youuu Stereophonic! And I'm sure Zacky wants to marry you too! Be nice to me, and it just might happen. ;D]**

* * *

Gerard smiled at the bartender as he gave him the drink that had been bought for him by his first customer of the evening.

"You're lucky; they don't usually buy drinks for the likes of you around here." The bartender said.

"I know. I'm just that good." Gerard grinned. "Thanks."

He took his drink and span around on his stool, looking around the Ten Bells to see if there was anybody he knew. He couldn't see anyone, but he could see a young lad with blonde hair stealing glances at him. He didn't look like he belonged there at all; he didn't look old enough for a start, which concerned Gerard a little, so he got off his stool and went over to him.

"Hey." He smiled at the boy.

"Hi." The boy replied shyly.

"You don't belong here, do you?" Gerard asked.

The boy shook his head and Gerard opened his mouth to respond before drunken shouting behind him caught his attention, making him look around. The tavern fell silent to watch as Tom squared up to someone else Gerard could have sworn he'd seen before.

"Hold my drink." He said quietly, shoving his drink to the younger boy.

He walked over and put himself between the two men in the middle of the pub and put his hands on their chests.

"Now, now boys. Play nicely, won't you?" He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes a little for effect.

Both men tensed and then relaxed slightly, resigning themselves to the fact that they would be kicked out for fighting anyway.

"Fine." Tom grumbled, walking away.

"He's lucky you're here tonight then, ain't he?" The other bloke asked Gerard moodily, before also walking away.

A few people applauded and Gerard bowed slightly before going back to the lad he'd been talking to before he was so rudely interrupted.

"I'm sorry about that. You can keep that drink if you want. Now, what is it you're doing here? You look too young to be here." He asked.

"I need some money." The boy admitted looking at his shoes.

"Yeah? Me too, but I'm twenty, and you're…?" Gerard prompted.

"Sixteen." The boy grimaced.

"Hmm…" Gerard made a thoughtful face, and then shrugged. "You're legal. Come on lad, I'll show you the ropes." He smiled. "I'm Gerard, by the way." He tagged on the end.

"Charlie." The boy responded, letting Gerard pull him out of the bar by his sleeve.

Zacky had left in search of his captain since Gerard had left, but Cari-Leigh had chosen to remain in the barbershop, talking to the barber while he stood by his window.

"What if he _does_ get himself killed?" He asked, beginning to pace.

"No offence or anything, Mr. Todd, but I think you're being a little bit paranoid. Gerard _can_ take care of himself."

"I know he can, but…" He dropped down into his chair.

Cari waited to see if Sweeney would finish his sentence, but tried to finish it for him when he didn't.

"You're worried about him? You care about him?" She suggested.

"I…yeah…I like him you know. He's alright." The barber shrugged.

"He's _alright_?" Cari laughed.

"Well, he's…a nice…person? I don't know!"

Cari laughed more at him struggling to explain his views on Gerard.

"It frightens you that you're so into him, doesn't it?" She asked.

"A bit." Sweeney muttered, gazing out of the window again from where he sat.

Cari looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You make an interesting pair, you two." She said quietly. "I was going to say couple…but I don't want to freak you out too much."

"How so?" The barber frowned.

"He can sit there and just go on and on about you for ages and you sit there and struggle to even say he's a nice person." Cari exampled.

"I'm not good with people."

"Isn't dealing with people part of your job?"

Sweeney looked thoughtful, and then shrugged, not willing to admit verbally that she was right.

"Stupid." Cari laughed. "I'm going to look for Zacky and leave you in peace now. Sorry about him, by the way, much like Captain Jack, he has no shame."

"I noticed." The barber replied blankly.

"It's difficult not to." Cari muttered as she left.


	49. Chapter 49

**[A/N: Well, well, well! It's Pancake Day. It's Judge Turpin's birthday. What better day to update! Oh Georgie-porgie! I AM glad you like me! And I like YOU! :3 And Judge Turpin likes you! x) Hope you enjoy darling! xxx]**

* * *

Gerard had finally gotten a chance to go and sit at the bar again, with Charlie, and, now, Mary Kelly and Polly Nichols.

"It's been a while since we've seen you around, ain't it?" Polly asked, taking a swig of her drink.

"Yeah. I haven't needed to come out, but the Nichol's boys have started on us again, saying we owe them more." Gerard shrugged.

"Them bloody Nichol's boys are horrible." Mary muttered, shaking her head, red curls swaying back and forth. "We hear things about you, by the way."

"About me? What've you heard and from who?" Gerard asked incredulously.

"Spencer. Says you've got yourself a new mister." Mary grinned, watching Gerard's expression become one of embarrassment.

"So what if I have?" He shrugged, trying not to grin and sigh and generally be a girl.

"Come off it, we want to know about this!" Polly exclaimed. "We hear, he's very good looking."

"And you've heard all of this from Spencer? I'm going to kill her; honestly, I should have known she wouldn't be able to keep her trap shut."

The two women looked at him, motioning for him to continue.

"His name's Sweeney Todd, yes he is good looking." He sighed.

"And have you…?" Polly prompted, making him roll his eyes.

"Yes I have slept with him, but to be honest, we're not really…_together_…it's, or rather _he's_ a bit strange." Gerard paused, chewing on his bottom lip. "I don't half fancy him though."

"That sounds awfully promising." A slurring, cocky voice sounded from behind them.

Gerard looked over his shoulder, frowning.

"Jack Sparrow!" Mary Kelly exclaimed, looking surprised.

"There should be a captain in there somewhere, gingey!" The pirate complained.

"Jack, why are you here?" Gerard asked.

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Actually, I'm after you." He pulled Gerard's stool around so that he faced him and slammed his hands on the bar either side of him. "And I'm sure I don't have to tell you why."

"Um…" Gerard was shocked. "Look, I need to be back home soon, and you know he'll go mental if I'm too late." He lied.

It was only just coming up to two o'clock. He had an hour yet. Clearly, the lie wasn't very good, and Jack narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"I'll walk you home afterwards." He suggested.

"No, Jack." Gerard replied, making to turn around again, but the pirate grabbed his arm.

"At least do me the courtesy of letting me buy you a drink, hm?" He asked softly.

It was Gerard's turn to narrow his eyes, but he agreed anyway.

"One drink. And don't put anything in it or else I'll have you strung up, pirate." He said coldly.

"Ooh. You are a feisty one, aren't you?" Jack winked.

Gerard rolled his eyes and turned deliberately away from him to face his friends.

"You don't like him, then? 'Cause he certainly seems to like the look of you." Polly asked, fighting a laugh at Gerard's behavior.

"No I do not." Gerard responded matter-of-factly.

"Is this anything to do with your…what is he? Boyfriend?" Mary asked.

"No. And he's not young enough to be called a boyfriend, really." Gerard said, laughing a little nervously at the raised eyebrows he got. "He's thirty seven, but it's not a problem, he's just a bit weird about it, but he has issues, it's not his fault."

Mary laughed out loud.

"He has issues? You're nice!" She giggled.

Gerard shrugged, taking the drink that was being handed to him. He sniffed it, glared at Jack for a moment, who gave him a look of utmost innocence, and took a tentative sip.

"Rum?" He asked, a small smile working its way onto his face.

"Commoner's drink mate, all I could afford. Not like you posh toffs and your gin."

Gerard tutted and shook his head continuing to drink.

"So, what do you mean by issues?" Mary asked.

"He's got a wicked temper…and he's a bit…" Gerard trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Off his rocker?" Jack suggested.

"He's not _off his rocker_." Gerard snapped defensively. "He's just…he's Sweeney Todd. He's different. Hmm…since when did I get all…mushy?"

Gerard made a strange face at his own thoughts and drank the rest of his drink, while Mary and Polly made a fuss over him and his new 'mister'.

"Come on then you, home time." He said, elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"What? Oh! Alrighty then!" Jack grinned, standing up and beginning to leave as Gerard said his goodbyes.

"I don't want you to act like anything happened to Sweeney. Firstly, he'll murder you. More importantly, he'll murder me, okay?" Gerard said lowly as he and Jack made their way back to Fleet Street.

"Gotcha." Jack grinned.

"Yeah, good." Gerard muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.


	50. Chapter 50

**[A/N: Updating always puts me in a better mood. n_n Enjoyyyy Stereophonic. xoxox Teeny Sweeney.]**

* * *

For about twenty-five minutes now, the barber had stood, staring out of his window, leaning with his arm on it above his head, checking his watch every so often. It was like watching paint dry waiting for Gerard to come back, but a hundred times more torturous and when three o'clock hit, he was starting to worry.

_Ten minutes_ he thought. _Ten minutes and then I'll go._

As if on cue, Gerard appeared out of the alleyway across the street, but not alone, as Sweeney had expected. Instead, he was accompanied by a chattering Jack Sparrow, and he didn't look very happy about it. The barber smirked; this would be amusing.

"Sod off!" He heard Gerard yell from outside the door behind him before he opened it and walked in.

"You're late." He said lowly, trying not to smirk as he glared at Gerard's reflection.

"No I'm not." Gerard whined, looking at his watch as he kicked his boots off. "Oh by three bloody minutes, you pedantic git."

Sweeney turned around to face him.

"Have a nice walk home with Jack? I know how much you adore his company."

Gerard grumbled. "You can bloody well sod off too."

The barber hissed quietly, as if in pain.

"Temper, temper." He said in a slow, soft voice that sounded so evil, yet so attractive.

Even in his irritable state of tiredness, the voice still made Gerard's spine tingle.

"Hark who's talking." He retorted snappishly.

Sweeney rolled his eyes, reaching for his razor and putting it back in its box with the others before going to Gerard and standing so that they were inches away from each other, his hands behind his back, his face dangerously blank.

"What?" Gerard asked coldly, crossing his arms.

"I've been very, very kind to you, Gerard, but that will change if you don't repay that kindness, do I make myself clear, love?" The barber asked lowly.

Gerard paled a little and then blushed; this was simultaneously scarier and more exciting than making him shout.

"Yes, Mr. Todd." He answered quietly, looking down and then back up, only with his eyes. "Can I go to bed?"

"Of course you can." Sweeney replied pleasantly.

Gerard began to turn away, but he grabbed his shoulders.

"If I can join you." He added.

Gerard smiled deviously and pushed the barber's hands away.

"No."

"Alright then." Sweeney said quietly, almost a soft growl as Gerard walked away from him.

Swiftly and deftly he caught Gerard, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off the floor, making him let out a short, startled yell.

"Put me down!" He squeaked, struggling as he was carried across the room.

The barber chuckled in his ear, a deep, rough sound that nearly made Gerard go weak and groan as a shiver rippled through him. However, to his surprise, he managed to continue struggling.

"You want me to put you down?" He asked, kicking his bedroom door open.

"Yes!" Gerard squeaked, still trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Sweeney laughed again, much more evilly.

"Alright, I'll put you down." He nodded

He kicked his door shut and promptly dropped – more like threw - Gerard unceremoniously onto his bed. Then Sweeney shook his head and tutted at him.

"Who are you to tell me no, eh?" He asked with a smirk.

Gerard giggled. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"Liar."

Gerard giggled more, climbing under the duvet as he watched Sweeney ditch his tie, waistcoat, shirt, belt, and finally his boots before coming back over and joining him under the cover.

"Ooh, you're warm." Gerard mumbled, getting as close to the barber as was physically possible.

"And _you_ are bloody freezing!" Said barber promptly gasped, pulling Gerard's hand from his side. "Don't you _dare_ put your hands on me, they're like ice."

He was panting a little from the shock, gripping Gerard's hand in his, much tighter than necessary.

"Where the hell else am I supposed to put my hands then?" Gerard asked, laughing and trying to free his hand.

Sweeney chuckled lowly again, smirking.

"If that laugh is as dirty as it sounds…" Gerard trailed off warningly, finally pulling his hand from the grip in which it was caught.

The barber put on an innocent, mildly affronted expression.

"How dare you? I don't have thoughts like that." He said, mocking offense.

"Okay Sweeney and I'm The Queen." Gerard muttered.

"You are a bloody queen too, go to sleep now." Sweeney replied, grabbing Gerard's hand again as he went to drape his arm over him. "You dare, Gerard, and so help me God I will personally give Jack Sparrow permission to do very, very bad things to you."

Gerard looked worried, saying, "Please don't."

Then put his hand on the barber's side anyway, making him inhale sharply.

"Okay." He breathed. "It's fine."

He put the light that stood on the beside table out.

"Goodnight, you evil bastard."

"Goodnight, your highness."

More giggles, and then silence.


	51. Chapter 51

**[A/N: Gah! It's been too long! Oh well, school work is getting in my way royally. I want to throw my teachers in the air sometimes sayin ayyo, go awayy-o, but hey, we can't get everything we want. I hope you enjoy! xoxox Teeny Sweeney. P.S. Review for me? Pwease? *Demon Barber puppy eyes*]**

* * *

This time, Gerard was sure that Sweeney was going to break his hand.

He'd been asleep for little more than an hour when something had woken him. At first he hadn't been able to place the noise, or discern what it was as he was barely awake when he noticed it, but it had sounded something like crying, which frightened him into being completely conscious. Only then did he realize that the barber's sleep was not so peaceful as his own and what he had originally thought was crying had been a quiet sound almost like whimpering. Coming from someone like Sweeney, it was a strange, uncharacteristic sound that made Gerard feel immensely sorry for him, so he'd held his hand.

The tiny gap between the curtains at the other end of the room let in the small amount of light from outside, and when the sky cleared completely, the pale moonlight covered the barber's deeply troubled, but undeniably handsome face. Gerard stared for a while before brushing a stray curl of dark hair away from his cheek to kiss it softly. The barber mumbled something incoherent, and then repeated it a little louder.

"Lucy?"

Gerard sighed sadly and toyed with the white streak in Sweeney's hair.

"Lucy…"

It was a little louder this time, and the grip on Gerard's hand tightened to the point where something made an ominous sounding [i]crack[/i] and it became extremely painful, but he gritted his teeth and patiently waited it out until the barber jolted awake with a startled yell, sitting up immediately, the white streak in his hair falling down to frame his face. He shook and gasped for breath, almost as if he had been choked.

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked through his tightly clenched teeth.

He pushed the streak in the barber's hair back into place with his free hand.

"No…yes…no, no I'm…I'm sorry, I'm crushing your hand, I'm sorry." Sweeney rambled, trying to collect himself.

He released Gerard's hand and placed his own on the back of his head, pulling him in to hold him, still awfully shaken. Gerard kissed his shoulder gently and nuzzled him, his hands resting gently on his upper arm and shoulder, calming him down at least a little bit. The barber brushed his fingers through Gerard's hair, suddenly letting out a small, pained moan.

"It's cold in here." He winced, curling his hand around his ribs on the opposite side to Gerard.

His hands were as cold as ever, and offered him no relief from the ache in his side.

"What is it?" Gerard frowned concernedly.

"I broke my ribs, a few years ago. They haven't agreed with London's weather since I got back." Sweeney replied quietly. "My shoulder too, I dislocated it, but you're so warm…"

He winced again and Gerard moved one hand to rest under his on his side without asking how he had sustained such injuries. What he did ask was,

"Will you sleep again?"

"I'd love to." The barber replied bitterly.

Gerard flinched a little at the harshness of his tone, but the barber's grip held him tight against him.

"Is there nothing I can do?" Gerard asked softly.

Sweeney gave him a wistful smile.

"You're rather full of questions for someone woken at such an hour." He stated. "Especially someone who has a tendency to complain at being woken, Gerard."

"You're not acting so within character yourself." Gerard countered. "You're usually full of meanness and sarcasm."

"I haven't the energy or the sense of humor at present." The barber muttered.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor at all. Besides, then how can you have the energy to pace all night when these nightmares get you?" Gerard replied. "Where do you find your comfort in that? Tell me."

"I would, if I knew. I suppose it's like going for a walk – it clears my mind a bit…and it's infinitely less dangerous than skulking around London in the dark."

"At least you have something to protect you."

"And you're going to fit a razor in the pocket of those shorts?"

"Well, no, but…" Gerard began.

"Then your argument is mute." Sweeney cut him off.

Gerard grumbled, but didn't argue any more and Sweeney disentangled himself from him.

"Go back to sleep now. I'll wake you when it's daylight." He said firmly, pushing Gerard to lie down. "Sleep, Gerard. Now." He added, more forcefully, when Gerard started to protest.

Gerard huffed and slumped into the pillows, crossing his arms moodily.

"Bossy boots." He grumbled as the barber reached for his shirt.

"Nope, haven't got them on yet." Sweeney replied quietly and sarcastically.

Gerard made a frustrated noise at the way he seemed to have a comeback for everything and rolled over, curling up. He was tired, and his breathing evened out quickly. The barber gave him a long, cold, calculating stare. He envied him for being so careless, for sleeping so easily, for seemingly not being affected by any kind of cruelty in the world.

All the same, did Gerard not patiently wait out his seemingly random mood swings and fits of violent anger? Didn't he attempt to cheer him up at least a little bit when he thought he could? Hadn't he just comforted him, despite his knowledge that it was the loss of someone else that troubled his sleep? Was this just Gerard's way with people or was he going out of his way to care for him?

The barber whined, rubbing his head as if in pain. It was all too much to question himself on, but he needed answers. He looked at his watch and contemplated the time for a moment. About five o'clock in the morning. He shrugged, supposing that he could be a downright nuisance just this once and left, not bothering to pull his boots on over his grey socks.


	52. Chapter 52

**[A/N: I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated. My exams just exhausted me. Well anyway, here you go! I hope you enjoy. xxx Teeny Sweeney]**

* * *

Though he barely touched five foot ten in height, someone built like him should not have the gift of being able to sneak around like a thief in the night. However, something somewhere loved Sweeney enough to make an exception, and like a cat, he stalked around the pie shop, looking for Cari-Leigh.

When he eventually found her, he startled her in the kitchen as she was making herself some coffee.

"You're like a ghost, creeping around like that! What's the matter with you!" She whispered, almost angry with him for giving her such a fright.

"My apologies, Miss Vengeance. I've been looking for you; actually, I need to talk to you." He replied, if a little awkwardly.

"You need to…why me?" Cari asked, surprised.

"You're Gerard's best friend, are you not?"

Cari smiled.

"I see. Come on then, we'll sit down and talk."

She led him into the living room, jumping onto the sofa, and crossing her legs, sitting sideways and leaning forwards to tap the space a little way in front of her. The barber dropped into the space and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Come on then, out with it." Cari urged him.

"I wanted to ask something, but I want you to promise you won't think I'm being stupid or anything."

Cari stared at the barber and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…go on."

"Does…does Gerard ever say anything…about…" He stopped, embarrassed. "What?" He asked harshly as Cari-Leigh started to giggle a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that you sound like a lovesick teenager." Cari amended, still smiling. "And believe me; Gerard says more than you would probably care to know. Why do you ask?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Sweeney mumbled awkwardly.

"He fancies you terribly, you know." The pirate said quietly.

He couldn't help but smile for a moment.

"Feeling's mutual." The barber said shortly. "Though he does annoy the hell out of me and I envy him for his lack of, for want of a better word, innocence…I'm fond of him."

"Fond? You posh twat." Cari laughed. "And what do you mean 'for lack of a better word'?"

"He's rather…coquettish." Sweeney explained quietly.

Cari-Leigh cleared her throat.

"Sorry mate, I'm a pirate. Couldn't put it simply could you?" She asked. "No fancy words."

Sweeney glared a little bit, he hadn't wanted to put it bluntly.

"He's..." He started confidently, but it petered out into a mumble and he blushed a little. "He's a tease…and he knows it."

"I could've told you that." Cari laughed. "And stop being so awkward about it, I've heard all sorts of crazy things from Gerard's, uh…boyfriends? But that title doesn't suit you."

The barber nodded silently. He wasn't even sure what Gerard thought of him as, but he'd ask Gerard that later.

"Well, thank you for your time, Miss Vengeance." He said quietly, standing up.

"Before you go…I do have one question for you…" The pirate girl said.

Sweeney made a noise to indicate that he was listening.

"Would you mind awfully if I asked you to call me Cari? Or Cari-Leigh at least." She whined a little.

The barber shot her a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Vengeance, but I rather like your chosen surname."

Cari rolled her eyes. "Fine."

And with that, Sweeney left, unnervingly quietly as before.


End file.
